Kirishima's Monsters
by Monedita123
Summary: Kirishima Eijirou ha conseguido ingresar a una de las escuelas más famosas de su zona, pero el problema surge cuando, un día, cierto diablillo se infiltra en su hogar y decide quedarse a vivir con él. Desde ahí, la tranquilidad de su día a día se verá perturbada por un lobo con mal genio, un vampiro sereno y un fantasma obsesionado con los héroes.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

 ** _—KiriKami como ship principal; TodoBaku y DekuKatsu como ships secundarias._**

 ** _—Posible OOC._**

 ** _—Inspirada en Jitsu wa Watashi wa y_** ** _Rokujouma_** ** _no Shinryakusha, solo que esto es una mezcla extraña y no es harem._**

 _ **—AU sin quirks. Aquí no existen las particularidades y eso.**_

 _ **—Actualizaciones indefinidas, pero capítulos de más de 1500 palabras. (Un logro para mí (?))**_

* * *

 ** _†††_**

 **[...]**

Kirishima Eijirou, después de haber sufrido todo lo necesario esforzándose al estudiar, había conseguido ingresar a una de las más famosas escuelas de su zona; U.A.

Nunca destacó por tener notas altas, de hecho, solían ser bastante malas, pero U.A. era el lugar al que había comenzado a aspirar. Simplemente se había propuesto una meta que alcanzar y que, con gran esfuerzo, consiguió cumplir.

—¡¿Has conseguido entrar en U.A.?! —el grito por teléfono de su amiga Ashido le hizo alejar el móvil de su oreja.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Ya te dije que si me lo proponía, lo conseguiría! —respondió el pelirrojo levantando un puño y cerrando los ojos.

—Es porque a partir de hoy vivirás solo, ¿no? —comentó la joven al saber perfectamente el por qué de todo.

Kirishima no pudo negarlo.

Básicamente, sus padres le habían dicho que si conseguía entrar a U.A., le alquilarían un propio departamento en el que podría vivir él solo, de manera independiente, y con gastos pagados.

—¡Es súper varonil! —se defendió.

Pero lo que Eijirou no sabía era que U.A. escondía un pequeño secreto; sobre todo, que el comienzo de ello se encontraría en su propio y nuevo hogar.

 **[...]**

Había llegado el momento en el que se separaría de sus padres para vivir independientemente. Él mismo hizo todo el esfuerzo de llevar las cajas de la mudanza al nuevo, y algo pequeño, departamento.

Kirishima estaba bastante ilusionado; según él, vivir por su propia cuenta era bastante varonil y una manera de demostrar lo hombre que era.

—¡Bien! —exclamó con una sonrisa después de terminar de meter la última caja.

A pesar de que su nuevo hogar era bastante pequeño y contaba solamente con una cocina, una sala de estar, un baño y una habitación, era más que suficiente para una sola persona.

Así es. Para una sola persona.

—Veamos… —murmuró para sí decidido a empezar a desempacar y tener todo listo para cuando anocheciera.

Ya le habían entregado las llaves y, se suponía, que era el único que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Sin preocupación alguna, se ocupó de sacar todas sus cosas con energía y optimismo.

Rasgó el celo de las cajas con una tijera y, primero, colocó todos los alimentos en conserva y otros utensilios en la cocina. Luego, se ocupó de las cajas que tenían los objetos que irían en el salón, incluido un pequeño televisor.

Una vez hecho aquello, optó seguir con su habitación, así que levantó una de las cajas en las que estaba su ropa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta que daba a su cuarto.

Lo que vio a continuación le hizo detenerse y no dar ni un solo paso más.

Era un chico rubio que estaba durmiendo en su cama con la boca abierta y que tenía unas rayas negras en su cabello.

Pero eso era lo de menos.

Lo que de verdad sorprendió a Kirishima fue el diminuto colmillo que se podía apreciar en aquel joven, los pequeños cuernos negros que sobresalían por su cabeza, las alas puntiagudas de tamaño medio que se veían y, sobre todo, la delgada cola oscura terminada en triángulo que salía de la parte inferior de su espalda.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, se inclinó para dejar la caja en el suelo y acercarse aún más hacia aquel chico.

 _"¿Estará haciendo cosplay…?"_ Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, así que optó por situarse más cerca del rubio y agarrar lo que, se suponía que, era la cola del " _disfraz_ ".

Deslizó, con suavidad, su mano por aquello hasta subir hacia arriba y apretar levemente la punta triangular.

 _"Su textura… es demasiado real. ¡No sabía que vendían disfraces tan buenos!"_

Siguió presionando la parte superior de la cola cada vez con más curiosidad, hasta una brusca reacción y un grito le hizo soltarla.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

Aquel rubio había abierto los ojos con dudas al sentir una placentera presión en su cola, hasta que se percató de que en realidad había un humano haciendo eso.

—¡Ah, por fin despiertas! —reaccionó el pelirrojo—. ¡¿Dónde has comprado ese disfraz?! ¡Se ve muy real!

—¡Eh, no es un disfraz! —respondió indignado—. ¡Y encima has tocado mi cola! —agregó sosteniendo entre sus manos aquella parte de él—. Y, además, la punta…

Eijirou ladeó la cabeza ya que no entendía nada.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —inquirió Kirishima—. ¡Es un disfraz! —siguió, señalándole.

—¡No es un disfraz, soy un diablillo! ¡Y deberías saber que la cola de un diablillo es su parte más sensible e importante! —respondió devolviéndole el señalamiento con el dedo.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí? —siguió preguntando Eijirou.

—¡Esa es mi pregunta! ¡¿Por qué hay un humano aquí?! —volvió a quejarse el rubio—. ¡Has perturbado mi lugar favorito para echar la siesta!

—¡Oye, que este es mi nuevo hogar! —replicó el pelirrojo; definitivamente, no entendía nada.

—¿Tu nuevo hogar…? —comenzó murmurando y comenzando a pensar en cierto detalle que había pasado por alto—. ¡Ah, maldición! ¡Cierto! —se sobresaltó retrocediendo hasta la pared y dándose cuenta de su gran error.

—¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? —inquirió Kirishima cada vez comprendiendo menos todo.

—¡Maldición, maldición, un humano! ¡Un humano me ha visto! —comenzó a balbucear sin saber qué hacer al respecto.

—¿En serio...? —volvió a dudar el pelirrojo analizando a aquel extraño rubio que acababa de conocer—. ¿En serio no eres humano?

El diablillo se quedó en silencio mientras miraba un poco mal a Kirishima.

—Me llamo Kaminari Denki —optó por confesar al tratar de tranquilizarse y pensar en cómo afrontar su pequeño problema—. Y se supone que no debemos exponernos ante los humanos.

—¿Debemos?

—Bueno… en el mundo, las criaturas como yo y similares conviven entre los humanos y pasan desapercibidos —confesó cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos—. Además, hay una norma importante que tenemos prohibido romper —prosiguió con algo más de seriedad y abriendo los ojos—. ¡No podemos dejar que ningún humano sepa de nuestra existencia, o de lo contrario…!

—De lo contrario…

—¡Me expulsarán del infierno! —completó aterrorizado de tan solo imaginar la posibilidad.

—¡Ah, si es solo eso no hay problema! —exclamó Kirishima con alegría para restarle importancia—. No ocurrirá nada si no se enteran de que te he visto, ¿no? —finalizó sonriéndole y mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Kaminari abrió los ojos sorprendido y se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquellas palabras mientras que contemplaba la resplandeciente sonrisa de aquel pelirrojo.

Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que los humanos eran malos. Que no debía de mostrar su verdadera identidad pasase lo que pasase. Que, si llegara a ocurrir, los humanos no dudarían ni un segundo en capturarle y exponerle a todo el mundo. Se convertiría en una rata de laboratorio a la que venderían y someterían a diversos experimentos; y todo ello, debido a la avaricia humana. Lo único que les interesaba era el dinero, así que un " _monstruo_ " era sinónimo de fama y poder en beneficio de ellos.

—¿No vas a… delatarme? —inquirió aún sorprendido.

—¿Por qué debería? —siguió el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

 _"Tiene que ser una trampa."_ Pensaba Kaminari; no se dejaría engañar fácilmente por un humano.

Tampoco dejaría que aquella sonrisa le influenciara en lo más mínimo. Ni hablar.

Denki no pensaba sucumbir ante ese humano. El cómo se había sentido más extraño de lo normal al verle sonreír, no significaba nada. Que aquel pelirrojo le hubiese tocado la cola tampoco importaba...

—¡No me fío! —decidió sentenciar poniéndose de pie y alejándose para señalarle mientras comenzaba a zarandear su cola—. Así que, para asegurarme… —siguió evadiendo la mirada del contrario—. ¡Para asegurarme me quedaré a vivir contigo y te vigilaré! —aplicó con una sonrisa y con las manos en la cintura.

—Espera… No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad? —respondió Kirishima al darse cuenta de que eso no era lo que había planeado.

Se suponía que a partir de hoy iba a comenzar a vivir solo.

Se suponía…

—Además, yo llevo en este departamento más tiempo que tú —agregó Denki con una sonrisa traviesa.

—En fin… —suspiró el pelirrojo al ver que no tenía otra alternativa que vivir junto a un supuesto diablillo—. Ah, y mi nombre es Kirishima Eijirou —agregó al recordar que aún no se había presentado—. Supongo que encantado de conocerte, Kaminari —terminó con otra sonrisa.

El que alquilaba el departamento no avisó que venía con diablillo incluido. O, al menos, sus padres no le informaron al respecto.

—Y si me lo permites… ¡aún tengo mucho que desempacar! —informó Kirishima inclinándose para coger la caja con ropa y colocarla en su, quizás no tan nueva, cama.

—¡Claro! —aceptó Kaminari dirigiéndose a la esquina del cuarto y sentándose para observar con tranquilidad cómo Eijirou colocaba sus cosas.

Aquel encuentro lo único que hizo fue marcar el inicio de la problemática convivencia que le esperaba a Kirishima.

Porque aquel pelirrojo no era consciente de que se le venían encima tres pequeños problemas más.

 **[...]**


	2. Chapter 2

**†††**

Kirishima tenía que hacerse a la idea de que, a partir de aquel día, tendría que convivir con un rubio diablillo bastante extraño.

Habían muchas cosas que no comprendía, pero supuso que no eran de importancia.

¿De verdad seres como Kaminari convivían entre los humanos pasando desapercibidos?

—Creo que ya está… —comentó para sí después de doblar la última caja vacía que le quedaba y secándose parte del sudor de la frente al pasar un brazo por esa zona.

Tal y como se había imaginado, ya era bastante tarde, así que solo podía darse una ducha, cenar algo e irse a dormir; Al fin y al cabo, mañana comenzaría su nueva vida escolar en U.A.

Miró a su alrededor y vio cómo Denki permanecía en la esquina del cuarto y se había vuelto a dormir con la boca abierta.

 _"Aún así…"_

La curiosidad volvió a invadir a Kirishima, el cual se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se inclinó para poder contemplar mejor a aquel rubio.

El pelirrojo estaría mintiendo si dijera que Denki no le parecía atractivo.

Las rayas negras de su cabello eran bastante llamativas, pero los cuernos que tenía tampoco se quedaban atrás. Y, sobre todo, esas alas y esa extraña cola negra eran lo que más le llamaban la atención.

 _"En fin…"_

Suspiró con una leve sonrisa y decidió no desperarle; parecía estar bastante feliz durmiendo así.

 **[...]**

— _Supongo que no me olvido nada_ —murmuró Kirishima para sí con alegría.

Había amanecido y aquel pelirrojo estaba preparado para su primer día de clases en U.A.  
Le hacía ilusión descubrir qué tipo de personas conocería y cómo sería su futura vida escolar.

Le extrañó el hecho de que Denki hubiera desaparecido cuando se despertó, pero optó por ignorar aquel detalle y dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar algún producto en conserva, ir al baño y ponerse el uniforme respectivo.

 _"Creo que debería aprender a cocinar otras cosas que no sean carne…"_

Se encogió de hombros, cogió su mochila y, con una radiante sonrisa, salió de casa rápidamente dispuesto a no llegar tarde el primer día.

Pero lo que Eijirou no sabía era que U.A. escondía un pequeño secreto.

 **[...]**

— _Clase 1-A…_ —murmuraba mientras buscaba por los pasillos dicha aula—. ¡Ah, aquí está!

Diversos alumnos caminaban de un lado para otro conversando entre ellos y buscando sus clases correspondientes. El ambiente era acogedor y alegre, así que Eijirou supo al instante que todo iría bien y que seguro que su clase tendría a muchas personas amables y amigables.

Pero, cuando entró en el aula con una sonrisa, notó cierta tensión bastante extraña.

—¡MUERE, PUTO RETRASADO! —un grito procedente de cierto rubio no pasó desapercibido, pero al parecer el único sorprendido era el mismo Kirishima; los demás alumnos lo ignoraban como si fuese algo normal, cosas que pasaban a diario.

—¡Tranquilo, viejo!

Esa voz y esas características rayas negras en el cabello rubio de cierta persona…

—¡¿Kaminari?! —exclamó el pelirrojo señalando al sujeto que estaba siendo levantando por la camisa y el cual se giró al escuchar su voz.

—¿Kirishima…?

Denki parecía bastante sorprendido. De hecho, poco a poco había comenzado a sudar y a sonreír cada vez con más nerviosismo.

 _"¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!"_

—¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Le conoces?! —sentenció el amargado que había gritado antes mientras miraba mal a Kaminari.

—¡Q-Qué va! ¡Claro que no! —negó rápidamente y cada vez más nervioso—. ¡No sé ni cómo se llama!

—¡NO MIENTAS, MIERDA!

El pelirrojo estaba más confuso de lo normal.

Ese era Kaminari, sin dudarlo, pero había negado por completo que se conocían. Además, el rubio tenía el aspecto de un estudiante normal y corriente; las alas, el colmillo, los cuernos y la cola de diablillo que tenía ayer, ya no estaban.

—¡T-Te lo juro, Bakugou! ¡No le conozco! —insistió al ver cómo ya se había dado cuenta—. ¡Díselo, Kirishima! —agregó mirando al pelirrojo.

 _"Oh…_

 _Mierda."_

—¡JODER! ¡¿Entonces lo sabe?! —prosiguió Katsuki mirando bastante mal a Kirishima, el cual había comenzado a sentirse cada vez más confuso.

—Bien, todos a vuestros sitios correspondientes —la voz del profesor Aizawa al entrar por la puerta, hizo que Bakugou soltase a Kaminari, chasquease la lengua y regresase a su lugar.

—Después de clase, en la azotea —sentenció con una última mirada a Denki.

El rubio tragó saliva y se sentó en su sitio mientras pensaba en qué excusa dar cuando finalizasen las clases.

Kirishima, al notar que había un asiento vacío detrás de Kaminari, optó por posicionarse ahí.

 _"No entiendo qué ha pasado, pero, ¿será por mi culpa?"_

Eijirou había comenzado a sentirse algo culpable por ello, así que después de que el profesor pasase lista e hicieran las presentaciones, el pelirrojo aprovechó a que Aizawa les diera la espalda al escribir en la pizarra para inclinarse hacia adelante y llamar a Denki.

— _Oye, Kaminari_ —comenzó murmurando—. _Lo siento_ —agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero el alegre rubio decidió no girarse al sentir la clara y amenazadora mirada de Bakugou, el cual estaba les estaba observando perfectamente desde su asiento.

 _"Estoy muerto."_ Pensaba Denki al ver que cualquier excusa sería en vano.

 **[...]**

Las clases, milagrosamente, se hicieron bastante cortas debido a que Kaminari, por una vez en demasiado tiempo, no quiso que terminaran.

Después de todo, ahora, un Bakugou bastante amargado se hallaba en la azotea esperándole para echarle la charla y a saber qué más.

—Kirishima —comenzó el rubio mientras recogía sus cosas; ambos eran los únicos que quedaban en el aula—. Perdón por negarte —agregó con nerviosismo rascándose una mejilla.

—Es… ¿por lo de ayer? —inquirió el pelirrojo poniéndose la mochila y acercándosele.

—Digamos que sí, pero ya no tengo nada que perder, así que… ¿puedes acompañarme a la azotea?

Si nadie le explicaba a Kirishima exactamente qué ocurría, lo único que conseguirían era confundirle aún más.

 **[...]**

—¡Mierda, sí que has tarda…

Pero Katsuki no pudo terminar de hablar al ver que Kaminari venía acompañado.

—Kirishima, déjame presentarte a Bakugou Katsuki —comenzó el diablillo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Espera, retrasado —sentenció el amargado algo nervioso al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Denki—. Ni se te ocu…

—¡Bakugou es un hombre lobo! —interrumpió con los ojos cerrados y señalando al sujeto que había comenzado a fruncir el ceño.

—¡YO TE MATO, HIJO DE PUTA!

—¡Ahora estamos juntos en esto! —exclamó Kaminari mientras se posicionaba detrás de Kirishima para protegerse.

—Alguien… ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasa aquí? —rogó Eijirou con una sonrisa nerviosa al no saber al respecto.

—Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, ya da igual —comenzó Denki encogiéndose de hombros, quitándose la chaqueta y empezando a desabrocharse la camisa para dejarla en el suelo—. La cosa es que se supone que no debes saber sobre nosotros, y por eso Bakugou se puso así.

A continuación, se separó del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos mientras un par de alas comenzaban a salir de su espalda. Luego, aparecieron los cuernos, su comillo y, por último, la cola de diablillo.

—¡Ah, qué gusto! ¡Así se está mucho mejor! —confesó Kaminari estirándose.

—¡MALDITO RETRASADO! —reclamó Katsuki—. ¡Por tu puta culpa me echarán de la manada!

—¡Eh, que a mí pueden echarme del infierno! Pero Kirishima dijo que no se lo contaría a nadie, así que creo que podemos confiar en él.

—¡Dejádmelo a mí! —intervino el pelirrojo con una alegre y decidida sonrisa.

Bakugou no se fiaba en absoluto, pero mejor era eso a nada. De todas formas, el desgraciado de Kaminari ya había revelado su secreto y ambos estaban sentenciados.

—Agh... —maldijo después de chasquear la lengua—. ¡PERO SI SE LO DICES A ALGUIEN ALGO, TE MATO! —finalizó con más rabia de la normal.

—Eh, sí, tranquilo —respondió el pelirrojo al ver lo alterado que estaba aquel sujeto.

—¡Entonces volvamos a ca…

Pero Kaminari no pudo terminar ya que justo en ese instante comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Kirishima.

—Ah, perdón —aplicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, sacando su móvil de su bolsillo y contestando.

—Bueno, Kirishima, ¡nos vemos en casa! —decidió despedirse Denki al notar que quizás la conversación de Eijirou tardaría bastante.

Y, de hecho, sí que tardó. Resultaba ser su madre, la cual comenzó a contarle que había tenido una pesadilla donde el pelirrojo era secuestrado por un vampiro para horas después ser devuelto a su hogar donde convivía con un diablillo y un hombre lobo. También le dijo que después aparecía un fantasma con una extraña obsesión y que todo terminó con todos huyendo de un señor raro y con la muerte de una de esas criaturas.

—Ves demasiadas películas —suspiró el pelirrojo, pero después de analizar las palabras " _diablillo_ " y " _hombre lobo_ ", se quedó en silencio.

 _"Demasiadas coincidencias…"_ Pensaba al imaginarse toda esa historia rara que le había contado su madre.

Pero no le preocupaba. Después de todo, lo único cierto era que conocía a un diablillo y a un hombre lobo.

Eijirou no se había creído lo de que Denki, de verdad, se quedaría a vivir con él indefinidamente.

 **[...]**

—¡Oh, bienvenido! ¡Sí que has tardado! —la alegre voz de Kaminari le dio la bienvenida, haciendo que el pelirrojo respondiera y sonriera ante ello, para después avanzar y detenerse al procesar la información visual que acababa de obtener.

—Espera… —comenzó mientras observaba detenidamente cómo el rubio estaba echado en el pequeño sofá de la sala de estar—. ¿Ibas en serio con lo de vivir aquí…?

—Pues claro, tengo que vigilarte —respondió con tranquilidad mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión y buscaba algo entretenido.

—¡NO HAY NADA COMESTIBLE, MIERDA!

Cierto grito procedente de la cocina hizo que Kirishima comenzase a sonreír con nerviosismo.

—No me digas que ese es...

—¡Exacto! Bakugou también se quedará a vivir aquí para vigilarte mejor —aplicó Denki con una sonrisa—. No te importa, ¿verdad, Kirishima? —inquirió mirándole a los ojos y mostrando el pequeño colmillo que se podía apreciar en el diablillo.

Por un momento, el pelirrojo no pudo reaccionar. La mirada que le había dirigido Kaminari despertó algo extraño en él, cosa que nunca le había ocurrido antes.

—¡Claro! —respondió, varios segundos después, sonriendo sin dudarlo como si estuviera siendo controlado.

Sentía cómo su rostro había comenzado a arder y, poco a poco, estaba mostrándose bastante nervioso.

—¡Eh, tú! —interrumpió la voz de Katsuki, el cual, al haber salido de la cocina, hizo que Eijirou se girase.

Lo de que Bakugou era un hombre lobo parecía ser verdad.

Aquel rubio tenía una larga cola y un par de orejas que sobresalían por su cabeza y que se veían muy reales.

—¿Dónde mierda escondes la carne?

Kirishima, al escuchar aquello, tardó unos segundos en comprender la situación, pero al darse cuenta comenzó a sudar y evadió la mirada del contrario mientras sonreía algo nervioso.

 _"¡Son mis municiones secretas! ¡Si se lo digo, se la comerá toda!"_

—¿Por qué no miras en la pequeña nevera que tiene en su habitación? —sugirió Kaminari con una leve sonrisa y volviendo a cambiar el canal de la televisión.

 _"Kaminari…"_

Eijirou apretó un puño mientras cerraba los ojos con lágrimas varoniles al saber perfectamente que Bakugou se la comería toda; era el momento de que Kirishima dijera adiós a sus provisiones de carne de cerdo, cordero, pato y buey.

Definitivamente, convivir con un diablillo y, ahora, con un hombre lobo, no sería algo demasiado sencillo.

 **[...]**


	3. Chapter 3

**†††**

Teniendo que vivir, no solo con un diablillo, también con un hombre lobo, era complicado, pero eso no era el verdadero problema.

Aquello radicaba básicamente en que, parecía ser que, ahora tenía que alimentarlos.

Kirishima lo pudo comprender al ver cómo Bakugou tragaba rápidamente toda la carne que había guardado. Era como si ni siquiera se dignase a masticarla y se veía que le resultaba bastante poco.

—Ahora que lo pienso, yo también tengo hambre —comenzó Denki apagando de una vez la televisión y levantándose para estirarse—. ¿Qué tienes para comer, Kirishima? —inquirió con una leve sonrisa y acercándosele.

—Bueno… —comenzó dirigiéndose a la cocina y haciéndole una señal para que le acompañara—, solo sé cocinar carne, así que… —siguió mientras abría un cajón y rebuscaba algo en él—. ¿Te gusta la comida en conserva? —finalizó levantando una lata de sardinas.

—No, no —negó Denki rápidamente al ver aquella cosa—. ¡Los diablillos no comemos eso!

—Entonces… ¿qué coméis?

—¡Hamburguesas!

—Pues Bakugou se comió toda la carne —suspiró Eijirou al recordar lo que aquel hombre lobo había devorado en menos de un minuto.

—No hay problema, puedo ir a comprar —respondió el rubio levantando un pulgar y extendiendo la otra mano para abrirla y mirar a Kirishima.

Eijirou no podía negarse. Por más que tuviera que gastar sus ahorros, el hecho de que Denki le mirase con ilusión y felicidad al creer que podría comer hamburguesas, pudo con Kirishima.

Suspiró con una leve sonrisa y sacó su billetera para darle un billete de 5000¥.

 _"Supongo que hacer una excepción de vez en cuando no viene mal…"_

—¡Gracias, Kirishima! —exclamó bastante alegre y cerrando los ojos, haciendo que sus alas, colmillo, cola y cuernos desaparecieran—. ¡No tardaré! —exclamó para salir felizmente de aquel departamento.

El pelirrojo solo pudo contemplar con una sonrisa cómo el rubio se alejaba.

 _"En fin... iré a cambiarme."_

Cuando se dirigió a su habitación, lo primero que vio fue cómo Bakugou estaba sentado en el suelo y parecía estar ocupado mordiéndose el brazo mientras movía su peluda y esponjosa cola.

La presencia del pelirrojo no pasó desapercibida por Katsuki, el cual alzó la vista y comenzó a mirarle mal; parecía como si en cualquier momento se pondría a cuatro patas y empezaría a gruñirle.

—Oye, Bakugou —comenzó Kirishima entrando y sentándose en su cama, ignorando por completo el aura intimidante de aquel chico lobo—. ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

A Katsuki le sorprendió el hecho de que aquel chico no le tuviera miedo. Todo lo contrario; lo trataba como si ni siquiera fuera diferente, como si fuese un humano más.

Bakugou se mantuvo mirándole con el ceño fruncido y analizándole detenidamente durante unos segundos, pero no pudo percibir nada malo en aquel chico.

Se dice que cada especie diferente tiene una única habilidad.

En el caso de los hombres lobo, era poder ver las intenciones de cualquier persona. Por eso, Bakugou podía ver perfectamente a través de Kirishima y saber si de verdad aquel sujeto no tramaba algo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —se dignó a decir después de notar que el pelirrojo no tenía ninguna mala intención; todo lo contrario, simplemente quería saber más al respecto.

—¿Para qué sirve ese collar que llevas? —optó por preguntar con una sonrisa mientras señalaba el objeto que tenía Katsuki en el cuello.

Bakugou optó por no decir nada y volver a mirar mal al pelirrojo.

—Tiene que ser una trampa, mierda —sentenció evadiendo la pregunta y tratando de volver a analizar a Eijirou.

—¿Una trampa?

Kirishima parecía algo confuso.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO TIENES MALAS INTENCIONES, MIERDA?!

—¿Eh? ¿Debería?

—¡Mi puta habilidad no detecta nada en ti, bastardo! —confesó bastante histérico.

—¿Habilidad…? —inquirió ladeando la cabeza levemente—. ¡Espera! ¡¿Tenéis habilidades?!

—Sí, joder —confirmó después de chasquear la lengua—. Puedo ver las verdaderas intenciones de los humanos asquerosos.

—¿Eso significa que Kaminari también tiene una? —siguió el pelirrojo.

—Persuasión —informó evadiendo la mirada del contrario—. Los retrasados como él pueden persuadir a los humanos para que hagan lo que ellos quieren.

Kirishima abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar aquello. Supuso que, con eso, todo tenía sentido.

Probablemente Denki la había estado utilizando y, por eso, Eijirou había cedido ante todas sus peticiones.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —una alegre voz interrumpió la conversación de los jóvenes, los cuales se giraron al ver cómo Kaminari entraba felizmente al cuarto—. Aquí está el cambio, Kirishima —agregó devolviéndole 500¥ al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo se quedó contemplando la pequeña moneda de 500¥ para después mirar al rubio y a la gran bolsa que tenía en la mano.

—Kaminari… yo te di 5000¥.

—¡Aquí están los 4500¥! —exclamó con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo mientras levantaba la bolsa llena de alimentos que había comprado.

El pelirrojo solo pudo suspirar nuevamente.

—¡Ah, Bakugou! ¡También me acordé de ti, toma! —agregó el rubio sacando de la bolsa una bandeja de carne de alta calidad y lanzándosela a Katsuki, el cual la atrapó en el aire con la boca.

—En fin… ¿hacemos tus hamburguesas? —inquirió el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa, levantándose y remangándose la camisa.

Kaminari asintió con ilusión ante ello y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

 **[...]**

—Así que… tu habilidad es persuadir a la gente, ¿no? —comentaba Kirishima mientras terminaba por freír la carne para las hamburguesas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Denki arqueando una ceja más que la otra.

—Bueno, antes estuve hablando con Bakugou… y eso.

—¡Wow! ¡Bakugou hablando con alguien! —reaccionó soltando una risa—. Y, sobre mi habilidad, sí. Solía usarla bastante…

—¿Solías…?

—¡El profe Aizawa me la suprimió por abusar de ella continuamente! —se quejó cerrando los ojos y recordando los viejos tiempos en los que le pedía a sus compañeros de clase que le dejaran copiar la tarea.

—¿El profesor Aizawa…?

Denki abrió los ojos y comenzó a sonreír con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía… nuevamente.

—¡N-Nada! ¡Olvida lo del profe! —negó rápidamente tratando de que Kirishima no descubriera que el tutor de 1-A también era diferente—. Solo no puedo usar mi habilidad y ya...

 _"Si no puede usar su habilidad de persuasión, entonces… ¿Por qué cedí ante sus peticiones…?"_ Pensaba Eijirou sin comprender cómo era que, con tan solo una sonrisa, Kaminari conseguía convencerle.

—Kirishima —siguió el rubio acercándosele y mirando fijamente la sartén—. ¿No se están quemando las hamburguesas? —agregó observando los trozos de carne que empezaban a adquirir un color negro.

—¡Ah, maldición! —se exaltó apagando rápidamente el fuego y colocando velozmente la carne en un plato.

Eijirou se encontraba bastante confuso al respecto; no entendía muchas cosas y, sobre todo, no lograba comprender por qué tener a Kaminari a su lado le hacía sentir tan cómodo.

 **[...]**

Ya había anochecido y, Kirishima, recién salía de la ducha. Todo estaba en silencio y supuso que, después de haber cenado, Bakugou y Kaminari estarían dormidos… Y así era.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto vio cómo Katsuki se hallaba durmiendo, en el suelo, en la misma posición que un perrito y que Denki estaba ocupando toda su cama mientras dormía con la boca abierta.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquello.

Por algún motivo, se sentía bien.

Aunque siempre deseó vivir solo y de manera independiente ya que le parecía bastante varonil, el hecho de ahora tener a un diablillo y a un hombre lobo, le agradaba. Quizás no fuera lo más normal; alomejor era bastante extraño que existieran criaturas así, pero Kirishima no los veía como si no fueran humanos.

 _"Supongo que tendré que empujar a Kaminari…"_ Pensaba, después de ponerse el pijama, mientras buscaba alguna manera de meterse en su cama.

Y eso hizo; empujó levemente a Denki para poder posicionarse a su lado, acomodándose mejor y cerrando los ojos para descansar.

 **[...]**

 _2:15 a.m._

Kirishima había comenzado a sentir cómo algo le rodeaba un brazo, así que, con bastante sueño, abrió levemente un ojo.

Resultaba ser Kaminari, el cual se le había aferrado con ambos brazos, así que el pelirrojo solo sonrió al respecto y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

 _3:00 a.m._

Eijirou sintió cierto ruido proveniente del salón, cosa que le hizo despertarse.

De todas formas, optó por ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo.

 _3:33 a.m._

Esta vez fue diferente. Lo que despertó al pelirrojo no fue el contacto de Denki ni ningún ruido.

Lo que lo despertó fue la presencia de alguien. Era como si una persona le estuviera observando fijamente mientras dormía y, sinceramente, le estaba empezando a incomodar.

Con dudas, decidió abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que solo era su imaginación…  
Pero no.

Era cierto. Había alguien, y lo único que recordó antes de volver a dormirse fue la sombra de un joven que parecía llevar capa.

 **[...]**

—Eh, retrasado —la voz de Bakugou hizo que Kaminari abriera los ojos lentamente.

—¿Ya es de día…? —inquirió con bastante pereza y aferrado a la cama.

—Son las cinco de la mañana —confirmó bastante serio.

—Entonces déjame dormir más… —se quejó negándose a levantarse.

—A mí me da igual, pero, al parecer, lo han secuestrado —siguió Katsuki frunciendo el ceño—. Y creo saber qué bastardo es el responsable…

Kaminari abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente mientras miraba a ambos lados.

—¡¿A Kirishima?! —se sobresaltó al notar que el pelirrojo al que se había aferrado por la noche, había desaparecido.

—Ese mismo —confirmó el chico lobo después de chasquear la lengua—. Y sé dónde puede estar —finalizó frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa al recordar el rostro de cierta persona.

 **[...]**


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADVERTENCIA: A partir de aquí aparece el Todoroki rarito con tendencias yandere.**_

* * *

†††

—¡¿De verdad sabes dónde está Kirishima?! —exclamó Denki acercándose hacia Katsuki.

—Solo hay un único bastardo que conocemos que sea capaz de infiltrarse por las noches a secuestrar humanos sin importarle las consecuencias —se limitó a responder mientras se crujía el cuello y se alistaba—. Retrasado, nos vamos al cementerio —agregó tomando el liderazgo y a pocos segundos de salir de la habitación.

—¡Espera! —dudó haciendo que Bakugou se detuviera y girase mirándole mal.

Kaminari tenía una gran duda existencial.

Por un lado, eran las cinco de la mañana, tenía mucho sueño y la tentadora cama le estaba observando.

Por otro lado, habían secuestrado a Kirishima, el pelirrojo al que había conocido hace poco tiempo, pero que tenía una agradable personalidad y que incluso había tocado su colita y le había preparado hamburguesas.

—Kaminari —llamó Bakugou haciendo que Denki abriera los ojos bastante aterrado.

El diablillo sabía perfectamente que cuando Katsuki le llamaba directamente por su apellido, iba en serio. Y que, incluso, aquello significaba peligro.

—Si no vamos antes de que salga el sol, ¿sabes qué es lo que quedará de Kirishima? —empezó el joven lobo con una sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño.

—Eh… no lo sé —respondió tragando saliva y bastante nervioso.

Katsuki se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la cocina y regresó al cuarto con un tomate en mano.

—Esto —sentenció levantando aquella hortaliza y estrujándola con una mano, haciendo que lo único que quedase de ella fuera una mezcla aplastada de la piel y la pulpa del tomate.

—¡¿Todoroki lo ha secuestrado?! —reaccionó aterrorizado al entender, por fin, la referencia.

—Mierda, sí que has tardado, retrasado. Y, ahora, vamos —finalizó tirando el tomate aplastado al suelo y dirigiéndose a la salida.

 **[...]**

—¿Y bien…? Confiesa.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me interesa en ese sentido! —exclamaba Kirishima mientras se sacudía tratando de escapar.

Cuando el pelirrojo despertó, todo estaba al revés. O, mejor dicho, él era el que se encontraba así.

Básicamente había sido secuestrado por un extraño vampiro que lo tenía atado en el techo de un extraño lugar y boca abajo.

—No lo diré otra vez —siguió aquel ser maligno—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Bakugou?

Kirishima supo que era imposible razonar con aquel sujeto. Ya lo había negado como diez veces, pero no le creía.

—Como veo que no colaboras, tendré que chupártela toda.

—¿Chúparmela…? —repitió el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos con cierto horror.

—La sangre.

 **[...]**

—Vaya… —comentaba Denki después de bostezar—. Esto me trae recuerdos —agregó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Bakugou y él ya se hallaban en el cementerio dirigiéndose hacia cierta zona que Katsuki conocía y en la que se hallaba el culpable de todo.

—Cállate —aplicó el chico lobo deteniéndose, comenzando a mover sus orejas y haciendo que Kaminari también parara con dudas—. Ese olor… —agregó girándose y mirando hacia cierto árbol donde se podía ver cómo sobresalía una linterna.

Chasqueó la lengua y prosiguió caminando, ignorando por completo al sujeto que se hallaba escondido observándoles.

 _"Solo es el puto Deku."_

 **[...]**

—¿Voy a morir? —preguntaba Eijirou mientras observaba cómo Todoroki se comía un tomate.

—Probablemente —confirmó el vampiro terminando de comerse la hortaliza y, ahora, sacando un trozo de sandía que tenía en la nevera—. A menos que confieses la verdad.

Pero antes de que Kirishima pudiera responder, se pudo escuchar unas voces, cada vez más cercanas, por las escaleras.

—¡¿Crees que ya se la chupó?!

—¡YO QUE SÉ, MIERDA!

Todoroki, sin esperarse en absoluto que Bakugou viniera, no supo cómo reaccionar. Aquello no estaba en sus planes, así que optó por transformarse rápidamente en murciélago y quedarse quieto encima de la nevera.

—¿Todoroki vive aquí solo? —inquiría Denki una vez dentro de aquel lugar.

Al fondo del cementerio habían unos baños antiguos que tenían al lado un par de baldosas que, al ser levantadas, dejaban ver unas escaleras que llevaban al hogar subterráneo de Shouto, un vampiro independiente que, a pesar de no haber sido expulsado de la secta de vampiros, vivía de manera independiente.

—¡Kaminari, Bakugou! —exclamó el pelirrojo al visualizar a aquellos chicos y zarandeándose como oruga.

—¡Ah, Kirishima! ¡Sigues vivo! —aplicó Denki con una sonrisa—. ¡Ahora te bajo! —agregó cerrando los ojos y sacando sus alas de diablillo, las que comenzó a batir para elevarse y alcanzar al pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, Bakugou se encontraba analizando la vivienda de Shouto.

Básicamente, todo estaba vacío a excepción de un ataúd, cuerdas, objetos raros y una gran nevera en la que había una cosa de color negro encima.

Se acercó y, en un movimiento rápido, cogió a dicha cosa negra que resultaba ser, obviamente, un pequeño murciélago.

—Más te vale explicarte, bastardo —sentenció Katsuki mirando al animal que apretaba entre sus manos.

En pocos segundos, Todoroki regresó a su forma original.

Un elegante traje negro con capa y cuello alto hacía relucir su pálido aspecto y sus colmillos de vampiro.

—Bakugou, has venido a verme —comentó con serenidad y cierta ilusión—. Y me has tocado por todo el cuerpo… —agregó desviando la mirada con un leve rubor al recordar la mano de Katsuki apretando su pequeño cuerpo de murciélago.

—Mierda, bastardo, sabes perfectamente para qué he venido —respondió el chico lobo con el ceño bastante fruncido.

—¿Vas a aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio?

—¡QUE TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO SECUESTRES HUMANOS, JODER! —gritó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¡YA SABES LO QUE PASARÁ SI TE ECHAN!

—¡Se nota que se preocupa por ti, Todoroki! —intervino Kaminari después de haber liberado a Kirishima, el cual ahora se hallaba a su lado.

—¿Bakugou se estaba preocupando por mí…? —murmuró Shouto.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! —negó al instante bastante histérico.

—¿Ocurre algo malo si os expulsan de los grupos de vuestras especies? —inquirió Kirishima al escuchar cómo no dejaban de quejarse sobre lo de la " _expulsión_ ".

Los tres seres se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a mirar al pelirrojo, el cual seguía con dudas al respecto y parecía querer saber.

 _"—¿Cuánto sabe de nosotros este humano?"_ —preguntó Todoroki utilizando la habilidad que poseían los vampiros; básicamente, poder comunicarse con otros mentalmente.

 _"—El retrasado se lo cuenta casi todo"_ —respondió Bakugou señalando al diablillo.

 _"—¡Oye, que tú le dijiste lo de nuestras habilidades!"_ —se quejó el susodicho.

Kirishima solo podía ver cómo los tres jóvenes se miraban y hacían muecas raras sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

 _"—De todas formas, si se enteran de que el humano lo sabe, nos echarán a los tres"_ —siguió Shouto pensando en ello.

 _"—¡Pero Kirishima es una buena persona! Me hizo hamburguesas."_

 _"—¿Entonces se lo decimos?"_

 _"—Me da igual, haced lo que queráis."_

—De acuerdo, humano —sentenció Todoroki dejando de usar su habilidad y dirigiéndose al pelirrojo—. Te lo contaré.

—Eh, y también le debes una disculpa —agregó Denki recordándole que había secuestrado al pelirrojo para luego colgarle del techo, interrogarle y planear chuparle la sangre.

—… —Shouto dudó durante unos segundos, pero ver cómo Kaminari se empezaba a preocupar por Eijirou, le hizo considerarlo una débil amenaza—. De acuerdo. Lo siento, humano.

—No pasa nada… supongo —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Y sobre lo de nuestras especies… —comenzó a explicar el vampiro—. Tenemos unas normas en común.

—¡La primera es no matar humanos! —interrumpió Kaminari—. Aunque ya ves que Todoroki no suele dudar en hacerlo.

—La segunda es no dejar que ningún humano se entere de lo que somos —agregó Katsuki con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

—Y la tercera es no matarnos entre nosotros y las diferentes especies —siguió Shouto con tranquilidad—. Si alguno incumple una de las normas, será desterrado de su respectivo grupo de especie. En mi caso, de la secta de vampiros.

—En el mío del infierno, y en el de Bakugou de la manada —agregó Denki.

—¿Entonces hay alguna organización rara superior a todas? —continuó preguntando el pelirrojo.

—¡La del profe Aizawa! —informó Kaminari—. Él es una momia que puede suprimir nuestras habilidades y, junto a otros dos jefes, son la máxima autoridad. ¡En realidad U.A. está llena de seres como nosotros! Solo un 20% son humanos como tú y solemos evitar hablarles.

—Ahora tiene sentido —suspiró Eijirou—. ¿Y al ser expulsados os ocurre algo?

—Problemas —sentenció Bakugou—. Putos y asquerosos problemas.

Kirishima no entendió a qué se refería con eso, así que volvió a preguntar, pidiendo esta vez un poco más de detalles.

—Los desterrados no tienen derecho a nada —aplicó Todoroki—. Pueden matar humanos, pueden matarse entre ellos y pueden ser atacados por cualquier grupo. Suelen juntarse de noche para cazar y, normalmente, son especies problemáticas.

—¿Problemáticas…?

—Ya sabes… —comenzó Denki levantando un dedo—. Lloronas, bloody Marys, poltergeists, jinetes sin cabeza, poseedores, anticristos, ghouls, vetalas, espectros, aracnes, vampiros… ¡Ah, y hombres lobo!

—¡¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO PROBLEMÁTICO?! —intervino Katsuki al oír el nombre de su especie.

—Por algo llevas ese collar, ¿no? —respondió el diablillo con una sonrisa traviesa—. Para no perder el control cuando es luna llena.

Kirishima, ignorando la persecución que había comenzado entre Bakugou y Kaminari, comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. Todo le había parecido alegre y divertido, pero la verdadera historia no era agradable en absoluto.

De tan solo pensar que Kaminari, Bakugou y, ahora, el nuevo de Todoroki, eran expulsados, le hacía imaginarse la peor de las situaciones.

 _"Pero todo estará bien si nadie se entera de que solo yo lo sé."_ Pensaba tratando de ser optimista y recuperando la sonrisa.

 **[...]**


	5. Chapter 5

**†††**

Kirishima, al haber estado preocupado por la situación y lo que pudiera ocurrir si Bakugou, Kaminari y Todoroki fueran expulsados, olvidó por completo cierto detalle.

—¡La escuela! —exclamó recordando que hoy era martes.

—Qué pereza —murmuró Kaminari deteniéndose y bostezando.

—¡Saltarse las clases no es de hombres! —riñió el pelirrojo acercándosele decidido.

—Pero más te vale no juntarte con nosotros, bastardo —agregó Bakugou mirando mal a Kirishima—. Si Aizawa nos llama, no será para nada bueno.

—¡No hay problema!

—Bueno, ¡nos vemos, Todoroki! —exclamó Kaminari despidiéndose de aquel vampiro.

—Nos vemos —murmuró mientras observaba, pensativo, cómo aquellos tres chicos se alejaban.

 **[...]**

Al llegar a casa, Kirishima se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y, sin desayunar, se dirigió a la escuela para no llegar tarde.

Como no podía ir junto a Bakugou y Kaminari, estos dos se habían adelantado y Denki se había dejado la mochila en el departamento de Eijirou, pero eso parecía no importarle mucho.

—Kaminari —la voz de Aizawa y cómo le miraba, le hizo ponerse algo nervioso—. ¿Y tus libros?

—¡En el departamento!

—¿Departamento…? —repitió el profesor mientras comenzaba a sospechar.

El rubio se tapó la boca al instante después de percatarse de que había dicho, nuevamente, algo que no debía.

Denki nunca había utilizado esa palabra para referirse a donde vivía. Siempre decía " _hogar_ " si estaba en presencia de algún humano o " _infierno_ " si estaba con los que eran como él.

Bakugou solo pudo llevarse la mano a la frente y maldecir internamente.

 **[...]**

—¡¿ERES RETRASADO O TE LO HACES?! —gritaba Katsuki a la hora del almuerzo mientras se llevaba a Kaminari a rastras.

—¡No era mi intención! ¡Me salió por instinto! —trató de defenderse.

— _Kaminari Denki y Bakugou Katsuki, acudan a dirección_ —la voz de Aizawa por el megáfono, hizo que el rubio lobo se detuviera y abriera los ojos.

—Mierda…

 **[...]**

—¿Qué relación tenéis con el humano Kirishima Eijirou? —preguntó directamente en el despacho del director, el cual estaba observando todo con una taza de té.

Bakugou y Kaminari se miraron. Denki estaba demasiado nervioso; cualquier cosa que dijera, sería fácilmente tomado como una mentira.

—Le salvó —improvisó Katsuki con tranquilidad y ocultando que, en verdad, estaba igual o más nervioso que el diablillo—. El bastardo ese pelirrojo salvó a Kaminari y se hicieron amigos. Luego me arrastraron con ellos y eso es todo.

—¿Cómo te salvó? —siguió el mayor de cabello negro mirando a Denki.

—¡Me hizo hamburguesas! —exclamó recordándolo con ilusión.

La forma en la que lo había dicho no parecía ser mentira porque, precisamente, sí que era cierto que Kirishima le hizo hamburguesas.

—¿Lo sabe? —prosiguió Aizawa.

—No —volvió a ocultar Bakugou—. No sabe nada y es tan imbécil como Kaminari.

—¡Oye!

—De acuerdo, podéis iros —suspiró el de cabello negro—. Pero alejaros de él.

 **[...]**

—Iida, Uraraka, necesito pediros un favor —comunicaba Aizawa después de reunir a dos de su alumnos en el despacho.

—¿Ocurre algo, profesor? —preguntó Tenya dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

—¿Podéis vigilar a Bakugou y a Kaminari e informarme lo que hacen después de clase?

—¡Claro! —accedió Iida con un saludo militar.

—¡Déjanoslo a nosotros! —agregó Ochako con una sonrisa.

 **[...]**

Kirishima, durante las clases, y por más que lo hubiera intentado, no consiguió hablar con nadie más. No sabía quiénes eran humanos y quiénes no, así que se limitaba a tratar de iniciar conversación con cualquiera a la hora del almuerzo.

Pero terminaban ignorándole y alejándose.

 _"Debe de haber algún otro humano…"_

Pero todos tenían ya sus grupos de amistades hechos.

 **[...]**

En esos momentos, lo único que deseaba el pelirrojo era llegar a casa para poder hablar con Kaminari y Bakugou, así que cuando finalizaron las clases se fue corriendo hacia su hogar.

Tal y como esperaba, de momento no había nadie, así que optó por llamar a Ashido para contarle qué tal le iba en U.A. y a sus padres, los cuales esta vez le dijeron que habían vuelto a soñar otra cosa.

—¿Otro sueño? —inquirió mientras sacaba una caja de leche de la nevera.

Esta vez fue su padre el que le dijo que tuvo una pesadilla donde el pelirrojo era expulsado de U.A. y que, además, trataba de refugiarse en el departamento con cuatro monstruos. Luego, terminaban en horribles problemas y una serie de asesinatos. Todo finalizaba en el cementerio.

—¡Tú también ves muchas películas! —rio al escuchar tales palabras.

Pero, esta vez, esa información le había comenzado a preocupar.

 **[...]**

Pasaban las horas y ni Kaminari ni Bakugou habían regresado.

Kirishima ya se había duchado, cenado, hecho el intento de hacer los deberes, cocinado algo de carne y ahora estaba en el salón viendo un rato la televisión.

 _"—Los asesinatos continúan y cada vez aumentan por los callejones desolados y gasolineras. Aconsejamos no salir en solitario de noche por lugares oscuros"_ —informaba la de las noticias—. _"Lamentablemente, se nos es imposible identificar a los culpables."_

Soltó un largo bostezo y apagó la televisión.

 _"Parece que no van a venir…"_

A pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado junto a ellos, se había acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca.

— _En fin…_ —murmuró dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Pero cuando entró, dio un paso hacia atrás; había una cosa negra y alta colgada del techo.

Con dudas, se acercó lo suficiente hasta poder tocarlo. Al parecer, era una persona que estaba de espaldas y boca abajo.

Aún dudoso, volvió a tocarlo, pero esta vez jaló de la capa que parecía tener, haciendo que dicha persona cayera al suelo.

—¡Ah, perdón! ¡¿Estás bien?! —inquirió acercándose hacia aquel sujeto.

—Debería de habértela chupado en su momento —sentenció levantándose y frotándose la cabeza por el golpe.

—Espera, tú eres ese tal… ¿Todoroki? —comentó el pelirrojo señalándole—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió ladeando la cabeza.

—A partir de hoy, viviré aquí —respondió con serenidad y levantándose por completo—. La pregunta es, ¿dónde has escondido a Bakugou? —siguió con firmeza.

—Pues aún no ha venido… y Kaminari tampoco —informó con cierta tristeza.

—Ya veo. Entonces, buenas noches —finalizó el vampiro volviendo a darle la espalda y subiéndose al techo para poder colgarse boca abajo nuevamente.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, cierta bruja y cierto zombie habían estado espiando al diablillo y al hombre lobo.

—No parecen hacer nada raro —comentaba Ochako al verlos sentados en el cementerio.

—¡Seguro es una trampa y quieren hacernos creer eso! —pensó Tenya mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Bakugou lo había notado.

Desde que salió de U.A. junto a Kaminari, notó el olor característico de Iida y Uraraka, así que se juntó más a Denki para poder susurrarle que había un cambio de planes y que no irían al departamento de Kirishima. El diablillo comenzó a quejarse con preguntas, así que el hombre lobo le informó que estaban siendo seguidos y que, seguramente, había sido idea de Aizawa, el cual no se fiaba.

 _—¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar aquí?_ —murmuró Denki dejando sonar su estómago—. _Tengo hambre, Bakugou._

— _Hasta que se larguen_ —sentenció con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

 **[...]**

Eijirou, por alguna razón, no podía dormir; sentía que faltaba alguien a su lado y en el suelo.

—Oye, Todoroki, ¿estás despierto? —inquirió girándose para verlo colgando.

—Los vampiros no dormimos —respondió con serenidad.

—¿Entonces por qué os colgáis boca abajo del techo? —siguió con una leve risa.

—Es divertido.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato más, hasta que Eijirou decidió volver a preguntar con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo conociste a Kaminari y a Bakugou?

—En el cementerio —dijo tranquilamente—. Kaminari estaba solo, como siempre, y Bakugou se infiltró una vez en mi hogar. Fue amor a primera vista.

—¿Kaminari estaba solo?

—Creo que una vez dijo que no le iba bien en el infierno y que prefería estar en el cementerio.

—¿No tenía amigos o algo…?

—No lo sé, pero se burlaban de él.

— _Ah_ … —murmuró comenzando a sentirse algo mal por Denki—. ¿Y se acercó a vosotros?

—Como una garrapata.

El pelirrojo iba a preguntar otra cosa más, pero se detuvo al ver cómo unos ojos se asomaban por la ventana.

Se incorporó rápidamente y sonrió con nerviosismo. Parpadeó varias veces creyendo que había sido su imaginación, pero al volver a mirar hacia dicho lugar, aún seguían esos grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —inquirió intercambiando miradas con aquel extraño invasor.

Todoroki se giró para poder ver lo que Kirishima estaba observando y suspiró al saber quién resultaba ser.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Midoriya? —interrogó con serenidad.

—¿P-Puedo pasar…? —inquirió el mencionado.

—No me digas que también os conocéis —suspiró Eijirou con una sonrisa.

—Vive en el cementerio, era inevitable —respondió Todoroki.

En ese momento, Izuku terminó por atravesar la ventana y entrar por completo a la habitación.

—¡M-Mucho gusto, soy Midoriya Izuku! —se presentó con gran educación y nerviosismo.

Lo que más le llamó la atención a Kirishima fue, a parte del manto blanco que llevaba, la extraña linterna que llevaba en la mano y en la que relucía un pequeño fuego de color naranja.

—Kirishima Eijirou, ¡mucho gusto! —respondió el pelirrojo con amabilidad.

 **[...]**

* * *

 ** _Duda existencial. Si Kirishima tuviera que ser algún monstruo, ¿cuál creéis que le quedaría mejor? Es para una tarea (?)_**

 **†††**


	6. Chapter 6

**†††**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Olvidé mencionarlo, pero aquí Shouto y Dabi son hermanos. Tengo un fetiche con eso._**

* * *

 **†††**

—Y, ¿a qué has venido? —inquirió Todoroki.

Kirishima iba a hacer una pregunta similar, pero Shouto se le adelantó. Era algo extraño que poco a poco su departamento se fuera llenando de chicos no humanos, pero mentiría si dijera que no se sentía acompañado.

Eijirou no les tenía miedo y, cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía feliz de haberles conocido.

—M-Me preguntaba si… —comenzó el de cabello verde—, podría quedarme a vivir aquí.

—Lo siento, Midoriya. Ya somos cuatro, no hay espacio —negó el vampiro rápidamente al leer las claras intenciones de Izuku.

—Oye, es mi departamento —intervino Kirishima al ver que aquel chico de cabello bicolor había respondido como si fuese su propia casa.

—¡P-Prometo no estorbar! ¡Soy un fantasma, mira! —siguió mientras se acercaba a Eijirou y le atravesaba con el brazo—. ¡Puedo atravesar objetos y humanos! Y estos últimos no pueden verme a menos que sepan de nuestra existencia…

—Supongo que entonces no hay problema —confirmó Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Todoroki seguía sin querer aquello porque sabía perfectamente las intenciones de Midoriya.

—¿Pero por qué aquí? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Es por Bakugou —interrumpió Shouto mirando al fantasmita—. Seguro que estuviste espiándole y descubriste que ahora vive aquí.

Midoriya no podía contradecir aquello porque era cierto.

—E-Es que… el cementerio es muy solitario —aplicó con tristeza al recordar que, con el tiempo, Katsuki había dejado de visitarle.

—¿Y por qué eres un fantasma? —cambió de tema Kirishima con, nuevamente, curiosidad.

—Ah, eso es porque estoy muerto —respondió como si fuera lo más normal y corriente—. Aquí está mi alma —agregó mientras levantaba la linterna que llevaba y mostraba la llama naranja que había dentro—. ¡D-Dicen que si mantengo mi alma sin liberarla durante 500 años, podré reencarnar! —agregó ilusionado al imaginar que podría volver a ser humano.

—¿Sin liberarla…?

—Impedir que se le rompa la linterna —aclaró Todoroki aún en el techo boca abajo.

—¿Y qué ocurre si se rompe? —siguió Eijirou.

—Supongo… _que desaparecería y dejaría de existir_ —respondió el fantasma con una triste sonrisa—. ¡P-Pero mientras no me encuentre con ningún perverso desterrado, no pasará nada malo!

—¿Perverso desterrado…?

—Te lo explicamos la otra vez —aplicó Shouto—. Las especies que son expulsadas de sus grupos, se considera que son desterrados. Normalmente hacen pequeños grupos para atacar a las personas y a otras especies.

—Dicen… que les divierte liberar el alma de los fantasmas y verlos desaparecer. Y como no podemos defendernos, somos presa fácil —agregó el de cabello verde un poco deprimido—. Si hubieran héroes esto no pasaría…

—¿Héroes? —dudó Kirishima—. ¿Como en los cómics?

Todoroki, al saber perfectamente lo que ocurriría a continuación, se bajó del techo y optó por dirigirse a la cocina a comer algunos tomates.

—¡Sí! ¡Esos mismos!

El pelirrojo pudo ver cómo la pupila del fantasma se extendía hasta un 50% más y cómo desbordaba Ilusión.

—¡Los héroes son geniales! ¡Salvan a la gente sin importar lo que les ocurra y arriesgan su vida a diario! ¡Además son los mejores y siempre sonríen en cualquier momento, incluso en las situaciones más difíciles! ¡Hay un héroe en particular al que admiro mucho! ¡Cuando estaba vivo, solía comprar dos veces el mismo cómic en el que él salía…!

Kirishima supo que no debía de haber preguntado al notar tal emoción en ese fantasma.

—¡Ah, ya es tarde! ¡Mañana tengo que ir a clases, perdón Midoriya! —interrumpió con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirando el despertador—. ¡Hablamos mañana! ¡Buenas noches!

—¡C-Claro! ¡Buenas noches! —reaccionó el pequeño fantasma.

De todas formas, era cierto. Entre la charla con Todoroki y la repentina aparición de Midoriya, ya eran las dos de la mañana y el pelirrojo tenía que levantarse a las siete.

 **[...]**

—¿No deberíamos irnos ya…? —murmuraba Ochako después de soltar un pequeño bostezo.

—Supongo… —respondió Iida.

—Incluso ya se han dormido… —añadió la joven brujita levantándose y dispuesta a subirse en su escoba para regresar a casa.

—Uraraka-san, no debes volar, la gente puede ver… —trataba de regañar el zombie con gafas, pero el sueño había comenzado a poder con él.

—Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres —trató de convencer mientras daba vueltas en la escoba y trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos.

 **[...]**

— _Retrasado_ —llamó Katsuki mientras sacaba sus garras y le pinchaba a Kaminari en una mejilla—. Ya se han largado —siguió, levantándose y haciendo que Denki cayera al suelo ya que se había dormido en su hombro.

—¿Dónde estoy...? —inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados y a punto de volver a dormirse.

Y eso hizo.

Nuevamente, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca mientras se acomodaba en el suelo y, por instinto, dejaba salir su cola de diablillo.

Bakugou suspiró frunciendo el ceño y, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, se acercó al diablillo.

Katsuki no se solía transformar a menos que la situación lo requiriera, así que esta vez hizo una excepción.

Cerró los ojos y dejó salir sus orejas seguido de su larga cola. A continuación, sus garras se ensancharon y todo su cuerpo se vio rodeado por un suave pelaje rubio. Su nariz y boca se alargaron hasta formar el hocico de lobo seguido de sus manos y piernas, las cuales también sufrieron su respectiva transformación.

En un veloz movimiento, utilizó su boca para coger a Kaminari de la camisa y lo lanzó para posicionarlo en su lomo y dirigirse rápidamente hacia el departamento de Kirishima.

 **[...]**

El ruido del despertador hizo que Eijirou abriera los ojos lentamente, los cuales de repente se abrieron rápidamente al notar cómo alguien estaba acurrucado en su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver los característicos cuernos de Denki.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que Todoroki no estaba, que había algo grande y peludo en el suelo al lado de su cama, y cómo Midoriya estaba en una esquina leyendo una de las revistas que ocultaba debajo de la cama.

No quería moverse por tener a Kaminari tan apegado a él, pero debía ir a clases y, además, Izuku estaba con una de sus revistas secretas.

—Midoriya… ¿de dónde has sacado eso? —inquirió el pelirrojo incorporándose.

—¡Ah! ¡B-Buenos días, Kirishima-kun! —exclamó el fantasma dejando a un lado la revista y evadiendo la pregunta con nerviosismo.

—¿No que atravesabas objetos?

—Puedo elegir cuales atravesar y cuales no —se limitó a responder mientras se acercaba—. Ayer por la noche llegaron Kacchan y Kaminari-kun —informó de lo obvio mientras se inclinaba para observar al lobo que se hallaba totalmente dormido—. Es la primera vez que veo a Kacchan transformado por completo… —agregó con una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno, debemos de ir a clase… —cambió de tema el pelirrojo mientras se estiraba y observaba al dormido diablillo—. Oye, Midoriya. ¿Tú sabes por qué la cola de los diablillos es su parte más importante? —inquirió con otra de sus muchas dudas y curiosidad.

—¿Kaminari-kun no te lo dijo? —respondió el fantasma ladeando la cabeza—. B-Bueno… —empezó algo nervioso mientras miraba hacia otro lado—. Es como el… ya sabes… para los humanos. E-Es con lo que… bueno, con lo que… se aparean —finalizó.

—Oh.

—¿No tenéis que ir a U.A.? —intervino Todoroki, el cual apareció por la puerta, se había cubierto casi todo el rostro con una manta oscura y que, además, tenía un tomate en la mano.

 **[...]**

—¡Tomura-kun, Tomura-kun! —llamaba cierta chica alegremente—. ¡Mira lo que he encontrado! —agregó mientras mostraba una fotografía en la que se podía ver a un lobo llevando en su lomo a un diablillo.

—¿Y? —inquirió el hombre sin ganas.

—¿No podemos divertirnos con ellos? —siguió la rubia chica poniendo un puchero.

—Parecen aburridos —sentenció nuevamente mientras comenzaba a rascarse el cuello.

—¿Y si te dijera que Todoroki Shouto ha comenzado a vivir con un humano? —intervino cierto joven de cabello negro.

—Cuéntame más… —aceptó con una leve y repulsiva sonrisa.

 **[...]**

—¿Nos extrañaste? —inquiría Denki con una sonrisa mientras se ponía el uniforme escolar.

—La verdad es que... sí —respondió el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba una mejilla—. Pero… ¿en serio Aizawa está comenzando a dudar de vosotros? —cambió de tema con cierta preocupación.

—Eso parece —confirmó Bakugou con rabia.

—Aunque no esperábamos que, al regresar, fuera Todoroki el que nos abriera la puerta —agregó Denki mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

—Ni que el puto Deku también estuviera dentro —añadió Bakugou.

—¿No sois amigos de la infancia? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Eso es lo peor de todo —respondió el hombre lobo mientras miraba mal al fantasma que se mantenía en un rincón observándole.

Kirishima, definitivamente, adoraba la presencia de todos esos chicos.

Tenerlos cerca alegraba su día y cuando no estaban se sentía bastante solo.  
Conocer más sobre ellos le resultaba emocionante, pero habían cosas que comenzaban a preocuparle.

Aún así, el pelirrojo prefería ser optimista. Sí, eso iba a hacer. No dejaría que un mal presentimiento le afectara.

 **[...]**


	7. Chapter 7

**†††**

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Aizawa después de haber reunido a Iida y Uraraka en dirección.

—¡Estuvieron en el cementerio todo el rato, profesor! —informó el de gafas con firmeza.

—No hicieron nada raro —añadió Ochako con tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el mayor dejando que se retirasen.

Era otro día más en U.A., específicamente, la hora del almuerzo.

—Llama a Kendou, Yaoyorozu y Jirou —ordenó el director mientras se tomaba una taza de café.

 **[...]**

—¿Ocurre algo, profesor? —inquirió Momo, con dudas, al ver que ella, Jirou y Kendou habían sido citadas.

—Solo queremos saber sobre Kaminari —informó Aizawa dirigiéndose a las dos chicas de cabello oscuro—. ¿Hace cuánto que no acude al infierno?

—¿Kaminari? —dudó Kyouka—. Diría que un par de años…

—¿Ha hecho algo malo? —preguntó Yaoyorozu con preocupación.

—No es nada, tranquila —aplicó el de cabello negro y dirigió su mirada hacia Kendou—. ¿Y Bakugou?

—¿Bakugou…? Pues creo que tampoco acude a la manada desde hace unos cuantos años —informó la joven de cabello naranja.

—Entiendo. Gracias, podéis iros.

 **[...]**

Como Midoriya era un fantasma, no podía asistir a ninguna escuela para aprender como lo hacían los de su edad. Los fantasmas simplemente vagaban por los lugares tratando de hacer más ameno su día a día o buscándose entre ellos para pasar el rato.

Por otro lado, Todoroki tampoco podía ya que era un vampiro. La luz del sol le daba miedo y solía cubrirse con mantas oscuras cuando amanecía.

Normalmente los de su especie vivían juntos en zonas subterráneas y, los que no eran desterrados, se alimentaban simplemente de frutas y verduras. En cambio, los desterrados, cazaban por la noche y podían disfrutar al 100% de la sangre humana.

—I-Iré a ver si tienen el nuevo volumen de BnHA… —comentó Izuku despidiéndose y atravesando la ventana de la habitación de Kirishima para salir a la calle.

Al fantasmita le gustaba ir a diversas tiendas de revistas para poder leer sus favoritas; el problema radicaba en cuando alguna persona veía cómo un ejemplar levitaba, haciendo que Midoriya se viera obligado a dejar de leerlo y marcharse.

Mientras, Shouto había cerrado las cortinas de todo el departamento para que no entrase la luz. Así podía quedarse tranquilamente, subido al techo boca abajo, esperando a que pasaran las horas hasta que llegase Bakugou.

Estaba acostumbrado a la tranquilidad y a estar solo, así que no le importaba esperar lo que hiciera falta hasta poder volver a ver a Katsuki.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo… _hermanito_.

Cierta voz casi imposible de no reconocer, hizo que Shouto abriera los ojos sorprendido y se posicionara rápidamente en una de las esquinas del cuarto para visualizarle mejor.

—Tranquilo, no vengo a atacarte —siguió aquel sujeto dejándose ver.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Dabi? —sentenció el vampiro de cabello bicolor manteniéndose alerta a cualquier movimiento.

—¿No puede un hermano mayor visitar a su hermano menor?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada realmente, pero me he enterado que estás viviendo con un humano —explicó el de cabello negro—. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Ah, sí. ¿Kirishima Eijirou?

—No te incumbe.

—¿No que eras independiente? —siguió bastante satisfecho ya que, al parecer, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

Básicamente, provocar a Todoroki.

—O quizás lo hiciste por… ¿Bakugou Katsuki?

Lo último fue suficiente para que Shouto mostrase rabia en sus ojos y apretase los dientes dejando ver el par de afilados colmillos que tenía.

—Vamos, hermanito, menos hostilidad… —continuó dándole la espalda y comenzando a pasear tranquilamente por toda la habitación—. Y, entonces… no te importa que vayamos a por ese tal Kirishima, ¿verdad? Digo, solo te importa aquel hombre lobo, ¿no?

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Pero no os haría un favor? Ese tipo sabe sobre vosotros, ¿no? —proseguía cada vez más satisfecho—. Así no estaréis vulnerables a ser desterrados.

—Déjanos en paz —ignoró comenzando a alzar el tono de su voz—. Lárgate ahora mismo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya me voy… —finalizó dispuesto a abandonar el cuarto.

Por un segundo, a Shouto le pareció ver cómo Dabi sonreía levemente antes de salir por la puerta.

En realidad, le daba igual.  
Kirishima era una persona a la que había conocido hace poco tiempo, así que no podía sentir demasiado aprecio por él.

Pero Todoroki sabía que había otra persona que sí le apreciaba. Sabía que si le ocurría algo a Kirishima, Kaminari estaría triste. Y era consciente de que si Kaminari lloraba, Bakugou se sentiría mal.

Y, para aquel vampiro, no había nada más doloroso que ver a Bakugou sufrir.

 **[...]**

—¿Lo tienes? —inquiría Toga felizmente mientras cubría al joven, que acababa de salir por la puerta, con una manta oscura.

Dabi se limitó a sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña grabadora y mostrar una leve sonrisa.

—Con esto ya podemos empezar el juego.

—¡Seguro que a Tomura-kun le va a gustar! —exclamó la rubia dejando ver sus largos y venenosos colmillos.

—Perfecto.

 **[...]**

Las clases finalizaron y, Kirishima, rápidamente recogió sus cosas para volver a casa. Era el momento que más disfrutaba del día; estar acompañado por aquellos, quizás raritos, pero buenos chicos.

 _"¿Debería comprar algo para Todoroki y Midoriya…?"_ Pensaba mientras pasaba por una tienda 24h. _"Pero… No sé qué comen los fantasmas y Todoroki parece que se alimenta de tomates…"_

Sonrió y optó por entrar para adquirir un par de kilos de tomate y algunas variedades de productos para ver si Izuku comía algo o no.

 **[...]**

—¡Parece que nos hemos librado! —comentaba Denki alegremente mientras regresaba al departamento con Bakugou.

—No bajes la guardia, retrasado. En cualquier momento pueden volver a mandar a alguien para vigilarnos —respondió Katsuki después de chasquear la lengua.

—¡Da igual! ¡Lo importante es que hoy podremos hablar con Kirishima! —agregó más feliz de lo normal—. En clase siempre tengo que reprimir mis ganas de contarle cosas…

—Lo que sea, pero oculta esa maldita cola —sentenció el chico lobo al ver que Kaminari la había sacado de manera inconsciente.

 **[...]**

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó el pelirrojo después de hacer una pequeña compra.

—¡Vuelva cuando quiera! —respondió el encargado de la tienda.

Eijirou se encontraba bastante feliz de tan solo pensar en lo divertido que sería llegar a casa y cenar con todos.

Había comprado carne para Bakugou y él, tomates para Todoroki, pan de hamburguesa, queso y lechuga para Kaminari, y distintos snacks dulces y salados por si Midoriya comía.

Quizás estaba consintiéndoles demasiado con la comida, pero verles felices le hacía sentir bien… sobre todo cuando Kaminari le daba las gracias con aquella característica sonrisa.

Que moviera su delgada cola mientras un leve rubor se posaba en sus mejillas y mostraba el pequeño colmillo que tenía.

Definitivamente, Kaminari le resultaba demasiado atractivo.

—¡Hola!

La voz de una chica le sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que se girase.

—¡Me llamo Toga Himiko! Y tú debes ser Kirishima Eijirou, ¿no?

—Ah, sí —respondió extrañado y sin comprender cómo era que aquella rubia le conocía—. ¿Qué necesitas…?

—¡¿Podrías ayudarme con una cosa, por favor?! —rogó la joven acercándosele y tirándole levemente de la camisa—. Pero vayamos a un lugar más apartado, ¿sí?

—Oh, ¡claro! —aceptó con amabilidad y dispuesto a ayudarla—. ¿Pero cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —siguió mientras era guiado por Toga.

—Eres bastante famoso entre nosotros, ¿sabes? —respondió dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

—¿Entre vosotros...?

En ese momento y lo suficientemente lejos de la gente, Himiko se detuvo y se mantuvo observando al pelirrojo mientras que sus ojos adquirían un color cada vez más brillante y sus colmillos comenzaban a alargarse.

— _Tranquilo_ —murmuró la chica con una sonrisa al ver cómo Kirishima había abierto los ojos y dado un paso hacia atrás—. Es solo una advertencia… no dolerá demasiado.

 **[...]**

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —exclamó Denki abriendo la puerta y entrando alegremente.

—¡Hola, Kaminari-kun! —saludó Izuku acercándose a recibirles—. H-Hola, Kacchan… —agregó mirando a su amigo de la infancia, el cual pasó de largo ignorándole.

—¿Kirishima no ha venido aún? —inquirió el diablillo mientras se quitaba la camisa para ponerse cómodo.

—¿No está con vosotros? —dudó Izuku.

Todoroki, al escuchar aquello, abrió los ojos y salió de la habitación a oscuras en la que estaba, dirigiéndose así hacia el salón.

—¿A qué hora se supone que viene? —preguntó el de cabello bicolor bastante exaltado.

—No sé, pero siempre llega antes que nosotros —respondió Denki comenzándose a preocupar—. ¿Por qué estás así…? —agregó al notar que Shouto no estaba tan sereno como de costumbre.

—¿Qué mierda ha ocurrido cuando estábamos en U.A.? —intervino Bakugou dándose cuenta rápidamente de que a Todoroki le pasaba algo.

—Nada importante —evadió Shouto.

Midoriya solo observaba todo con preocupación y dudas, sin poder hacer nada por no comprender qué era lo que ocurría.

—Todoroki —reiteró nuevamente el hombre lobo, haciendo que el vampiro abriera los ojos al ver que Bakugou iba en serio—. ¿Qué mierda ha pasado? —volvió a sentenciar con el ceño fruncido.

—Dabi —se limitó a decir evadiendo la mirada de Katsuki.

—¿Ese no era…? —murmuró Kaminari con cierto terror en sus ojos.

—El vampiro asqueroso al que desterraron —completó Bakugou apretando los dientes al recordar perfectamente aquel rostro.

 **[...]**

 **†**


	8. Chapter 8

**†††**

Todoroki, Kaminari y Bakugou comprendieron perfectamente que Kirishima no se hallaba en una buena situación; no después de que Shouto les hubiera mencionado a Dabi.

—¿O-Ocurre algo malo? —dudó Izuku, el cual no sabía nada al respecto.

—Deku —comenzó Katsuki—. Ni se te ocurra seguirnos. Quédate aquí, mierda —finalizó dispuesto a salir del departamento junto a Denki y Shouto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Kirishima-kun…? —insistió al ver el comportamiento que estaban teniendo.

—Solo no te nos acerques —agregó Todoroki.

La mirada desesperada de Kaminari les hizo entender que no podían perder más tiempo.

Dicho aquello, los tres salieron rápidamente del departamento, dejando a Midoriya bastante preocupado y con ganas de ayudar en lo que fuera posible.

 **[...]**

Decidieron seguir el camino de ida a U.A., por el cual se suponía que Eijirou tendría que estar regresando. Si no lo encontraban, buscarían por todos los alrededores posibles.

Por el camino, Bakugou pudo notar la desesperación de Kaminari. Lo supo porque aquel diablillo no le había hecho ninguna broma sobre lo que le dijo a Midoriya.

—Lo sabías, ¿no?

Pero esta vez fue Todoroki el que se dio cuenta.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió Katsuki mientras seguía corriendo junto a los otros dos.

—Que si se enteran que Midoriya está con nosotros, también irán a por él —completó el vampiro.

El hombre lobo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a no responder.

—Bakugou… ¿puedes detectar su olor? —inquirió Kaminari cada vez más preocupado.

Era la primera vez que Katsuki notaba tal terror en Denki. Nunca lo había visto así; parecía que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Kirishima.

—¿Lo dudabas? —comentó el hombre lobo mientras sonreía y fruncía el ceño.

 **[...]**

 _"Tengo que… volver a casa."_

Kirishima no pudo reaccionar.

En cuestión de segundos, aquella chica se le abalanzó y le mordió en el brazo izquierdo y en la pierna derecha, para a continuación separarse rápidamente y huir velozmente de aquel lugar, dejando al pelirrojo en el suelo y retorciéndose por el dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir por esas zonas. El veneno que le había inyectado hizo que Eijirou se viera incapaz de utilizarlas; no podía mover ni la pierna ni el brazo, estaban totalmente paralizadas.

 _"Me deben de estar esperando…_

 _Seguro que Kaminari tiene hambre."_

Decidido a regresar al departamento, utilizó la mano derecha y la pierna izquierda para incorporarse. Se inclinó para poder agarrar la bolsa de la compra que había hecho y optó por comenzar a caminar, lamentablemente, lentamente.

 **[...]**

Como estaba anocheciendo, Todoroki no tuvo problema alguno con el sol, pero, aún así, la puesta le resultaba algo molesta.

—Está cerca —comentó Bakugou deteniéndose frente a una tienda 24h.

Los tres comenzaron a mirar por todos los lados, hasta que Kaminari pudo visualizar a una persona que cojeaba al tratar de arrastrar una pierna mientras que uno de sus brazos colgaba como si no tuviera vida.

—¡Kirishima! —gritó mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia aquella persona, la cual se giró al oír su nombre.

—Perdón por tardar, Kaminari —comentó deteniéndose algo cabizbajo—. Creo que tuve un pequeño problema —añadió con una triste sonrisa.

—Esos desgraciados… —aplicó Bakugou con rabia al ver que ya habían comenzado lo que llamaban ellos " _diversión_ ".

Denki solo pudo apretar los dientes y puños con rabia mientras ocultaba su mirada.

Se arrepentía de haber metido a Kirishima en todo eso. Se arrepentía de no haberse marchado el primer día que le conoció.

—Déjame ver —agregó Shouto mientras se acercaba hacia el pelirrojo y sujetaba entre sus manos el brazo que Eijirou era incapaz de mover.

Además de que era como si no pudiera sentirlo, el aspecto que tenía no era demasiado agradable. La piel había perdido su color carne y había adquirido una mezcla entre verde y amarillo con dispersas manchas moradas.

—No ha sido Dabi —sentenció al notar claramente que aquellos no eran efectos de una mordedura de vampiro—. Probablemente… una vetala.

—¿Vetala…? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Mujeres con ojos y colmillos de serpiente —explicó el de cabello bicolor—. Usan su veneno para hacer que la víctima esté inconsciente durante días y, mientras tanto, les chupan la sangre. En tu caso, ha graduado su veneno para inutilizarte una pierna y un brazo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará el veneno? —inquirió Kaminari bastante desesperado.

—Diría que varios días… pero no estoy seguro —respondió Shouto cerrando los ojos—. Solo quieren divertirse. De lo contrario, ya habrían matado a Kirishima desde hace rato.

—Volvamos —interrumpió Bakugou al percatarse del olor de un alumno de U.A.—. Esos malditos bastardos vuelven a sospechar.

Todoroki estuvo a nada de cargar a Kirishima para marcharse rápidamente, pero Kaminari lo interrumpió.

—¡Yo lo llevo! —pidió dispuesto a encargarse del pelirrojo.

—¿Podrás? —dudó el vampiro al ver cómo el rubio se acercaba.

—¡Claro! Kirishima, sujétate —afirmó con decisión mientras le ofrecía su espalda a Eijirou.

Pero cuando el pelirrojo tomó impulso con una pierna y se subió sujetándose con el único brazo que podía mover, Kaminari perdió el equilibrio y tropezó cayendo al suelo con Kirishima encima suyo.

—Kaminari, te lo agradezco, pero… —comenzó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Peso más que tú…

—Te lo dije —murmuró el vampiro.

—Y ni siquiera tienes fuerza —agregó Bakugou mientras miraba a Kaminari.

El diablillo solo pudo fruncir el ceño y poner un puchero. Él quería ser el que llevara a Kirishima, pero, ahora, solo podía limitarse a caminar detrás, llevar la bolsa de la compra y observar con cierta envidia a Todoroki y Bakugou, de los cuales el vampiro era el que se estaba ocupando de cargar a Eijirou.

 **[...]**

Al llegar al departamento, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al cuarto para poder echar a Kirishima en la cama. Al fin y al cabo, por las condiciones en las que estaba, lo mejor era que no hiciera nada.

—¿Es necesario que me quede aquí...? —inquirió con cierta tristeza al verse incapaz de mover siquiera un poco la pierna y el brazo; sobre todo al ver el horrible aspecto que tenían.

El pelirrojo no quería que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Se suponía que hoy, por la noche, Kirishima les prepararía una buena cena a cada uno y disfrutarían de la compañía al estar juntos.

—Sería lo conveniente —respondió Shouto.

—Kirishima —comenzó Kaminari mientras se acercaba para sentarse al borde de la cama y girar su rostro pudiendo ver al pelirrojo—. ¿Quién fue la que te hizo esto? ¿Qué aspecto tenía? —preguntó con un tono de voz roto y desesperado.

Eijirou, ante la pregunta y al ver a Denki en tal situación, bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza.

Sentía que por su culpa, ahora, Kaminari estaba preocupado… y Kirishima no quería eso.

—Tenía dos coletas, era rubia, bajita y llevaba un uniforme —informó con una leve y triste sonrisa—. Me pidió ayuda y accedí a seguirla.

—¿Tus padres no te han enseñado a no seguir a extraños? —sentenció Katsuki con cierta rabia.

—¡Parecía realmente inofensiva y buena! —se defendió el pelirrojo—. Quién iba a imaginar que no era humana…

Permanecieron un rato más en silencio hasta que Bakugou perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Todo el ambiente se había vuelto bastante tenso y Kirishima y Kaminari parecían estar sintiéndose culpables por las situaciones del contrario; y Katsuki lo pudo ver.

Pudo ver que Eijirou se sentía culpable ya que, por su error, Denki estaba sintiendo rabia y frustración; pudo ver que Kaminari se sentía culpable por haber metido a Kirishima en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que, por eso, habían atentado contra su vida.

—¡MIERDA! —gritó haciendo reaccionar a los jóvenes cabizbajos—. ¡CAMBIAD ESAS PUTAS CARAS! ¡ME ENFERMÁIS! ¡¿Y qué si le han dejado la puta pierna y la jodida mano inutilizadas?! ¡¿Y qué si el retrasado se siente estúpidamente frustrado?! ¡¿Acaso la situación va a mejorar pensando en esas mierdas?!

Eijirou y Denki abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se miraron durante unos segundos.

—Bakugou… —murmuró Shouto con cierto brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

Con esas palabras, lo único que consiguió Bakugou fue enamorar más a Todoroki.

—Supongo que… tiene razón —aplicó Kaminari con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Agh! —exclamó el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos y llevándose la única mano útil que tenía a la cabeza—. ¡Es verdad! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Esto no es varonil! —finalizó, para a continuación abrir los ojos y recuperar la sonrisa.

Pero la alegría del momento duró poco cuando, de repente, a Kaminari se le vino cierto detalle a la mente.

—Esperad un momento… —comenzó con dudas mientras miraba a Bakugou—. ¿Y Midoriya?

Katsuki solo necesitó un par de segundos para procesar dicha información y salir rápidamente del cuarto para buscar por todos los posibles lugares del departamento.

—¡MIERDA! ¡Y SE LO DIJE! —se pudo escuchar los gritos de aquel rubio al tratar de encontrarle y no hallar _absolutamente_ nada.

 **[...]**


	9. Chapter 9

**†††**

Aunque nunca fuese capaz de admitirlo, el hecho de que Midoriya no estuviera, era algo que había comenzado a desesperar a Katsuki.

Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo más, se dirigió a la puerta para salir y buscarlo, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir dicha puerta, se dio un golpe con algo, o, mejor dicho, con alguien.

—¿K-Kacchan…? —inquirió el fantasma que acababa de atravesar la entrada y con el que Katsuki había chocado.

—¡MIERDA, DEKU! —se exaltó jalando al de cabello verde por un brazo y llevándoselo a rastras a la habitación.

—¡¿O-Ocurre algo?! ¡¿K-Kacchan?!

Midoriya no supo que había hecho mal.

Simplemente, al ver que todos se habían ido a buscar a Kirishima y que, además, Bakugou y Todoroki le advirtieron que no les siguiera, Izuku decidió ir al cementerio a por sus ahorros secretos (monedas que se encontraba en el suelo y que aprovechaba a guardar) para dirigirse a una tienda y comprar una revista.

Como los humanos que no sabían de su existencia no podían verle, lo que hacía Midoriya era dejar el dinero encima del mostrador y llevarse, tratando de no levantar sospechas, la revista que deseaba.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?! —exclamó Katsuki bastante harto de todo y soltando a Izuku.

Bakugou estaba cansado de que vinieran los problemas uno tras otro y que la situación solo fuera a peor.

—Bakugou —trató Todoroki de tranquilizar mientras se acercaba hacia Katsuki.

—Oh no, ya empiezan de nuevo… —dijo Denki para sí con nerviosismo.

Kaminari tragó saliva y prefirió acomodarse y meterse en la cama junto a Kirishima.

Aquel diablillo sabía perfectamente que estaba a punto de comenzar otra problemática discusión entre Katsuki e Izuku.

—No lo entiendo, Kacchan —respondió el fantasma mientras dejaba a un lado la revista que había comprado y sujetaba con ambas manos su linterna—. No sé qué he hecho para que...

—¡Te dije que no salieras, mierda! —interrumpió nuevamente cada vez con más rabia.

—¿Y qué querías…? —murmuró algo cabizbajo—. ¡No me gusta quedarme solo, Kacchan! —exclamó levantando su rostro y mirándole con cierto dolor en sus ojos—. Tú… siempre…

Kirishima, al ser testigo de aquella discusión, no pudo evitar querer decir algo respecto.

—Esperad un momento —intervino haciendo que Katsuki e Izuku le mirasen con dudas—. ¿Estáis discutiendo porque Bakugou se preocupó por ti, Midoriya? —inquirió ladeando la cabeza y al ver que la razón era algo ridícula.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Izuku y Katsuki se quedaran en silencio, para que segundos después, Bakugou chasqueara la lengua y se largase de aquel lugar con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Ah, lo dijiste —comentó Kaminari soltando una risa.

Midoriya se limitó a ir a por su revista y quedarse en un rincón; por un momento, a Kirishima le pareció verle sonreír levemente antes de que ocultara su rostro con dicha revista.

 **[...]**

—¿Ya lo enviaste? —inquirió Shigaraki mientras trataba de hacer una torre de naipes.

—Sí —confirmó Dabi con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción—. Los de U.A. ya deberían de saberlo.

—¡Chicos! —la voz de Toga hizo que se giraran hacia ella—. ¡Lo hice! —agregó con una ilusionada sonrisa y señalando sus colmillos—. ¡Inhabilité al humano!

—Genial, genial… —murmuraba Tomura mientras comenzaba a rascarse el cuello y sonreír.

—Entonces… ¿empezamos? —agregó el vampiro de cabello oscuro.

—Hagámosles una pequeña visita —finalizó Shigaraki mientras terminaba su torre de naipes.

 **[...]**

—Bueno… —comenzó Denki al sentir cómo le empezaba a rugir el estómago—. ¿No tenéis hambre?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Kirishima al recordar la compra que había hecho—. Tenía planeado… —siguió mientras trataba de hacer el intento de levantarse apoyándose con una sola mano.

—¡Alto ahí! —detuvo Kaminari rápidamente—. ¡No puedes moverte, Kirishima! —agregó frunciendo el ceño levemente—. Déjanoslo a nosotros —finalizó sonriéndole con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y mostrando el característico colmillo de diablillo.

Eijirou no pudo reaccionar diciendo nada más. Sentía su rostro arder mientras veía cómo Kaminari salía de la habitación y movía su colita.

Todoroki solo pudo observar claramente cómo Denki estaba feliz por ayudar al pelirrojo y cómo este se había quedado embelesado por Kaminari.

 _"—Creo que le gustas al humano"_ —comentó el vampiro utilizando su habilidad y haciendo que el diablillo se detuviera al escuchar tales palabras en su mente.

El alegre rubio no supo qué responder.

Tragó saliva y prosiguió su camino hacia la cocina mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

 _"—Aunque me beneficia a mí"_ —siguió Shouto inexpresivamente—. _"Así no me quita a Bakugou."_

 **[...]**

 _"¿Será posible…?"_ Pensaba Kaminari con una leve sonrisa.

Pero negó aquel pensamiento rápidamente al creer que lo más probable era que no funcionara.

Kirishima era amable con todos. Era alegre, normalmente optimista y decidido.

Las posibilidades de que pudiera enamorarse de alguien que no era humano y que, encima, era un chico, eran mínimas.

—Oye, Bakugou —introdujo Denki al llegar a la cocina y ver a aquel hombre lobo desgarrar un pedazo de carne con rabia.

Katsuki se giró y le miró bastante mal; odiaba que le interrumpieran mientras comía.

—Tú sabes cocinar, ¿no? —agregó ilusionado.

 **[...]**

—Midoriya, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió Kirishima sin moverse de la cama mientras observaba cómo aquel fantasma estaba tan metido en su lectura—. ¿Los fantasmas coméis algo…?

El chico de cabello verde, al oír aquello, bajó la revista y respondió como si fuera lo más normal.

—No podemos digerir alimentos. O eso me han dicho… ¡A-Aunque tampoco siento hambre ni ganas de ir al baño!

—Oh, ya veo… —murmuró sintiéndose algo mal por Izuku; después de todo, aquel chico fantasma ya no podía disfrutar del placer que era la comida—. ¿Y tú, Todoroki? —agregó mirando al vampiro que se había vuelto a colgar del techo boca abajo—. ¿Solo comes verduras y frutas?

—Podría chuparte toda la sangre, pero sí —aplicó bajándose y mirándole con serenidad—. Solo tengo permitido comer eso a menos que sea desterrado —agregó haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera con nerviosismo—. Aunque me gustan los tomates.

Eijirou no supo qué más decir.

Izuku había vuelto a continuar su lectura y Shouto volvió a colgarse del techo.

 _"Quiero levantarme…"_

—¡Una pregunta, Kiri…

Pero Kaminari se detuvo al ver cómo el pelirrojo había estado tratando de levantarse mientras nadie le miraba.

Denki había aparecido por la puerta y había pillado a Eijirou tratando de pararse.

Frunció el ceño levemente y se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo para volver a dejarle dentro de la cama, envolviéndole con una manta para que no tratara nuevamente de levantarse.

—No me gusta estar así… —confesó el pelirrojo teniendo que asimilarlo.

—Dije que nosotros nos encargamos —aplicó el rubio de brazos cruzados—. Ah, sí, ¿cómo te gusta la carne? —inquirió al recordar por lo que había venido—. ¿Poco hecha, muy hecha o en su punto?

Aquella era una pregunta bastante difícil para Eijirou; le gustaba de todas las maneras.

Cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño por tratar de decidir cómo la prefería.

—¡En su punto! —optó por exclamar—. Aunque… poco hecha también me gusta…

—¡Ya veo! —comentó dispuesto a regresar a la cocina, no sin antes girarse una última vez—. Y no te levantes, eh.

Kirishima no podía negarse ante esa mirada.

 **[...]**

—¡Kirishima! —nuevamente, se pudo escuchar la voz de Kaminari seguida de la presencia de aquel chico, el cual venía alegremente con una bandeja de comida—. ¡Mira, lo he hecho yo! —agregó con ilusión mientras le ofrecía lo que parecía ser trozos de carne quemada.

—Esa mierda no es ni comestible —intervino Katsuki por la puerta, el cual también llevaba una bandeja en la que se podía apreciar diversos platos de carne y que, al parecer, estaban perfectamente hechos y desprendían un exquisito olor.

—¡No puede estar tan mala! —se quejó Kaminari dispuesto a probar su propia comida.

Y eso hizo.

Cogió un trozo de la carne que había preparado y se lo llevó a la boca mientras masticaba felizmente… pero su expresión, a lo largo de los segundos, fue cambiando drásticamente a una bastante mala.

Esta vez, algo cabizbajo, observó nuevamente la carne que había preparado.

—Creo… que es mejor que pruebes la de Bakugou —afirmó consciente de que no podía darle tal aberración a Kirishima—. ¡Iré a tirarla, ya vengo! —agregó rápidamente.

—¡Espera! —detuvo el pelirrojo velozmente, haciendo que el diablillo se girase con dudas—. ¡Quiero probarla! —agregó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Seguro…? —dudó Denki no muy convencido—. Sabe bastante mal.

—Pero lo hiciste tú —defendió Kirishima volviéndole a sonreír, mostrando esta vez aquellos puntiagudos dientes.

Dicho y hecho, cuando Eijirou utilizó la única mano que podía para llevarse un trozo a la boca, se dio cuenta.

Esa carne estaba terriblemente quemada y seca. No tenía sal ni sabor y era difícil de masticar por lo dura que estaba.

Kirishima nunca pensó que algo de carne le decepcionaría, pero esa cosa sabía horriblemente mal.

Aún así, Kaminari fue el que lo hizo.

Lo hizo para él y se veía que había puesto todo su cariño en ello.

—¡No está tan mal! —exclamó el pelirrojo mientras volvía a llevarse otro pedazo a la boca y comenzaba a masticar.

Cada minuto que pasaba, Denki sentía que Eijirou era cada vez más importante. Sentía que era la persona con la que quería estar por siempre.

Mientras tanto, Bakugou se hallaba en el suelo gozando de su propia comida. Y es que aquel hombre lobo cocinaba demasiado bien; y Denki lo sabía.

—Bastardo —llamó Katsuki dirigiéndose a Todoroki—. Hay tomates en la cocina —agregó recordando que Kirishima había traído como dos kilos de ello.

Shouto, al oír esas palabras, bajó del techo y se dirigió hacia dicho lugar, pero, por el camino, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Con curiosidad, se acercó y vio cómo alguien metía cuatro sobres por debajo de la puerta. Se agachó para recogerlos y regresó a la habitación para entregárselos al que, supuso, era el destinatario.

—Ha llegado esto —comentó Shouto mientras mostraba las cuatro cartas que tenía en mano.

—Oh, ¿puedes leerlas por mí? —inquirió Kirishima al estar ocupado comiendo con la única mano que podía usar.

Pero el contenido de aquellas cartas no era algo que iba dirigido específicamente a Kirishima; y Todoroki lo supo cuando comenzó a leerlas una por una.

 ** _"Kirishima Eijirou, has sido expulsado de U.A._**

 ** _Creemos que no es necesario especificar el motivo ya que debes conocerlo perfectamente."_**

 ** _"Bakugou Katsuki y Kaminari Denki, habéis sido desterrados por incumplir las normas establecidas. Por consecuente, también quedáis expulsados de U.A.."_**

 _ **"Todoroki Shouto, has sido desterrado por incumplir las normas establecidas."**_

 ** _"Hemos recibido grabaciones e imágenes donde cada uno de vosotros salía incumpliendo una importante norma. No podemos hacer nada, esperamos que os vaya bien como desterrados._**

 _ **—U.A."**_

 **[...]**


	10. Chapter 10

**†††**

Ninguno supo qué decir.

Aquello que había leído Todoroki dejó sin palabras al resto de jóvenes; desconocían lo que deberían de hacer ahora en adelante.

Habían sido expulsados de U.A. y, Kaminari, Todoroki y Bakugou, además, desterrados.

Ya no tenían derecho a nada.

En cualquier momento podían ser asesinados por cualquier otra especie que hubiera sido desterrada también.

Podían matar fácilmente a Kirishima. Podían atacarles en grupo y asesinarles con gran facilidad.

Hicieran lo que hicieran, estaban desprotegidos. Nada les aseguraba que, si salían a la calle, regresarían al departamento con vida.

Pero, el problema principal no era solo eso.

Lo que de verdad había comenzado a aterrarles era saber que el hermano de Todoroki iba tras ellos y que, incluso, no estaba solo.

A saber cuántos vampiros más tenían en su contra. A saber cuántas vetalas más podrían atacarles. A saber si otras especies mucho peores estarían dispuestas a atentar contra sus vidas.

—Todoroki.

La voz de Bakugou hizo reaccionar al resto de chicos, los cuales todavía no habían conseguido asimilar tal información y parecían estar demasiado sorprendidos como para decir siquiera algo.

—Ni se te ocurra dejar que mueran —sentenció levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Shouto pudo comprender perfectamente aquello.

—Déjamelo a mí —respondió con seriedad y cruzando miradas con Katsuki por última vez.

—¿Kacchan? —inquirió Izuku con preocupación—. N-No estarás pensando en salir… ¿verdad? —dudó mientras se acercaba hacia su amigo de la infancia después de haber dejado a un lado la revista y sosteniendo con ambas manos su linterna.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Bakugou. Aquel rubio sabía que, vista la situación en la que estaban, alguien tenía que tomar la iniciativa de buscar una solución; y ese iba a ser él.

—Midoriya —se interpuso Shouto haciendo que Izuku se detuviera—. Bakugou sabe lo que hace. Déjalo.

Izuku, cabizbajo, asintió sin poder evitar preocuparse aún más por Katsuki.

Mientras tanto, ni Kirishima ni Kaminari sabían qué decir.

El pelirrojo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en qué sucedería con todos. Le dolía tanto el hecho de saber que, ahora, irían a por Kaminari, Bakugou y Todoroki, que el detalle de haber sido expulsado de U.A. no le importaba demasiado.

Tendría que darle una explicación a sus padres, pero en ese instante lo único que le preocupaba era el bienestar de todos.

—Si pudiera hacer algo… —comentó con frustración mientras apretaba el único puño que podía sentir.

—Kirishima —comenzó el diablillo después de haberlo estado pensando un buen rato—. No te preocupes —siguió, mirándole a los ojos y haciendo que el pelirrojo alzase su mirada—, no dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño —finalizó con una gran sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

Aquel gesto por parte de Denki hizo que Eijirou sintiera una leve presión en el pecho.

—Eso… —murmuró el pelirrojo.

 _"Eso es lo que me gustaría a mí poderte decir."_ Pensó Eijirou al darse cuenta de que, lamentablemente y debido a su situación, era totalmente inútil.

—¡Eso sonó muy varonil! —aplicó devolviéndole la sonrisa a Kaminari y agradecido por tales palabras.

—¿Y cómo piensas protegerle? —intervino Shouto inexpresivamente al haber oído aquello.

Denki dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrió con nerviosismo al ser consciente de que, quizás, sí que había dicho algo genial que sería difícil de cumplir… principalmente porque Kaminari había perdido su habilidad de persuasión por Aizawa y, ahora que estaba desterrado, las posibilidades de que se la devolviera eran mínimas.

Básicamente, Denki en ese instante era como un humano normal y corriente solo que con alas, cola, colmillo y cuernos.

—Bueno… —dudó cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño levemente—. ¡De alguna manera! —sentenció con ambas manos en la cintura y decidido.

—I-Iré llevando los platos… —murmuró Izuku tratando de no interrumpir y acercándose sigilosamente para realizar aquella labor.

 **[...]**

Bakugou, por otro lado, se había dirigido al cementerio para conseguir ciertas cosas que utilizaría en su beneficio.

Además, era consciente de que si se diera el caso de alguna vetala que estuviera acechándole, esta no se acercaría.

No se acercaría porque sabía que su veneno era inútil contra los hombres lobo y probablemente todo acabaría mal en su contra.

—¿No puedo ir a por él? —inquiría Toga a la distancia mientras ponía un pequeño puchero.

—Sé paciente… —respondió Shigaraki al observar a aquel hombre lobo—. Reunámonos con Dabi… —agregó con una asquerosa sonrisa mientras se giraba y apartaba la vista de Katsuki—. Hay que hacerles la pequeña visita, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Genial! —exclamó la joven—. ¡No puedo esperar a ver cómo se pondrá cuando regrese al departamento y vea lo que les hemos hecho!

—Así que… —una repentina voz detrás de ellos les hizo girarse rápidamente—. Tú eres esa asquerosa vetala, ¿no? —prosiguió frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a sonreír—. Y parece ser que estás aliada con un humano —finalizó dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Shigaraki.

Bakugou había detectado perfectamente el olor que pudo reconocer en Kirishima cuando este fue atacado; Y supo enseguida que pertenecía a aquella chica.

 **[...]**

—¿No debemos preocuparnos por él? —inquirió Eijirou; Shouto, antes, había hecho mención de que todo estaría bien.

—Eso mismo —comentó con serenidad—. Su olfato le alerta de cualquier cosa… más o menos.

—¿El olfato de Bakugou? —inquirió Kirishima nuevamente.

—Es demasiado… al azar —respondió Todoroki mientras se mantenía con la guardia alta—. Normalmente los hombres lobo lo tienen desarrollado a cualquier hora y pueden reconocer y percibir olores a distancias de, como máximo, veinte metros. Pero el de Bakugou es un poco diferente. A veces solo puede sentir un solo olor a dos metros, pero otras llega a diferenciarlos perfectamente y puede alcanzar los cuarenta.

—¡Es como si hubiese nacido con una malformación en esa parte! —intervino Denki sin mala intención.

—¡K-Kacchan no es deforme! —defendió Izuku al escuchar aquello—. Él es genial tal y como es…

—¿Pero Bakugou nació siendo hombre lobo? —continuó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

—Si mal no recuerdo… —siguió Kaminari algo pensativo—. Creo que cuando estuvo a punto de morir por haber salvado a Midoriya, su madre lo transformó para salvarle la vida.

Kirishima desconocía la historia de Katsuki e Izuku, pero las palabras de Denki lo único que hacían eran darle más ganas de saber al respecto.

—¿Transformarle?

—Kacchan y yo… —comenzó el fantasma con cierta nostalgia—. Cuando éramos pequeños, solíamos jugar juntos.

 **[...]**

—¡¿Katsuki-kun, verdad?! —exclamó Toga posicionándose delante de Shigaraki y haciendo ver que la presencia de Bakugou no le intimidaba—. ¡Qué sorpresa! —agregó con entusiasmo y dejando ver sus colmillos.

—Ah… ¿qué hace aquí? —comenzó Tomura a murmurar cada vez más desesperado y comenzando a rascarse el cuello repetitivamente—. ¿No que a más de veinte metros no pueden detectar olores…? —agregó mirando a Himiko y pareciendo pedir explicaciones.

—Me importa una mierda —interrumpió Katsuki mientras comenzaba a adquirir aspecto de lobo—. Pero me encargaré de despedazar vuestros asquerosos cuerpos ahora mismo —sentenció acercándose cada vez más y dispuesto a arremeter contra Toga.

 **[...]**

—¡Oh! Amigos de la infancia, ¿verdad? —comentó Kirishima al escuchar las palabras de Izuku.

—Sí… —murmuró con cierta tristeza y una leve sonrisa—. Siempre estábamos juntos, hasta que un día, por mi culpa…

Midoriya le contó que, una vez, cuando se reunieron para jugar en el patio del hogar de la familia Bakugou, cometió el error de cruzar la calle sin mirar para recoger una pelota con la que estaban jugando y que, sin querer, mandó lejos.  
Por aquel descuido, no pudo reaccionar cuando vio que un camión estaba a pocos segundos de pasar por encima de él.  
Pero, a pesar de que no pudo siquiera moverse, Katsuki sí lo hizo. Bakugou lo había visto a lo lejos y le empujó a tiempo para hacerle caer sin ningún daño.  
Cuando pudo darse cuenta de la situación, era demasiado tarde; Katsuki yacía en el suelo rodeado de un pequeño charco de sangre y a punto de cerrar los ojos; además, la persona que estuviera conduciendo aquel camión, ya se había ido.  
Fue cuestión de segundos que comenzara a gritar el nombre de su amigo, haciendo que la madre de Bakugou saliera de casa rápidamente al oírlo.  
Lo siguiente que vio fue cómo Mitsuki, con terror en sus ojos, sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su hijo para, a continuación, acercarse y morderle en el cuello.  
Al principio, estaba confuso. No comprendía por qué la madre de Katsuki había hecho aquello; sobre todo cuando, después del mordisco, Bakugou abrió los ojos y empezó a gritar de dolor.  
Mitsuki, aún con su hijo en brazos, le dijo que regresara a casa y que, por favor, no contara nada de lo ocurrido.  
Al día siguiente, decidió visitar a Katsuki con la esperanza de que estuviera bien; y, para su sorpresa, el estado de Bakugou era mejor de lo que esperaba.  
Pero lo que al comienzo sorprendió a Izuku no fue ver a su amigo jugando en el salón; lo que de verdad llamó su atención fue la peluda cola y el par de orejas que tenía Katsuki.

—¡¿Entonces la madre de Bakugou era una mujer lobo?! —exclamó Kirishima al escuchar aquel relato.

—Sí —respondió el fantasmita—. Pero su padre no y por eso Kacchan nació siendo humano.

—¿Es eso posible…? —inquirió el pelirrojo bastante sorprendido.

—Parece que sí.

 **[...]**

—Katsuki-kun, antes de matarnos, déjame mostrarte algo —comentó Himiko manteniendo la sonrisa y rebuscando en sus bolsillos para sacar su móvil—. ¡Dabi-kun me ha enviado una foto, mira! —agregó cada vez más feliz.

Bakugou se detuvo al observar la imagen que se podía ver en aquella pantalla.

Era una fotografía tomada desde la ventana de un departamento en el que se podía contemplar con claridad a Todoroki, Kirishima, Kaminari y Midoriya conversando.

—¡Parece que ya ha llegado para hacerles la pequeña visita que teníamos planeada! —agregó Himiko al ver cómo la mirada de Katsuki había cambiado a una llena de desesperación—. Sería una pena que les ocurriera algo, ¿no?

—Genial… —agregó Shigaraki dejándose de rascar y comenzando a sonreír.

 **[...]**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Quizás es un poco tarde para aclararlo, pero recuerdo que lo que salga así: "—" significa que algún vampiro se está comunicando mentalmente con su habilidad y que, por lo tanto, solo él y la persona o personas con las que se comunica pueden escucharlo y responder de igual manera, sin hablar._**

* * *

 **†††**

Bakugou no pudo dar ni un paso más después de haber visto aquello.

La simple imagen que podía contemplarse en aquel teléfono, hizo que no pudiera pensar de manera racional debido a la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Katsuki estaba comenzando a sentir ira e inmensas ganas por despedazar en ese mismo instante a aquella vetala.

Quería abalanzarse y descuartizarla con sus dientes; después, haría exactamente lo mismo con el hombre que se hallaba a su lado.

Pero... no podía.

De alguna manera, imaginar que el hermano de Todoroki llegaba a dañarles, era algo que Katsuki no podría aguantar.

 _"—Bakugou."_

La voz de Shouto que resonó en su mente, le hizo reaccionar y dejar de pensar incoherencias.

—Ah… Lo había olvidado, bastardos asquerosos —sentenció sosegando la rabia que le impedía razonar.

—¡Qué lástima! —exclamó Himiko poniendo un pequeño puchero.

Katsuki, al estar cegado por la ira, olvidó por completo que Dabi, al ser un vampiro al igual que Todoroki, poseía la habilidad de dicha especie. Aquel sujeto podía haber estado comunicándose mentalmente con Himiko mientras que ella ganaba tiempo.

Toga podía haber estado diciéndole qué hacer durante todo ese momento. Podía haberle pedido tomar esa fotografía para hacer dudar a Katsuki.

Y, sobre todo, podía haberle dicho que viniera; Que viniera para asesinar a aquel hombre lobo.

 _"—Bakugou."_

Nuevamente, pudo oír la voz de Shouto; supuso que la última mirada que le dirigió antes de marcharse fue para poder activar su habilidad.

 _"—Solo para asegurarme…"_ —comenzó Katsuki—. _"Bastardo, ¿hay alguien en la ventana?"_ —prosiguió manteniéndose alerta por cualquier posible movimiento que hiciera Himiko.

Todoroki se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero se aseguró de que no había absolutamente nadie alrededor de aquel departamento.

 _"—No, pero, ¿ocurre algo?"_ —continuó el de cabello bicolor; estaba comenzando a preocuparle el hecho de que Katsuki estuviera más calmado de lo normal.

 _"—Solo necesitaba saber eso"_ —finalizó el joven lobo antes de adoptar una posición defensiva.

 **[...]**

Kirishima, después de escuchar parte de la historia de Midoriya y Bakugou, no pudo evitar pensar en aquel detalle destacable; en cómo la madre de Katsuki le salvó la vida transformándolo en hombre lobo.

—¿Y solo pueden hacerlo los de la especie de Bakugou? —siguió el pelirrojo.

—En realidad no —respondió Kaminari con una sonrisa traviesa—. Cualquier especie puede, incluso yo —agregó mientras se acercaba más a Eijirou—. ¡Podría incluso transformarte en diablillo si te muerdo en este instante! —finalizó mostrando aquel adorable colmillo.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva e hizo todo lo posible por controlarse.

Porque las inmensas ganas que tuvo de abrazar a Kaminari en aquel momento, estaban comenzando a poder con él.

De todas formas, con un solo brazo hábil no podía hacer mucho; en su estado actual, es como si fuera manco y cojo.

—Pero, si mal no recuerdo, solo pueden hacerlo una vez —aplicó Izuku con cierta tristeza y volviendo a recordar a Katsuki.

Kirishima arqueó una ceja al escuchar aquello.

—Solo podemos transformar a una persona —prosiguió Denki después de bostezar—. Es como si tuviéramos una limitada cantidad de veneno que convierte al humano en nuestra respectiva especie, pero que después no se vuelve a generar en nuestro organismo, por lo que no podemos volver a usarlo —finalizó mientras comenzaba a frotarse los ojos.

—Ah, ya veo —asintió Eijirou—. Kaminari, ¿tienes sueño? —cambió de tema al notar cómo aquel rubio empezaba a verse algo cansado—. Descansa, nosotros esperaremos a que Bakugou regrese —terminó con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que Denki no pudiera evitar devolvérsela y entrar con gran rapidez en la cama para posicionarse a su lado, exactamente en la derecha.

— _Buenas noches_ … —murmuró con una voz adormilada y aferrándose al brazo derecho del pelirrojo, el cual parecía haberse acostumbrado a tal contacto.

Le era agradable; demasiado. El hecho de que Denki se aferrara a él cuando dormía, le gustaba bastante.

Aunque se encontrara sin poder moverse en absoluto ya que Kaminari había rodeado con sus manos a su único brazo útil, no se quejaba.

El aprecio que le tenía era cada vez mayor.

 **[...]**

—¡¿Entonces te vas a ir?! —exclamó Himiko con tristeza fingida—. ¡Pensé que querías matarnos! —agregó mostrando una leve sonrisa.

—Y lo haré —se limitó Bakugou a responder dirigiéndoles una última mirada llena de rabia.

Aquel olor no significaba nada bueno.

Katsuki había comenzado a percibir un aroma similar al que desprendía Todoroki; y eso solo significaba que un vampiro estaba cada vez más cerca.

Bakugou, con el tiempo, aprendió que cegarse por la ira solo le traería problemas.

Ser capaz de analizar en qué situación se encontraba era lo mejor en complicados momentos; por eso, ahora sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo, tendría que encarar a Dabi y, seguramente, a Toga, la cual se uniría en un dos contra uno.

Y no le importaría en absoluto hacerlo. En realidad, le daría igual jugarse la vida ahí con tal de terminar con la existencia de aquellos tipos.

Pero Katsuki tenía que regresar porque sabía que habían ciertas personas esperándole.

 **[...]**

Había anochecido totalmente y a Kirishima, al ver a Denki durmiendo tan plácidamente, comenzó a entrarle algo de sueño.

—Duerme si quieres —aplicó Shouto al notar que el pelirrojo hacía el esfuerzo de mantener los ojos abiertos—. Alertaré de cualquier cosa.

—¡No, está bien! —respondió abriendo los ojos rápidamente—. ¡Esperaré a que regrese! —agregó con una sonrisa decidida.

Pero, si seguían en silencio, lo único que conseguiría Kirishima era no cumplir aquello y terminar igual de dormido que Kaminari.

Miró a su alrededor y le llamó la atención que Todoroki no se hubiera colgado del techo ni una sola vez; todo lo contrario, estaba en una de las esquinas para poder observar toda la habitación. Por otro lado, notó que Izuku ya se había dormido en otra de las esquinas.

—Ahora que lo pienso… No me había percatado de que los fantasmas durmieran —inició dirigiendo su mirada hacia Midoriya—. ¿También son como las demás especies y pueden transformar a personas? —inquirió girándose esta vez para mirar al vampiro a los ojos.

—No realmente —respondió con serenidad—. Diría que son la única especie diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Nacen principalmente de _errores_.

 **[...]**

Midoriya estaba volviendo a tener una pesadilla donde recordaba aquel día; ese momento en el que se arrepentía de haberle causado problemas a Bakugou.

Ese día en el que no le hubiese importado morir atropellado con tal de que Katsuki no sufriera.

 **. . .**

Cuando Izuku fue a visitar a Bakugou, lo halló jugando en el salón y con un par de orejas y una peluda cola saliendo de él.

Mitsuki no podía ocultárselo, así que al ser consciente de la problemática situación en la que estaba, decidió pedirle a Izuku que no dijera nada.

A partir de entonces, la mujer tendría que ocultar a Katsuki en casa hasta que pudiera ser capaz de controlarse y esconder sus rasgos de lobo.

Mientras ninguna otra especie se enterara de que Mitsuki había vuelto a romper una de las reglas, no sería desterrada. Ahora, solamente su marido e Izuku sabían sobre los hombres lobo.

 _—¿Por qué no puedo salir?_ —preguntaba Katsuki al ver cómo su madre estaba a punto de irse junto a su marido a trabajar.

 _—Ningún humano puede verte, Katsuki_ —sentenció con firmeza y de brazos cruzados—. _Está prohibido._

 _—Pero Deku está aquí y me está viendo_ —respondió sin comprender por qué no podía salir y jugar como solía hacer.

Izuku solo se limitó a escuchar todo con gran curiosidad.

 _—Es una excepción ya que te vio sin querer_ —admitió Mitsuki—. _Pero ahora debo irme_ —agregó mientras se agachaba para mirar fijamente a su hijo—. _Jura que no saldrás de casa._

Katsuki evadió la mirada de su madre sin responder, hasta que al sentir cómo era jalado de las mejillas, optó por aceptar a regañadientes.

Dicho aquello, los padres de Bakugou tuvieron que salir, dejando solos a dos niños inexpertos.

 _—¿S-Son reales?_ —preguntaba el pequeño de cabello verde mientras se acercaba hacia el rubio para poder tocar sus orejas.

 _—¡Pues claro!_ —respondió con aires de grandeza y cerrando los ojos—. _¡Ahora soy un hombre lobo!_

 _—¡G-Genial, Kacchan!_ —admiró Izuku—. _¡Ojalá yo también pudiera serlo!_ —agregó sin saber exactamente qué consecuencias tenía todo.

Ante esas palabras, Bakugou se quedó en silencio para, a continuación, sonreír con el ceño fruncido.

 _—¡Entonces te transformaré como hizo mi madre conmigo!_ —decidió el pequeño lobo.

 _—¡¿D-De verdad?!_

 _—¡Pues claro! ¡Solo tengo que morderte! ¡Hagámoslo ahora mismo!_

 _—¿N-No me va a doler?_

 _—¡Mucho! ¡Pero luego pasará! Aunque, como eres Deku, seguro que te duele mucho más._

 _—¡D-De acuerdo!_ —aceptó decidido mientras extendía su brazo.

Katsuki, seguro de sí mismo y de poder hacerlo, se acercó y abrió la boca dejando ver los pequeños colmillos de lobo que empezaba a tener. Los dirigió hacia la piel de su amigo y clavó los dientes con fuerza haciendo que Izuku no pudiera evitar gritar al sentir tal dolor; sobre todo cuando comenzó a notar cómo Bakugou había introducido un líquido tras el mordisco.

 _—¡Sí que eres débil, Deku!_ —exclamó al separarse y ver cómo Midoriya no dejaba de soltar gritos de dolor y sujetar la parte de su brazo con temor—. _¡Solo aguanta un rato más!_

 _—K-Kacchan…_ —comenzó desesperado y sin poder evitar llorar.

Poco a poco, Midoriya se estaba viendo incapaz de hablar. El profundo dolor, como si estuvieran despellejándole vivo, que sentía en el brazo, ahora había comenzado a recorrer todo su pequeño cuerpo.

Se dejó caer al suelo tratando de hacer el intento en vano de ser fuerte y soportarlo; pero le era imposible.

Pasaban los minutos y no sucedía nada.

Se suponía que Izuku tenía que haberse transformado en hombre lobo.

 _—¿Deku?_ —inquirió Bakugou mientras se acercaba hacia su amigo, el cual estaba en el suelo, había dejado de quejarse de dolor y mantenía los ojos abiertos con lágrimas en ellos.

Se suponía que debería de haber funcionado.

 _—Hey, Deku_ —volvió a llamar comenzando a preocuparse por no hallar respuesta por parte del contrario.

Pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente a Izuku, pudo ver que sus suposiciones habían sido inútiles.

Deku había dejado de respirar.

Deku estaba muerto.

 **[...]**


	12. Chapter 12

_—Hey, Deku —volvió a llamar comenzando a preocuparse por no hallar respuesta por parte del contrario._

 _Pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente a Izuku, pudo ver que sus suposiciones habían sido inútiles._

 _Deku había dejado de respirar._

 _Deku estaba muerto._

 **†††**

Katsuki, desesperado, comenzó a sacudir de los hombros aquel pequeño cuerpo tratando de que Izuku reaccionara; pensando que todo era una simple y cruel broma.

 _—Vamos, Deku_ —comenzó mientras su voz se comenzaba a quebrar—. _Deja de fingir. No tiene gracia_ —insistió alzando poco a poco su tono—. _¡Dime algo! ¡Me estás viendo, ¿no?!_ —gritó dejando caer las lágrimas y observando la muerta mirada de Izuku.

Sus ojos, aún con aquellas gotas de agua, miraban a un punto fijo; Katsuki solo pensaba que le estaban observando a él.

 _—¿Por qué no dices nada...?_ —murmuró soltándole y haciendo que el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo cayera al suelo.

Se alejó y dio la espalda al cadáver mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando así de reprimir el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el pecho.

No quería asimilarlo y tampoco lo entendía.

Bakugou no sabía por qué Izuku estaba muerto. No comprendía por qué lo había matado.

Porque se suponía que podría transformarlo en hombre lobo tal y como hizo su madre, pero lo único que al final consiguió fue matarlo con sus propias manos; Katsuki había asesinado a su único amigo.

 _—¿K-Kacchan…?_

Abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz y se giró rápidamente; aún así, el cuerpo de Midoriya permanecía sin vida en el suelo.

 _—¿Por qué estás llorando?_ —inquirió nuevamente dicha voz con cierta tristeza—. _¿Hice algo mal…?_ —agregó aún más preocupado.

Bakugou, con desesperación, comenzó a girarse en todas las direcciones para tratar de hallar la procedencia de aquel sonido, pero no lo logró.

No había nadie más que él en aquel salón.

 _—¿Kacchan…?_

Nuevamente, esa cercana voz.

Por fin, decidió acercarse hacia el cadáver de Izuku para asegurarse de que no procedía de allí, pero, para su sorpresa, cierta cosa llamó su atención.

Una pequeña llama de color naranja yacía dentro de una linterna, la cual se hallaba detrás del cuerpo de Midoriya.

 _—¿Deku…?_ —murmuró levantándola y observándola entre sus manos.

 _—¡Kacchan, ¿estás bien?!_

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo no era fácil para Katsuki. No entendía por qué escuchaba la voz de Izuku dentro de esa pequeña linterna; tampoco comprendía por qué sonaba preocupado.

Pero, de repente, vio cómo un humo blanco comenzaba a salir del cadáver de su amigo y que, además, iba adquiriendo la forma y el aspecto del mismo Deku.

Desde ese día, Bakugou comenzó a odiar a Midoriya.

Odiaba el hecho de que Izuku hiciera como si no hubiera pasado nada; simplemente parecía feliz al poder seguir estando junto a Katsuki.

Odiaba que no mencionara el tema de su muerte; Izuku solo lo consideraba un accidente. Para el de cabello verde, había sido un error y Katsuki no tenía la culpa de nada.

Bakugou odiaba sentirse así.

Cuando los padres del joven lobo llegaron a casa, comenzaron los problemas.

Mitsuki no podía decirle a Inko que su hijo había muerto; mucho menos que, en realidad, fue asesinado.

La marca de la mordedura que tenía Izuku en el brazo era la única prueba.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Lo único que podía hacer era arriesgarse y contar la verdad; y eso hizo.

Inko se enteró de la existencia de las diferentes especies y de que, por la inexperiencia y error de Katsuki, su hijo ahora era un fantasma.

Al principio no lo creyó, pero cuando la madre de Bakugou adquirió los rasgos de lobo y, además, trajo a su hijo con ella, Inko vio que era cierto.

Ser consciente de que existían, le hizo posible poder volver a ver a su hijo.

Pero mantener todo aquello oculto ya era casi imposible, por lo que uno de los miembros de la manada a la que pertenecía Mitsuki no tardó en darse cuenta debido al nuevo olor que desprendía. Saber que el hijo que tenía era ahora también un hombre lobo, significaba que el marido, humano, conocía la existencia de las especies. Por lo tanto, Mitsuki había incumplido una de las reglas y, debido a ello, sería desterrada.

La madre de Katsuki no podía hacer nada.

Por si se daba el peor de los casos había reservado el veneno para transformar a su marido, pero al utilizarlo en Bakugou ya no podía hacerlo nuevamente.

Desterrada, era víctima fácil para cualquier otro que estuviera en su misma condición, así que decidió encargar a su hijo a los de la manada.

Mitsuki quería que Katsuki viviera, y su esposo Masaru también deseaba lo mismo.

 _—Mamá, ¿por mi culpa Kacchan se ha ido?_ —inquiría el pequeño fantasma mientras sujetaba su linterna y miraba con tristeza a su madre.

 _—Izuku, tú no has hecho nada malo_ —respondió cerrando los ojos y agachándose para poder abrazar a su hijo.

A Inko le dolía saber que su preciado Izuku estaba muerto, pero, al menos, poder verle y abrazarle era suficiente para mantenerse fuerte y no renunciar a todo.

Y, desgraciadamente, no duró demasiado.

Una noche, lo que parecía ser un chico inocente tocó el timbre del hogar de los Midoriya.

Cuando Inko, extrañada, fue a abrir, se encontró con un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules que la observaba detenidamente.

 _—¿Ocurre algo, pequeño?_ —inquirió preocupada por lo tarde que era.

 _—Solo vengo a por mi segundo fantasma_ —confirmó ignorando a la mujer y entrando a la casa tranquilamente.

La señora no comprendió a qué se refería con eso, pero por impulso lo sujetó por los hombros impidiéndole avanzar.

 _—¿No me vas a dejar?_ —inquirió con una seria expresión.

 _—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, pequeño? ¿P-Puedo ayudarte en algo…?_

Un grito procedente de abajo hizo que Izuku se despertara. Con dudas por haber escuchado mal, se levantó creyendo que había sido su madre y atravesó el suelo para poder llegar antes.

Lo que vio a continuación le hizo abrir los ojos aterrorizado.

Un niño, de unos cuantos años más que él, se hallaba junto al cuerpo de su madre, la cual yacía en el suelo sin moverse.

— _Oh, ahí estás_ —comentó el de cabello negro al ver cómo Midoriya le miraba con temor—. _Espero que no te importe que le haya arrebatado la vida a esta mujer. Es que se negaba a dejarme pasar, pero no importa. Ahora es tu turno._

Fue cuestión de segundos que aquel sujeto se posicionara a pocos centímetros de Izuku, dejando ver un par de colmillos de los que goteaba sangre.

— _A ti no puedo hacerte lo mismo que a ella_ —confirmó analizando la aterrada expresión del pequeño fantasma—. _Pero es más fácil, solo necesito esa lámpara_ —agregó dirigiendo su mirada hacia lo que sujetaba Izuku con fuerza.

Quizás fue por impulso, pero Midoriya retrocedió rápidamente y atravesó el muro que estaba a su espalda, dejando sin opción alguna al chico de cabello negro.

— _Eso no debería ser justo_ —murmuró al ver la manera tan estúpida en la que había desaprovechado su oportunidad.

Esa noche, el pequeño fantasma se limitó a atravesar todas las paredes por las que pasaba, sin rumbo alguno y aterrorizado al recordar el rostro de aquel niño.

A partir de los siguientes días, intentó buscar a Katsuki.

Se intentó aferrar a lo único que le quedaba y que quería, así que cuando lo encontró, no se volvió a alejar de él.

Ambos habían aprendido cada vez más cosas sobre las diferentes especies, hasta que Bakugou no soportó estar más tiempo con otros hombres lobo; sobre todo cuando llegaban ciertos meses en los que comenzaban a actuar de una manera que le resultaba asquerosa.

— _Aléjate de mí_.

Las palabras de Katsuki eran dolorosas; pero Izuku se sentía culpable por todo.

Y si Bakugou quería eso, Midoriya se lo concedería.

 **. . .**

 **[...]**

 _"Si tan solo hubiera muerto atropellado esa vez, nada de esto…"_

—¡¿Bakugou ha vuelto?! —la voz de Kirishima hizo que Midoriya fuera abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Todoroki se había dirigido rápidamente hacia la puerta para recibirle; se podía notar en sus ojos la preocupación que estuvo sintiendo todo el rato.

—Bakugou... —murmuró sin poder evitar suspirar al ver que aquel joven estaba en perfecto estado.

Katsuki, al haber notado el olor de Dabi, actuó rápidamente y se dirigió a por su principal objetivo; el hogar de Todoroki.

Aquel vampiro escondía ciertas cosas en su ataúd y Bakugou lo conocía perfectamente.

El hombre lobo también sabía que los vampiros tenían una norma entre ellos que no podían romper por más que estuvieran desterrados; y esa era no entrar a la vivienda de otro vampiro sin haber sido invitado o aceptado en un principio.

Con aquel detalle, cuando Katsuki llegó al cementerio y entró en la cueva bajo tierra en la que vivía Shouto, pudo tomarse su tiempo para decidir lo que llevar.

Una vez hecho, esperó el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta perder el aroma que desprendía Dabi y salir lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Porque, después de todo, habían personas preocupadas por él.

—Bienvenido a casa —aplicó Todoroki.

Por unos segundos, Bakugou pudo apreciar una leve sonrisa en aquel rostro.

 **[...]**


	13. Chapter 13

**†††**

 _—Bienvenido a casa —aplicó Todoroki._

 _Por unos segundos, Bakugou pudo apreciar una leve sonrisa en aquel rostro._

 **†††**

—¡K-Kacchan! —exclamó Izuku reaccionando y levantándose para dirigirse al salón rápidamente—. ¿Estás bien…? —inquirió con preocupación al ver lo agitado que se encontraba su amigo de la infancia.

—Mierda, Deku. ¿Lo dudabas? —sentenció frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Izuku sonrió levemente ante aquellas palabras y optó por seguirle junto a Todoroki, el cual parecía mirar con ciertos celos a Midoriya.

—¡Ah, Bakugou! —exclamó el pelirrojo, sin poder moverse en absoluto, al ver entrar a aquel chico lobo.

—¿El retrasado se durmió? —comentó al observar cómo Kaminari estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta mientras se aferraba al brazo de Kirishima.

—Estaba cansado —respondió mirando a Denki y sonriendo al verle así—. Aunque, bueno, ya son las dos… —agregó al percatarse de la hora y tratando de que no se notaran sus ganas de dormir—. Ah, cierto. ¿Y eso? —cambió de tema al observar la bolsa que traía Bakugou y en la que parecía haber varias cosas.

—Ventajas —se limitó a decir mientras volcaba el contenido encima de la cama.

Izuku se acercó con curiosidad y Todoroki hizo todo lo contrario, sobre todo cuando presenció claramente ciertos objetos y un olor bastante desagradable.

—¿Pasa algo, Todoroki? —inquirió Kirishima al ver cómo Shouto parecía no querer entrar y se mantenía sin pasar de la puerta.

Pero el vampiro no respondió. Parecía un poco asustado y, aunque su expresión se mantuviera seria, denotaba gran desconfianza.

—Bastardo, no vamos a hacerte nada —sentenció Katsuki girándose para mirar al de cabello bicolor—. Entra de una puta vez.

Pero Todoroki negó rápidamente con la cabeza; claramente, no tenía pensado entrar.

—K-Kacchan, eso es… —comenzó Midoriya.

—¿Crucifijos, una botella de agua, estacas y ajo? —completó Eijirou al observar lo que se encontraba encima de la cama.

Bakugou, con el ceño fruncido y una leve sonrisa, cogió un crucifijo y volteó para ver a Shouto, el cual no pudo evitar hacer el ruido característico de los vampiros con sus colmillos mientras cerraba los ojos y se cubría con lo que podía.

—Todoroki acaba de… —comenzó Kirishima al haber presenciado por primera vez el chillido de un vampiro—. ¡Oh, ya lo comprendo! —exclamó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa al darse cuenta—. ¡Lo he leído en varios cuentos! ¡Con esto se ahuyenta a los vampiros!

—Bakugou, eres cruel —murmuró Todoroki aún cubriéndose por completo con su capa y comenzando a temblar levemente.

—¿Y de dónde has sacado todo esto? —siguió Eijirou con curiosidad.

—De su puta casa —respondió señalando al aterrado vampiro.

—Espera, si Todoroki es un vampiro… ¿por qué tiene cosas contra vampiros? —inquirió el pelirrojo sin comprender esa lógica.

—Por si viene mi padre a visitarme —se limitó Shouto a decir.

Katsuki sabía perfectamente que Todoroki escondía aquello en su ataúd, así que pensó que, obviamente, les sería de gran ayuda; sobre todo contra lo único que era más problemático en aquellos momentos: el hermano de Shouto.

—Entonces, ¿ya no tenemos que preocuparnos? —prosiguió el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

—No sabemos cuántos más son —respondió Bakugou mientras guardaba aquellos objetos de nuevo en la bolsa—. Pueden tener espectros o poseedores con ellos, e incluso…

—¿L-Lloronas...? —agregó Izuku con temor; sobre todo cuando recordó la primera vez en la que vio una por la carretera y que, además, parecía estar observándole.

—Las Bloody Mary son peores —comentó Todoroki con serenidad, levantándose y entrando ya que Katsuki dejó a un lado la bolsa con los aterradores objetos que había dentro.

—¿Tan horribles son…? —inquirió Kirishima con curiosidad; le parecía haber oído aquellos nombres en ciertas historias.

—¡L-Las lloronas dan mucho miedo! —exclamó el fantasmita.

—Pero a las Bloody Mary de tan solo verlas ya estás sentenciado —siguió Shouto—. O te desfiguran o te matan. A mí una me echó agua hirviendo —agregó recordando el doloroso día en el que hizo la prueba en un espejo ya que, al ser un vampiro, no tenía reflejo y, desgraciadamente, pudo verla.

—Ahora tiene sentido —confirmó Eijirou al percatarse de la quemadura que tenía Todoroki—. Y ahora… ¿qué haremos?

—Dormir —aplicó Katsuki estirándose y dispuesto a echarse en el suelo para descansar—. No tienen huevos para venir a atacarnos ahora que estamos juntos, y menos cuando sepan lo que tenemos —agregó con rabia—. Y… ¡¿Por qué mierda tenéis la puta ventana abierta?! —reclamó recordando la foto que aquella vetala le había mostrado y comprendiendo por qué había sucedido.

—Ah, es que hacía un poco de calor —respondió el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

Oído aquello, Katsuki la cerró y bajó las persianas, para después cerrar la puerta del cuarto, apagar las luces y acomodarse en el suelo.

Todo quedó a oscuras, así que Eijirou supuso que, por fin, podría dormir como era debido.

El único beneficio de haber sido expulsado de U.A., era que ahora no tendría que madrugar. Lo malo era tener que pensar una explicación coherente para dar a sus padres.

Suspiró con una leve sonrisa y se acomodó como pudo para apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, pudiendo sentir el rostro de Kaminari cercano a él, sobre todo la suave respiración del contrario.

 _"Debo controlarme…"_

Pero las ganas que tenía Kirishima de acercarse mucho más a Denki para que este quedase con su rostro acurrucado en el pecho del pelirrojo, eran insanas.

 **[...]**

 **03:47 a.m.**

Kirishima y Kaminari estaban juntos en la cama mientras dormían con la boca abierta.

Izuku se mantenía en uno de los rincones, sentado y apoyado en la pared descansando; Katsuki, acurrucado en sí mismo como si fuera un perrito.

A Todoroki, lo que más le gustaba de la noche era poder observar a aquella persona.

Se acercó hacia Bakugou y se sentó para contemplar el tranquilo rostro de aquel lobo cuando dormía.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al recordar el momento en el que se conocieron.

 **. . .**

Todo empezó un día cualquiera en el que Shouto estaba en su casa comiendo tomates. Aquel vampiro estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo desde hacía tiempo ya que no aguantaba estar en la secta de su padre, por lo que la tranquilidad de su nuevo hogar en el cementerio, era de su agrado.

Pero, no duró mucho cuando sintió un ruido y lo siguiente que vio fue cómo un hombre lobo bajaba las escaleras y entraba en su preciada cueva.

— _¿Pero qué mierda…?_ —aplicó algo sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba todo.

Katsuki estaba buscando un nuevo lugar en el que vivir, y le habían hablado de una cueva abandonada y oculta en el cementerio. Pero el hombre lobo no era consciente de que ya había un habitante en ese sitio.

Para Todoroki, fue amor a primera vista.

Las suaves orejas que sobresalían por aquel rubio cabello, el ceño fruncido en ese esbelto rostro y la peluda cola que salía por detrás de él, hizo que el corazón de Shouto se acelerase.

— _Oh_ —murmuró Todoroki con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos, para a continuación acercarse velozmente hacia Katsuki—. _¿Puedo saber tu nombre?_ —inquirió sujetando las manos de aquel sujeto.

 _—¡¿Hah?!_

— _Perdón, no me he presentado_ —reaccionó con serenidad—. _Soy Todoroki Shouto, ¿quieres un tomate?_ —agregó sacando aquella hortaliza y ofreciéndosela como si fuera su más sagrado tesoro.

Aquello simplemente marcó el inicio de la relación de ambos. Sobre todo cuando Bakugou halló un sitio cercano en el que vivir y del que Todoroki se enteró, haciendo que el vampiro acudiera casi a diario a aquel lugar.

Pero lo que había comenzado a sentir Shouto por el hombre lobo solo fue mejorando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Y, la verdad, es que la primera vez que, por error, Todoroki probó la sangre de Katsuki, quedó todavía más obsesionado por él.

 **. . .**

 **[...]**

 _—Baku_ _gou —llamó susurrándole al oído y haciendo que el joven lobo abriera los ojos lentamente—. Bakugou —volvió a llamar situándose a pocos centímetros del rostro del contrario._

—¿Qué mierda quieres...? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño al ver su sueño interrumpido—. Déjame dormir, mierda.

—Tengo sed —agregó con serenidad y mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos de diferentes colores—. ¿Puedo… chupártela?

—Ah, joder —sentenció chasqueando la lengua y cerrando los ojos—. Pero no te acostumbres, bastardo —finalizó incorporándose y ofreciéndole su cuello.

Shouto asintió denotando gran felicidad y se acercó lo suficiente para poder introducir sus colmillos en cierta zona a la que Katsuki estaba acostumbrado. Chupó parte de aquella sangre que tanto amaba mientras Bakugou cerraba los ojos; en unos pocos segundos, Todoroki se detuvo al escuchar lo que parecía haber sido un leve gemido.

—Bakugou, ¿acabas de…? —murmuró separándose con cierta sorpresa.

—¡CÁLLATE MIERDA! —negó rápidamente tratando de no despertar a los demás.

Porque, la primera vez que Todoroki se la chupó, le dolió demasiado. Por eso, con el tiempo practicaron lo suficiente para que Shouto aprendiera en qué zonas no le dolía a Katsuki y en qué otras, en vez de no sentir nada o poco dolor, el rubio sentía un gran placer.

—Bakugou —siguió mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a aquel chico lobo, para poder rodearle con sus brazos y apoyarse en su hombro—. Estaba preocupado.

Katsuki no pudo negarse a ello. Por una vez, no podía apartarlo o mandarlo a la mierda como solía hacer; porque esta vez, sentía la gran calidez y sinceridad de ese abrazo.

 **[...]**


	14. Chapter 14

**†††**

Diversos ruidos procedentes de la cocina hicieron que Kirishima abriera los ojos lentamente, recordando poco a poco lo que ocurrió el día anterior; la gran cantidad de sucesos era algo un poco difícil de asimilar.

—Hey, Kirishima.

Una voz seguida de una alegre mirada provocaron que el pelirrojo sonriera al saber perfectamente quién era.

—Buenos días —aplicó Eijirou mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

Kaminari se hallaba a su lado, observándole con una leve sonrisa traviesa y tratando de, al parecer, despertarle (aunque en realidad no hizo falta).

—¡Bakugou ha hecho el desayuno! —agregó al ver que aquel pelirrojo ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto.

Aquella tan agradable noticia hizo que Kirishima se percatara de las inmensas ganas de comer que tenía, por lo que se incorporó como pudo y se dispuso a salir de la cama por cuenta propia.

 _"Aún no siento la mano ni la pierna…"_

—¡Alto ahí! —detuvo el diablillo rápidamente con su mano—. ¡No te muevas, espera echado en la cama! —agregó para salir rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a Kirishima un poco confuso.

Lo siguiente que pudo escuchar el pelirrojo fueron ciertos gritos seguidos de la voz de Denki, lo que le hizo comprender fácilmente el motivo de todo.

 _—¡¿Hah?! ¡NI HABLAR! ¡ENCIMA LO HE HECHO YO!_

 _—¡Vamos, por favor, Bakugou!_

 _—¡¿Y por qué deberías llevárselo a la puta cama?!_

 _—No sé, quizás… ¿porque no puede moverse? ¡¿Tú qué crees?!_

 _—¡TE MATARÉ!_

 _—¡Solo será esta vez, te lo juro!_

 _—¡Si quiere comer, que venga!_

 _—¡Pero solo puede mover una pierna!_

 _—Una es más que suficiente._

 _—¡Vamos, por favor!_

Kirishima no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginarse aquella discusión mientras las voces se oían por todo el departamento.

—Oye, Midoriya —comenzó al darse cuenta de que el fantasmita estaba en el rincón de siempre, solo que esta vez parecía pensativo—. ¿Te gustan los rincones o algo así…?

—Ah, s-sí —respondió con nerviosismo al haber estado pensando en otra cosa.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —agregó al ver que Izuku estaba más extraño de lo normal.

—Bueno… no es importante, es solo que… —comenzó con los dedos en la barbilla—, recordé que ya falta poco para que Kacchan entre _en_...

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS DICIENDO, DEKU?! —interrumpió Bakugou velozmente y de un portazo.

—¡H-Hola, Kacchan!

—¡Ya estamos! —agregó Denki dirigiéndose velozmente hacia Eijirou con una bandeja en manos—. Es para ti, Kirishima —finalizó colocándosela encima de la cama y orgulloso de sí, a pesar de que el que hizo el desayuno fue Katsuki.

—¡Gracias! —respondió cerrando los ojos, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas y haciendo que Kaminari se quedara en silencio unos segundos al verle.

Aquello estaba comenzando a poder cada vez más con el corazón del rubio diablillo.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —siguió el pelirrojo mientras se metía a la boca un trozo de salchicha—. ¿Y Todoroki?

—En el puto baño —informó Bakugou mientras se sentaba en el suelo para ingerir sus buenos alimentos.

—No le gusta el sol —agregó Denki con una leve sonrisa.

Era cierto.

Ya habían subido las persianas y abierto la ventana, haciendo que la luz del sol entrara y alumbrara todo.

—¿Y se va a quedar ahí hasta que anochezca? —siguió Kirishima, esta vez tratando de meterse un trozo de huevo a la boca, pero cayéndosele nuevamente al plato.

—Supongo que sí —confirmó el diablillo acercándose lo suficiente al pelirrojo para poder darle de comer en la boca al notar que se le estaba complicando un poco—. Y déjamelo a mí —agregó sujetando el tenedor para alimentar a Kirishima.

Pero aquel bonito momento fue interrumpido por un chillido vampírico procedente del baño.

Bakugou solo frunció el ceño, se llevó una mano a la frente y se levantó para dirigirse hacia dicho sitio.

 **[...]**

 _ **Cinco minutos antes…**_

Todoroki se hallaba encerrado en el baño, frente al espejo, con unas velas, tijeras y a oscuras.

Aquel vampiro aún guardaba cierto rencor al espíritu que invocó cuando era pequeño y que le echó agüita hirviendo, dejándole una quemadura en su lado izquierdo.

Por ello, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, estaba dispuesto a volver a invocarla.

Después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloo…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, se detuvo al percatarse de que en el espejo se podía apreciar el rostro de una mujer de cabello blanco que le sonreía con amabilidad.

—Te faltó la biblia —comentó la mujer del espejo, sacando su brazo de él y ofreciéndosela al joven vampiro.

—Oh —murmuró sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ello y dudando si recibir aquel objeto por parte de una señora que, al parecer, era algún otro tipo de espíritu—. Gra…

Sin poder terminar de agradecer, retrocedió y se cubrió con su capa vampírica mientras hacía el característico chillido de los de su especie.

Básicamente, el espíritu que iba a invocar se había adelantado y apareció de repente en el espejo, distorsionando el rostro de la mujer albina y mostrando la horrible cara de una joven que sonreía de manera sádica. Además, vestía de blanco y el aspecto de su cabello negro era bastante terrorífico.

Lentamente, aquella mujer estaba comenzando a salir del espejo.

Shouto abrió los ojos al escuchar un portazo seguido de la puerta del baño abierta, logrando ver a Katsuki con el ceño bastante fruncido. El hombre lobo ignoró el hecho de que una mujer de cabello negro se le quedase mirando mientras salía del espejo, y jaló a Todoroki rápidamente, sacándolo de aquel lugar, para, a continuación, cerrar la puerta y alejarse.

—¡QUE NO INVOQUES COSAS, MIERDA! —riñió Katsuki bastante enfadado.

—Perdón —respondió aún cubriéndose con su capa por lo iluminado que estaba todo—. Quería superar mi trauma.

—¿Qué ha pasado…? —preguntó el pelirrojo al verles llegar al cuarto.

—Hay una Bloody Mary en tu puto baño —se limitó Bakugou a responder.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —inquirió Kirishima intercambiando miradas con el diablillo.

—Ni idea —respondió Kaminari encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca he intentado invocar una.

En pocos segundos, y debido a la terrible luz del sol, Shouto se escondió velozmente debajo de la cama de Eijirou mientras se cubría totalmente.

—Pero… ¿ya no podremos ir al baño? —siguió Denki un poco nervioso.

—No hasta que se vaya —sentenció Katsuki sin darle demasiada importancia.

De repente, el teléfono de Kirishima comenzó a sonar, sobresaltando al joven ya que imaginó que, quizás, eran sus padres.

Definitivamente, se darían cuenta si Eijirou trataba de mentirles, cosa demasiado rara en él.

—¿No vas a contestar? —inquirió el diablillo ladeando la cabeza.

—Ah, sí… —aceptó sacando, con su única mano, el móvil del bolsillo para responder.

 _—¡Kirishima!_

El pelirrojo sonrió al darse cuenta de que no era su madre, sino su amiga Mina.

—¡Hola, Ashido! —saludó con alegría.

 _—Oye, ¿no estás en clase? Pensé que no lo ibas a coger._

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio al percatarse de su pequeño error.

Era un día cualquiera entre semana y, exactamente, las 10:27, hora en la que se suponía que debía estar atendiendo a alguna de las asignaturas en U.A..

Mientras Kirishima trataba de pensar una mejor excusa, Kaminari frunció la cejas levemente al escuchar el nombre que había pronunciado el pelirrojo.

—¿Has dicho Ashido…? —dudó pensativo mientras trataba de recordar algo—. Cierto, ¡Ashido! —exclamó al acordarse de aquella chica—. Pásamela, Kirishima —agregó con una leve sonrisa y mostrando su colmillo.

Eijirou accedió pensando que sería una buena razón para evitar la explicación, y le dio el móvil a Denki.

—¡Hey, Ashido! ¡Soy Kaminari! —saludó con alegría.

 _—¿Kaminari…?_

Pero lo siguiente que pudo escuchar Denki fue el silencio de aquella chica y cómo, a continuación, se oía un sonido que indicaba la finalización de la llamada.

—¡¿Me ha colgado…?! —se quejó al darse cuenta de lo que Mina había hecho—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Espera… ¿os conocéis? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—¡Íbamos juntos a primaria!

—¡¿Entonces Ashido no es humana?! —dedució Kirishima.

—Es una alienígena —respondió el rubio como si fuera lo más normal de todo—. ¿No te parecía extraño el color de sus ojos?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —aceptó tratando de asimilarlo—. ¿Y qué se supone que hacen los alienígenas?

—Abducen humanos —intervino Todoroki con serenidad, el cual estaba cómodamente debajo de la cama.

—¿Entonces Ashido iba a abducirme…?

—¡Nah, no lo creo! —respondió Denki restándole importancia—. Además, si fuera así, ya lo habría hecho mucho antes. Aunque… aún no sé por qué me ha colgado.

—Debe saberlo —prosiguió Shouto.

—¿Saberlo? —dudó Kaminari.

—Que hemos sido desterrados, retrasado —completó Bakugou frunciendo el ceño y mirando mal al diablillo.

—T-Tengo una pregunta...

La voz de Izuku, que al parecer quería intervenir, hizo que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué ocurre, Midoriya? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—¿Puedo ver esto? —interrogó con algo de ilusión mientras sujetaba y mostraba lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos; el fantasmita sentía curiosidad por aquel contenido que había encontrado en una caja, debajo del escritorio de Eijirou.

—¡Ah, eso es de cuando estaba en primaria y en la escuela media! —exclamó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa—. ¡Claro!

—¡Yo también quiero! —intervino Kaminari rápidamente, acercándose hacia Midoriya y posicionándose a su lado.

Por algún motivo, el hecho de que, ahora, Denki viera aquellas fotos, le empezó a resultar un poco vergonzoso a Eijirou.

Que las viera Izuku no le importaba, pero que las viera Kaminari…

—¡¿No eres pelirrojo natural?! —aplicó rápidamente al ver una foto en la que Kirishima tenía el cabello negro y hacia abajo—. No sabía que eras teñido —agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡El rojo es más varonil! —se defendió ante aquello.

 **[...]**

—¿Por qué no vamos a por ellos? —inquiría Toga mientras ponía un puchero—. Esto es muy aburrido.

Himiko, Shigaraki y Dabi se encontraban reunidos, como casi siempre, en la cueva en la que el vampiro habitaba.

—Paciencia… —se limitó Tomura a decir—. Tenemos que esperar a Kurogiri.

—¿Y de qué nos sirve ese espectro? —siguió la joven rubia.

—Para esto —intervino Dabi mostrando la foto que había tomado aquella noche y que tenía ahora impresa.

En ella se podía volver a contemplar a cuatro jóvenes conversando, pero había un detalle que de verdad le interesaba al vampiro.

—He encontrado al fantasma que se me escapó hace varios años —finalizó con una leve sonrisa al dirigir su mirada hacia el chico de cabello verde—. Aunque es una lástima no haber podido matarlos en ese mismo instante… por culpa de Bakugou Katsuki —finalizó recordando la oportunidad que perdió la noche anterior.

Si no fuera porque Toga le avisó de que estaban siendo acorralados por un hombre lobo, aquel vampiro no hubiera dudado ni un solo instante en entrar al departamento y acabar con la vida de su hermano y, de ser posible, torturar a los demás para que cuando llegase Bakugou, se encontrara tal escenario.

 **[...]**


	15. Chapter 15

**†††**

 _—¡¿No eres pelirrojo natural?! —aplicó rápidamente al ver una foto en la que Kirishima tenía el cabello negro y hacia abajo—. No sabía que eras teñido —agregó con una sonrisa traviesa._

 _—¡El rojo es más varonil! —se defendió ante aquello._

 **[...]**

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente con Izuku lavando los platos del desayuno, Todoroki debajo de la cama, Bakugou descansando en el suelo, y Kirishima y Kaminari, juntos, en la cama, mientras Denki contemplaba los álbumes que tenía el pelirrojo.

—¿También conocías a Sero? —inquirió el diablillo al ver una foto grupal donde aparecía dicho chico.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Éramos buenos amigos con Ashi…

Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Kaminari había mencionado aquel nombre.

—¡¿También lo conoces?! —exclamó el pelirrojo dudando si, ahora, todos los amigos que tuvo no fueron humanos.

—¡Sí! ¡Es un aprendiz a momia! ¿No te diste cuenta que a veces tenía alguna cinta blanca colgando?

—Pensándolo bien… es verdad —aceptó recordando aquel detalle—. Entonces… —siguió Eijirou acercándose un poco más a Denki para ver mejor el álbum—. ¿Conoces a este? —agregó señalando a otro tipo que estaba en la foto y con el que Kirishima también hablaba.

—¡Ah, Shouji! Sí. Es un ghoul —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y esta…? —prosiguió señalando a otra joven.

—¡Oh, Hagakure! Ella es un espectro.

—¿Y él…?

—¿Mineta…? Ah, bueno. Él sí es humano, aunque también le conozco.

—¿Y ella?

—¡Ah, Tsuyu-chan! Ella es una brujita como Uraraka.

—¿Él…?

—¿Monoma? Un hombre lobo como Bakugou, Kendou y Tetsutetsu. Aunque solo hablé una vez con él y su personalidad era bastante rara. Creo que tenía algún problema mental o algo así.

Durante un rato más, Kirishima fue señalando con el dedo la foto de compañeros que tuvo en primaria y en la escuela media, y Kaminari conocía absolutamente a todos.

—¿Eso significa que todos con los que me he relacionado no han sido humanos?

—Eso parece —aplicó el rubio—. ¡Quizás es el destino! —siguió con una sonrisa y mostrando su pequeño colmillo.

—Kaminari —intervino Shouto, el cual podía escuchar todo claramente debajo de la cama—. ¿Eres consciente de que acabas de revelar la identidad de todos esos monstruos a un humano?

—Bueno… —aceptó Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Estamos desterrados, ya no tenemos nada que perder —se excusó levantando un dedo.

 **[...]**

—¡¿Y cuál es el plan?! —inquirió Himiko con alegría.

—Les daremos algo de tiempo para que se confíen… —empezó Dabi una vez que todos ya estaban reunidos—, y haremos que se separen.

—Genial… —murmuraba Shigaraki con una desesperante sonrisa—. Ahí entrarás tú… Kurogiri.

—Ya veo —comentó el espectro—. Midoriya Izuku primero, ¿no?

—Ese mismo.

—Yo me encargaré de mi queridísimo hermanito… —agregó Dabi—. Y de ese maldito hombre lobo.

—¡¿Entonces el diablillo y el humano serán para mí?! —siguió Toga con impaciencia.

—Disfrútalos y juega lo que quieras con ellos —respondió el vampiro—. Después de todo, son los más inútiles.

—¡No puedo esperar!

—¿Y qué noche iniciaremos todo? —continuó Kurogiri.

—Dentro de una semana… habrá luna llena, ¿verdad? —aplicó Tomura sin poder evitar sonreír.

 **[...]**

Al no poder levantarse ni hacer nada, el tiempo se le hacía cada vez más largo; cada hora que pasaba, le frustraba más.

—¿Cuánto era que duraba el efecto del veneno? —preguntó Kirishima.

—Como máximo una semana —respondió Shouto con serenidad.

 _"Eso es mucho tiempo…"_

—¡Agh! ¡Quiero moverme, entrenar o hacer lo que sea! —exclamó algo frustrado; Eijirou no estaba acostumbrado a estar tumbado sin hacer absolutamente nada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que vamos a seguir así…?

—Estamos desterrados y parece que van a por nosotros —aplicó Todoroki—. La única manera de estar seguros es quedándonos todos aquí.

—A mí me preocupa la comida —añadió Denki.

—Bakugou se encargará de eso —respondió el vampiro con serenidad.

—¡¿Hah?! —se quejó Katsuki al escuchar aquello de lo que nadie le había informado.

—Solo puedes ir tú a comprar por las mañanas —especificó Shouto—. De día no nos atacarán si solo falta uno, y menos irán a por ti ya que tienes ventaja.

—¿Eso significa que nos quedaremos encerrados todos los días sin poder hacer nada? —siguió Kirishima.

—¡P-Podemos leer revistas juntos! —intervino Izuku al escuchar aquello y mostrando uno de sus tesoros.

—¡Y jugar a videojuegos! —agregó Denki levantándose para rebuscar en los cajones de Eijirou con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

—Y… ¿No sería mejor que me transformarais en uno de vosotros? —inquirió Kirishima—. ¡Digo, así podré defenderme! —agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver cómo todos se quedaron un rato en silencio—. ¡Ser un vampiro o un hombre lobo sería muy varonil!

—Kirishima —llamó Kaminari algo más serio, no sin antes sentirse algo dolido ya que el pelirrojo no mencionó su especie—. No es tan fácil… podríamos arruinarte la vida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza—. Dijiste que cada especie puede transformar a un solo humano con una especie de veneno raro… o algo así. ¡Incluso dijiste que podrías transformarme en diablillo en aquel mismo instante!

—¡Era una broma!

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que los fantasmas nacen de errores? —intervino Todoroki.

Midoriya y Bakugou abrieron los ojos y empezaron a sentirse bastante incómodos y frustrados al respecto; aquel tema era algo que, si estaban juntos, preferían no escuchar.

—Me largo —sentenció Katsuki chasqueando la lengua y abandonando la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

—¡E-Espera, Kacchan! —exclamó Izuku levantándose y yendo tras él.

—¿Es sobre lo que le ocurrió a Midoriya? —inquirió el pelirrojo después de que aquellos chicos se hubieran alejado.

—Bakugou mordió a Midoriya cuando aún era un lobo inexperto —comenzó Shouto decidiendo salir de debajo de la cama para acercarse rápidamente a las ventanas y bajar las persianas, cubriéndose con lo que podía—. Cuando ocurre un intento de transformación de humano a especie y resulta fallido, el humano muere y se convierte en fantasma.

—¿Fallar…? —dudó Eijirou.

—Solo podemos transformar a un humano… al que tengamos mucho aprecio —completó Kaminari—. Y, aún así, las posibilidades de que funcione son solo del 50%.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —siguió el pelirrojo—. ¡Si me transformas tú, seguro que funcionará! —agregó mirando a Denki con una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el rubio no pudiera evitar quedarse embelesado por tal imagen.

—Los diablillos son inútiles —interrumpió Todoroki con serenidad—. Solo sirven para manipular humanos. Son débiles contra el resto de especies.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Kaminari frunciendo el ceño y apretando un puño.

—Solo digo la verdad.

—¿Y tan horrible es convertirte en fantasma? —siguió el pelirrojo después de suspirar.

—Son la especie diferente —explicó el vampiro mientras se colgaba del techo—. Los humanos no pueden verles a menos que sepan que existen y las demás especies les ignoran. No aportan nada. Solamente vagan por ahí sin un lugar al que ir y, la mayoría de veces, están solos.

—Parece difícil… —comentó Kirishima imaginándose que Izuku tuvo que haberlo pasado mal.

—Normalmente… creo que suelen suicidarse, ¿no? —agregó Denki mirando a Shouto.

—¡¿Suicidarse?! —reaccionó el pelirrojo rápidamente—. ¡Eso no es varonil!

—Rompen su propia lámpara para liberar su alma y desaparecer definitivamente —aclaró el vampiro.

—Creo que si no fuera por Bakugou, Midoriya ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo —siguió el diablillo—. ¡Parece que es su única razón para seguir adelante!

—Quiere aferrarse a lo que me pertenece —agregó Shouto frunciendo el ceño levemente.

 **[...]**

—Oye… Kacchan —llamó Izuku, con nerviosismo, mientras se acercaba hacia el joven que parecía estar revisando la nevera en busca de algo comestible.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—¿Cuánto faltaba para que…? Ya sabes… —siguió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y mirando hacia otro lado—. Entres en…

—Dos putas semanas, ¿y?

—¡E-Es solo que me preguntaba dónde lo ibas a pasar! Como… como siempre te descontrolas y…

—Qué mierda te importa.

 **[...]**

—Aún así… —comentó Denki algo pensativo—. ¡Debe ser divertido poder atravesar cualquier objeto! Los fantasmas levitan cuando quieren y pueden atravesar lo que quieran y cuando quieran.

—¡Ah, es cierto! ¡He visto a Midoriya hacer diferentes cosas así! —exclamó Kirishima recuperando la sonrisa—. Ellos lo controlan, ¿no?

—¡Sí! Una vez me lo explicó —respondió el diablillo recordando cuando Izuku le habló sobre lo que podía hacer—. Los fantasmas deciden cuándo adquirir una estructura física o cuándo adquirir otra para poder atravesar cosas. Además, pueden levitar unos 20cm.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —dijo Kirishima con alegría—. Y… ¿qué hay de los diablillos? —cambió de tema con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —siguió el rubio mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias al guest que dejó su bonito comentario y además me avisó de mi error xD si no me lo decia, no me hubiese dado cuenta de que en vez del cap 15 subí el 62 de otro de mis fics xD dat fail. Gracias de nuevo!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**†††**

 _—¡Oh, ya veo! —dijo Kirishima con alegría—. Y… ¿qué hay de los diablillos? —cambió de tema con cierta curiosidad._

 _—¿Quieres saberlo? —siguió el rubio mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa traviesa._

 **[...]**

—¡Eh, bastardos! ¡El puto baño está libre!

La voz de Katsuki seguida de su rostro amargado hizo que los jóvenes de la habitación dirigieran su mirada hacia él.

Al parecer, la Bloody Mary que había invocado Shouto ya se había marchado.

—¿Y qué mierda con bajar las persianas? —agregó mirando al vampiro que colgaba hacia abajo.

—No me gusta la luz —aplicó con serenidad.

—¡Ah, justo a tiempo! —exclamó Kaminari al ver a Bakugou entrar seguido por Midoriya—. Tengo una idea —agregó algo orgulloso de sí y levantando un dedo.

—¿Qué es, Kaminari-kun? —inquirió el fantasmita.

—¡Contémosle sobre todas las especies a Kirishima! —explicó mostrando su colmillo—. Justo iba a hablarle de los míos.

—¡C-Cuenta conmigo! —confirmó Midoriya dispuesto a mostrar su gran conocimiento al respecto por todo lo que había investigado.

—Me da igual —sentenció Katsuki sentándose y cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó el pelirrojo al ver que estaban dispuestos a informarle.

—Veamos… —comenzó el diablillo con una leve sonrisa y algo pensativo—. Creo que ya sabes cuál es nuestra habilidad y… —siguió cerrando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¡Ah, somos el tipo de especie que adora gastar bromas! Y, bueno, al igual que el resto de especies, podemos ocultar nuestras características; cuernos, alas, cola y colmillo. ¡También podemos volar!

—Olvidas mencionar que sois de los más débiles —agregó Shouto con serenidad.

—Y que sois jodidamente molestos —añadió Katsuki—. Como un puto grano en el culo.

—Y que soleis usar vuestra habilidad para aprovecharos de los humanos —siguió el vampiro.

—Y que sin ella sois unos putos humanos normales y corrientes —finalizó Bakugou.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó el diablillo bastante afectado por las seguidas afirmaciones.

—¡T-También tienen una manera interesante de reproducirse! —intervino Midoriya, el cual conocía perfectamente la reproducción de todas las especies diferentes.

Kaminari sonrió con nerviosismo al oír aquello; al parecer, Izuku era el que lo iba a explicar.

—¿Una manera interesante…? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—¡U-Utilizan sus colas! Una vez lo vi... —agregó el fantasmita con gran conocimiento—. A parte de los órganos reproductores femeninos y masculinos, en mitad del acto sexual… B-Bueno, enredan sus colas que son como un segundo miembro sexual y que, además, según lo que me he informado, les resulta mucho más… placentero —siguió algo avergonzado—. Y, a diferencia de otras especies, no tienen época en la que estén en celo o algo así… ¡T-También dicen que, por eso, sus colas son tan importantes!

Kaminari se sentía un poco incómodo al respecto; sobre todo por la curiosidad que denotaba el rostro de Kirishima y el leve rubor que se podía apreciar en este.

 _"Entonces, cuando le acaricié un buen rato la cola a Kaminari, en realidad le estaba tocando el…"_ Pensaba Eijirou con nerviosismo.

—¡Bueno, eso no era tan importante! —comentó Denki bastante nervioso para evadir el incómodo silencio que se había formado—. ¡Te toca, Todoroki! —agregó señalando a Shouto con la excusa de cambiar de tema—. ¡Habla sobre los vampiros!

—Nos gusta la sangre —se limitó a decir con serenidad—. Sabe bien.

—¡Y se pueden transformar en murciélagos! —siguió el diablillo.

—No nos gusta la luz, ni el ajo, ni los crucifijos… y menos las estacas —prosiguió el de cabello bicolor con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Es como en esos cuentos donde al clavarle una estaca en el corazón a un vampiro, este desaparece en cenizas?! —inquirió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Algo así —confirmó Todoroki—. Aunque, en realidad, somos de los más fuertes entre el resto de especies debido a que cuando conseguimos morder a alguien, queda inmovilizado por completo.

—¡Y encima son rápidos y tienen bastante fuerza! —agregó Denki con cierta envidia.

—Y de noche somos más eficientes —siguió Shouto—. Solemos vencer a los hombres lobo… —finalizó con serenidad mientras recibía una mirada asesina por parte de Katsuki.

—¡¿QUIERES INTENTARLO Y MORIR?! —retó Bakugou al escuchar aquello.

—¡Ah, cierto! —interrumpió Kirishima aquellas miradas llenas de tensión—. ¿Los hombres lobo tienen alguna debilidad?

—Las balas de plata… —intervino Midoriya por instinto, haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia él—. B-Bueno, un solo disparo puede llegar a matarles… —aplicó con tristeza.

—Y no olvides la luna llena —agregó Kaminari levantando un dedo—. ¡Se vuelven más agresivos y fuertes de lo normal! ¡Atacan hasta matar a cualquiera que esté en su camino! Y encima la transformación no es completa, sino que adquieren el aspecto de un verdadero hombre lobo que va a dos patas…

—¡P-Por eso Kacchan lleva un collar! —terminó Izuku de explicar bastante ilusionado—. ¡Sirve para calmar sus impulsos rabiosos cuando hay luna llena!

—¡YO NO SOY RABIOSO, MIERDA! —se quejó, por fin, aquel sujeto—. ¡Y dejad de balbucear tantas estupideces!

—También se vuelven salvajes en cierto mes del año —comentó Shouto con un brillo en sus ojos e inexpresivamente, provocando que Bakugou frunciera el ceño más de lo normal.

—¿Y el resto de especies? —prosiguió Eijirou con alegría—. Recuerdo que algunos de mis compañeros eran… ¿Brujas y espectros? —agregó ladeando la cabeza.

—¡Oh, las brujitas! —exclamó Denki—. Creo que hacían de todo…

—¡Pócimas, hechizos, conjuros, volar en escoba, calderos…! —informó Izuku como si fuera una enciclopedia andante.

—¿Y los espectros? —continuó Kirishima; le alegraba conocer cada vez más al respecto sobre aquellas criaturas—. ¿No son como los fantasmas…?

—¡Qué va! Son bastante diferentes —respondió Kaminari.

—No nacen de errores, sino que pueden reproducirse —aplicó Todoroki.

—Son jodidamente molestos —agregó Bakugou.

—¿Tan malos son…? —preguntó el pelirrojo con dudas.

—No tienen muy buena fama ya que pueden hacer que su presencia sea imperceptible y provocar terror en quien quieran… —comenzó Midoriya; parecía mucho menos ilusionado—. También atraviesan todo lo que deseen…

—Incluso en este mismo instante, tranquilamente, podría haber un espectro al que no podamos percibir y que nos esté observando —prosiguió el diablillo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **[...]**

—Y bien… ¿ya está todo preparado? —inquirió Shigaraki mientras se rascaba el cuello con tranquilidad.

—¡Aquí está lo tuyo! —respondió Himiko con una sonrisa, acercándose para entregarle una pistola y una bolsa en la había ciertos objetos—. ¡Será divertidísimo!

—Ah… no puedo esperar.

 **[...]**

Kaminari, Kirishima, Todoroki y Midoriya permanecieron un rato más hablando de las diferentes especies y curiosidades que al pelirrojo le parecían geniales; mientras, Bakugou se estaba encargando de cocinar y, con el dinero de Eijirou, hacer la compra necesaria.

A pesar de que no podían salir, entre las conversaciones y chistes malos de Kaminari, a Kirishima se le hizo más ameno el no poder mover una pierna y un brazo.

Para ir al baño, Denki solía ser el que quería acompañarle para ayudarle si hacía falta y, de hecho, unas cuantas veces lo hizo.

Cabe decir que vio algo que quizás no debería, pero, desde aquella vez, nació su curiosidad por comparar tamaños.

—¡¿Ya puedes moverla?! —inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa al ver cómo el pelirrojo alzaba levemente su mano inútil.

—¡Sí! Aunque solo un poco… —respondió con una leve risa—. ¡Supongo que el efecto del veneno está desapareciendo!

Además, el color de como si estuviera podrida, también estaba regresando al tono de la piel del pelirrojo, cosa que buena señal.

Cada noche, Shouto era el que se quedaba vigilando todo por si acaso.

No podían confiarse; sabían que eran los objetivos de un grupo de desterrados.

Y así, entre la cálida convivencia entre aquellos cinco chicos, pasaron los días.

 **[...]**

No había sucedido nada malo desde entonces. No hubo señal alguna de ninguno de los desterrados y ni siquiera Bakugou percibió algún olor extraño a ellos.

Otra noche más, concretamente una en la que habría luna llena, Kirishima se hallaba durmiendo junto a Kaminari, el cual, poco a poco, se había comenzado a acercar más al pelirrojo hasta llegar a dormir completamente juntos. A Eijirou le agradaba el contacto con aquel diablillo; le agradaba muchísimo el cómo se aferraba a su pecho y dormía con una sonrisa tonta y la boca abierta.

Lo mejor de todo era que el efecto del veneno había desaparecido por completo, así que Kirishima podía corresponder aquel acogedor abrazo y rodear a Kaminari entre sus brazos.

Era como si en pocos días se hubieran vuelto cada vez más cercanos, hasta el punto de invadir el espacio personal del contrario sin problema alguno.

Como si estuvieran a tan solo un paso de cruzar más allá de lo que significaba ser amigos.

Por otro lado, Bakugou dormía, como siempre, en el suelo y acurrucado entre sí mismo; Midoriya, por el contrario, apoyado en la esquina de siempre y con su linterna a su lado.

Todoroki, extrañando las noches en las que se colgaba del techo con los ojos cerrados aunque no durmiera, pensó que quizás todo estaba yendo demasiado bien.

"No creo que se hayan aburrido de nosotros." Pensaba aún alerta a cualquier posible movimiento enemigo.

Pero, esa vez, Shouto tuvo demasiada mala suerte.

Todoroki no estaba siendo consciente de la presencia de alguien dentro de aquella habitación; mejor dicho, no podía percibirla… Y, cuando se dio cuenta, había reaccionado demasiado tarde.

Se giró rápidamente al sentir algo detrás de él y pudo verlo solamente por un segundo.

Un espectro había entrado y, en ese mismo momento, Shouto estaba comenzando a ser víctima de la habilidad de aquella criatura; el terror.

Los espectros no hacían ningún ruido ni desprendían ningún olor; simplemente infundían miedo a quienes atacaban, haciendo que se vieran incapaces de reaccionar.

Todoroki se dejó caer de rodillas, abrió los ojos desesperado y, por más que quisiera decir algo, no pudo. Las palabras que salían por su boca eran inaudibles.

Solamente pudo presenciar claramente cómo aquel espectro se acercaba hacia Izuku para llevarse con tranquilidad la linterna, aquel pequeño objeto en el que yacía el alma de Midoriya.

Por más que lo intentase, por más que gritara lo más fuerte que podía, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada en aquel cuarto.

Todoroki conocía la habilidad de los espectros, pero nunca había sido atacado por uno de ellos.  
Sabía que infundían terror, pero desconocía cómo funcionaba este.

Aún así, de lo que sí estaba bien informado, era de lo que ocurría después de sufrir aquel efecto.

Conforme el espectro se alejaba con la linterna de Izuku, Shouto iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

 **[...]**


	17. Chapter 17

**†††**

 _Conforme el espectro se alejaba con la linterna de Izuku, Shouto iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco._

 **[...]**

Midoriya estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Aquella noche, aunque al principio pudiera dormir tranquilamente, hubo un momento en el que empezó a tener un sueño no muy agradable.

Se hallaba en el cementerio frente a una lápida y a su lado había cuatro jóvenes lamentándose.

No entendió nada hasta que optó por preguntar qué ocurría, pero, lamentablemente, no pudo hacerlo. Aquellas desconocidas personas no le escuchaban. Dijera lo que dijera, su voz no producía sonido alguno; por más que se acercara, no podían verle.

Poco a poco, Izuku consiguió distinguir el rostro de uno de aquellos chicos; Katsuki estaba arrodillado mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia y lloraba.

Con gran preocupación, se acercó rápidamente y trató de nuevamente decir algo, pero era inútil. Nadie le escuchaba; era como si no existiera.

Ver a Bakugou en esa situación era algo que había comenzado a dolerle demasiado. Desesperado, hizo el intento en vano de volver a hablar una y otra vez, cosa que llevaba nuevamente al mismo resultado.

Cuando se giró, pudo leer claramente el nombre de " _Midoriya Izuku_ " tallado en la lápida.

Justo en ese momento, despertó.

Abrió los ojos con cierto terror y se inclinó hacia delante mientras asimilaba que todo había sido un mal sueño; que, en realidad, aún estaba en la habitación de Kirishima.

—Solo… era una pesadilla —murmuró para sí, suspirando y tranquilizándose.

Decidió levantarse para ir a ver la hora que era, no sin antes agarrar su linterna… la cual, pese a que juraba haber dejado a su lado, ya no estaba.

 _"¿Eh? Pero si antes de dormir…"_

Preocupado, se paró rápidamente y se giró para tratar de localizar el objeto en el que yacía su alma, pero no consiguiendo hallarlo.

 _"¿Por qué no está…?"_

Dirigió su mirada hacia la zona en la que dormían el resto de chicos y hubo un detalle que le llamó bastante la atención.

—¿Todoroki-kun…?

El hecho de que Shouto se encontrara en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, extrañó demasiado a Izuku.

 _"Pero… los vampiros no duermen."_

Tratando de enlazar la información de que su linterna hubiera desaparecido y que Todoroki pareciera estar dormido, cierto pensamiento vino a su mente.

Midoriya se había dormido al mismo tiempo que los demás y Shouto estuvo vigilando como de costumbre, así que nadie podía haberse infiltrado en aquel departamento sin ser notado por el vampiro o por el olfato de Katsuki.

Nadie excepto un tipo característico de especie.

 _"Un… espectro."_

Izuku los conocía perfectamente porque, una vez, cuando estaba solo, hubo una de ellos que le gastó una broma y, por lo tanto, sufrió de la habilidad de dicha especie.

Sentir un terror que te inmovilizaba por completo y te impedía hablar por más que lo intentases era lo que ocasionaban. Después, la víctima caía en un profundo sueño del que no podía despertar a menos que fuera agredido por alguien.

Izuku sonrió con tristeza al ser consciente de la posible situación en la que estaba.

Si de verdad un espectro se había llevado el objeto en el que estaba su alma, ya no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo.

En cualquier momento, Midoriya desaparecería.

 _"Entonces… ya ha llegado el día…"_

Suspiró y decidió volver a dirigirse a la esquina para sentarse.

 _"Si Kacchan se entera, se va a enfadar."_

Izuku no quería volver a ocasionarle problemas.

 _"Tal vez… debería irme sin decir nada."_

Dudó en si estaría bien el marcharse y no regresar.

 _"Pero no quiero que se preocupen… ni quiero ser una molestia. Solo quiero que Kacchan sea feliz."_

Izuku no sabía qué hacer; de momento, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados en aquel rincón, intentando asimilar que su alma ya no estaría a su lado y que, probablemente, no tardarían mucho en romper su linterna.

 **[...]**

—¿Lo tienes? —inquirió Shigaraki con tranquilidad.

—Aquí está —respondió Kurogiri mientras le entregaba una pequeña linterna en la que se podía apreciar una alma de color naranja.

—¡¿Entonces comenzamos?! —exclamó Himiko sin poder evitar entusiasmarse—. Ya quiero divertirme con ellos…

—Por supuesto… —confirmó Dabi—. Empezaré con la pequeña visita.

—Si eso es todo, yo me retiro —agregó el espectro.

—Agradecemos tu colaboración —finalizó Shigaraki con una enfermiza sonrisa.

 **[...]**

 _ **03:33 a.m.**_

Dicen que los fantasmas suelen tener pesadillas cuando llega su momento; cuando alguien arrebata su alma o les queda poco tiempo en el mundo, tienden a tener sueños donde esto se ve reflejado.

Por esa razón, Midoriya ya lo tenía asimilado.

—Oh, qué tranquilidad.

Cierta voz hizo que Katsuki reaccionara y abriera los ojos rápidamente; le era imposible no reconocerla, sobre todo cuando sintió cierto olor.

—¿Despertaste? —prosiguió dicha persona mientras sonreía al ver cómo Bakugou le comenzaba a mirar con rabia—. Porque parece que mi hermanito sigue en un profundo sueño —agregó dirigiendo su mirada, desde la puerta, hacia el lado en el que Shouto estaba en el suelo.

Katsuki frunció aún más el ceño cuando optó por mirar al que había mencionado aquel vampiro; Todoroki parecía estar durmiendo.

—Tranquilo, déjame explicártelo —continuó el de cabello oscuro con una leve sonrisa—. Hace unas horas os visitó un espectro, pero parece que no pudisteis daros cuenta.

—Y parece que tú quieres morir, bastardo —respondió Bakugou con odio y comenzando a apretar los dientes—. Prepárate —sentenció comenzando a dirigirse rápidamente hacia aquel vampiro, pero deteniéndose y abriendo los ojos sorprendido al ver cómo Dabi le mostraba cierta cosa.

—Sería una lástima que se rompiera, ¿no? —comentó mientras levantaba y zarandeaba lentamente, de un lado a otro, cierta linterna.

Katsuki, desesperado, dirigió su mirada hacia el rincón en el que Izuku parecía estar durmiendo.

Estaba dormido como de costumbre, pero faltaba algo. Faltaba el objeto en el que yacía su alma.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —sentenció el hombre lobo haciendo el intento de reprimir sus ganas de abalanzarse encima del vampiro para asesinarlo de una maldita vez.

—Solo queremos divertirnos —respondió comenzando a retroceder—. Nos vemos en el cementerio… Bakugou Katsuki —finalizó alejándose satisfecho y zarandeando la linterna.

Segundos después de que Dabi se hubiera marchado, Katsuki se acercó rápidamente hacia Izuku para alzarlo del cuello con rabia, haciendo que Midoriya abriera los ojos lentamente.

—¿Kacchan…? —inquirió con sueño, pero reaccionando con preocupación al ver la mirada de Bakugou—. ¿Por qué estás…? —siguió cada vez más preocupado al ver el terror en los ojos de su amigo de la infancia.

—¡¿Por qué mierda siempre me sigues?! ¡Si no te hubieras quedado con nosotros, nada hubiera pasado! —gritó desesperado, mirándole a los ojos y sin saber qué hacer—. ¡Maldición, Deku!

—¿Bakugou…? ¿Midoriya? —inquirió Kirishima al haberse despertado por aquellos gritos—. ¿Ocurre algo? —siguió, incorporándose y frotándose los ojos.

Izuku fue recordando lo ocurrido hace algunas horas, reaccionando y sin poder evitar sentirse culpable.

—Lo siento, Kacchan —optó por decir con una triste sonrisa—. He vuelto a causarte problemas, ¿verdad?

Eijirou no comprendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero las palabras de ambos jóvenes estaban confundiéndole y preocupándole cada vez más.

—¡Sí, eso mismo! ¡Solo traes asquerosos problemas! —aplicó Bakugou con ira y aún sujetando a Izuku por el cuello—. ¡Pero la verdadera mierda empezó desde que me convertí en esto! —agregó desesperado—. ¡Era mejor que todo hubiera terminado aquel día! —finalizó con un tono cada vez más roto.

—¡Oye! ¡No sé qué está ocurriendo, pero es suficiente! —trató Kirishima de intervenir mientras se levantaba y acercaba.

Midoriya frunció el ceño al oír las palabras de Katsuki.

—¡No digas eso! —respondió gritando y enfrentando a Bakugou—. ¡Ni se te ocurra repetirlo, Kacchan! —siguió, mirándole a los ojos—. ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Ese no es el Kacchan al que admiro!

Ambos compartían el mutuo sentimiento de culpa.

Tanto Izuku como Katsuki se sentían culpables; Midoriya creía que todo estaría mejor sin él, y Bakugou no había podido superar que, por su culpa, arruinó la vida de Izuku.

Los dos pensaban que eran responsables del dolor del otro.

—¡En serio, es suficiente! —exclamó el pelirrojo terminando por acercarse a Bakugou para jalarle por detrás y separarlos.

—¿Kirishima…? —inquirió cierto diablillo, el cual recién se despertaba por los diversos gritos—. ¿Ha pasado algo? —siguió, incorporándose para ver la tensión que parecía haberse formado.

Bakugou se mantenía mirando a Izuku con rabia mientras que este le devolvía la mirada frunciendo el ceño; Katsuki, aunque quisiera, no iba a llegar a más. No sabiendo que había un problema aún mayor que aquella discusión.

—No lo sé… —respondió Kirishima soltando al hombre lobo, el cual había dejado de resistirse—. Bakugou, Midoriya, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido? —inquirió algo más serio y preocupado.

Kaminari se levantó y se acercó con curiosidad; el diablillo sabía que la relación entre Katsuki e Izuku era difícil, pero no recordaba haberles escuchado gritarse cosas así.

—Hace unas horas… —comenzó el fantasma, cabizbajo, con una leve y triste sonrisa—. Un espectro entró y atacó a Todoroki-kun —agregó mirando al sujeto que se hallaba durmiendo en el suelo—. Y, a mí…

—Se llevó su maldita linterna —completó Bakugou con ira e impotencia.

 **[...]**


	18. Chapter 18

**†††**

La expresión de Kirishima y Kaminari cambió radicalmente al oír aquellas palabras.

Enterarse de que, básicamente, la existencia de Izuku estaba en manos de a saber quién, les comenzó a preocupar bastante. Y lo más seguro era que los culpables de aquello fueran los del principio.

—¿El hermano de Todoroki…? —inquirió Denki algo cabizbajo y frustrado; definitivamente, no podía asimilar que Midoriya pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Porque aquel fantasma se había convertido en un amigo más; se había convertido en uno de sus pocos y verdaderos amigos.

—¡Entonces vamos a recuperarla! —exclamó Kirishima con decisión y cerrando un puño.

—Ni tú ni el retrasado duraríais más de un minuto —sentenció Bakugou con rabia, haciendo que Eijirou bajase la mirada con algo de tristeza; después de todo, era cierto—. Iré yo, pero antes… —siguió mientras se acercaba hacia el cuerpo de un dormido Shouto—. Es hora de despertar a este bastardo.

 **[...]**

—Con mi habilidad podremos estar comunicados en cualquier momento —informó Dabi preparándose para la deseada diversión—. No creo que tarde demasiado, así que iré adelantándome —finalizó mirando por última vez a sus aliados.

—Perfecto, perfecto… —murmuró Shigaraki bastante satisfecho.

—¡Solo de imaginarlos desangrándose me pone feliz! —agregó Toga con una gran sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

 **[...]**

—¿Solo despertará si se le agrede? —inquirió Kirishima.

—Sí… —respondió Izuku levantándose y acercándose—. Los espectros causan terror y luego la persona atacada entra en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto, Bakugou no tenía ni un solo segundo que perder.

Se acercó lo suficiente a Todoroki y abrió la boca mostrando sus caninos dispuestos a morder a aquel vampiro en el hombro; se deshizo de un mordisco de la tela que cubría aquella parte del vampiro y comenzó.

—¡Eso debe doler! —comentó Kaminari al ver cómo Katsuki había atravesado la piel de Shouto con sus afilados dientes.

Poco a poco, Todoroki fue abriendo los ojos sin saber dónde se encontraba exactamente. A los segundos, visualizó mejor el rostro y cabello de Bakugou y notó cómo estaba comenzando a sentir un profundo dolor en su hombro.

Katsuki, al ver que aquel sujeto estaba despierto, se separó dejando caer gotas de sangre de sus dientes y pudiéndose ver la blanca piel de Shouto con unas marcas ensangrentadas.

—Eso ha dolido, Bakugou —comentó con una expresión que dejaba ver bastante felicidad en sus ojos; era como si, en realidad, sintiera todo lo contrario a dolor—. Pero… tus dientes han estado en mi piel… la han atravesado por completo —siguió con serenidad pero con un leve rubor en su rostro—. De manera tan profunda...

—Bastardo, esta mierda es seria —respondió con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué mierda sucedió? —agregó mirándole con cierta desesperación.

Todoroki pestañeó un par de veces al ir recordando perfectamente todo.

Había tenido la guardia baja y aquel espectro le atacó cuando menos se lo esperaba.  
Aquel ser impuso en él un terror del que no pudo escapar y se llevó la linterna de Izuku frente a sus propios ojos.

—Midoriya —comenzó algo cabizbajo, levantándose y con una mano en la herida de su hombro izquierdo—. No pude hacer nada. Lo siento.

—Siéntelo quedándote aquí y no volviendo a fallar —interrumpió Katsuki antes de que el fantasma pudiera decir algo—. Traeré la maldita alma de regreso —finalizó para, segundos después, salir por la puerta dispuesto a ir al cementerio.

—¿Bakugou? —dudó Shouto al verle actuar de tal forma y sin saber a dónde iba.

—¡Es imposible! —exclamó Kaminari tratando de detener a aquel rubio—. ¡Seguro que están todos esperándote! ¡Es un suicidio!

—Cállate mierda.

—¡Kaminari tiene razón! —intervino Kirishima con decisión—. ¡Estamos juntos en esto!

—¡¿Y qué mierda se supone que podéis hacer vosotros?! —gritó girándose y mirándoles con rabia.

—Yo iré contigo —aplicó Todoroki con seriedad—. Fue mi culpa, debo...

—Ni se te ocurra seguirme —interrumpió Katsuki bastante harto de todo—. Si vienes, lo único que conseguiremos es que, al volver, les encontremos muertos —aplicó refiriéndose a Eijirou y Denki, los cuales, preocupados, intercambiaron miradas.

Todoroki no pudo decir nada al respecto.

Cabizbajo, vio de reojo cómo Bakugou se terminaba por marchar y cómo Izuku le seguía.

—Todoroki —comenzó Kaminari al darse cuenta de que si Shouto no estaba al lado de Katsuki, todo terminaría de la peor forma—. Ve con Bakugou, yo protegeré a Kirishima —aplicó recuperando la sonrisa y levantando un pulgar para señalarse a sí mismo.

—Pero Bakugou… —murmuró el vampiro recordando las palabras de aquel hombre lobo.

—¡No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es! Además, si nos pasa algo, podremos comunicarnos contigo con tu habilidad —respondió guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Cierto! —intervino Eijirou con una optimista sonrisa—. ¡Todo estará bien, ahora lo importante es que ayudes a Bakugou! —sentenció levantando un puño.

—Bakugou… —murmuró Todoroki para sí mientras observaba la herida que tenía en el hombro gracias a Katsuki.

—Ah, ¿y eso no te duele? —agregó Eijirou al ver las marcas de sangre en la piel de Shouto.

—Ya no tanto —respondió con serenidad—. Los vampiros podemos resistir fácilmente heridas que no son consecutivas.

—¿Consecutivas? —volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

—Si algún lobo me muerde y me causa una gran herida, me recuperaré con facilidad en un tiempo… pero si lo hace consecutivamente, mi cuerpo no lo soportaría —explicó mientras se acercaba a la puerta—. Dicho esto… Sea lo que sea que ocurra, dímelo —finalizó mirando a Kaminari a los ojos.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Protegeré con mi vida a Kirishima! —respondió decidido.

El pelirrojo solo pudo bajar su rostro con una triste sonrisa y apretar ambos puños con impotencia.

Kirishima también quería ser capaz de proteger a alguien.  
Kirishima también quería proteger a Kaminari.

 **[...]**

—Oh, por fin has venido —comentó Dabi al visualizar a Katsuki llegando al cementerio bastante enfadado—. Sí que te has tomado tu tiempo.

—Terminemos con esta mierda de una puta vez —sentenció mirándole a los ojos con rabia y odio.

Midoriya se mantenía alejado. Al ser un fantasma y haber perdido lo único que le hacía seguir en el mundo, no podía pasarle nada más. Si intentaban atacarle solo tenía que volverse intangible.

De todas formas había algo que no había podido dejarle de traer malos recuerdos a aquel fantasma.  
El vampiro que tenía su linterna tenía los mismos ojos y cabello del que, hacía años, asesinó a su madre.

—¿No viene mi hermanito contigo? —inquirió el vampiro mientras zarandeaba la linterna en la que yacía el alma de Izuku—. Pensé que querría estar contigo…

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! —gritó harto de todo y desesperado por recuperar aquel objeto.

Porque la vida de Midoriya estaba en juego.  
Porque cualquier paso en falso haría que Izuku desapareciera definitivamente.

—¿Por qué no hacemos un justo intercambio? —sugirió Dabi con una leve sonrisa y levantando la linterna—. Yo te doy esto… y tú me das ese bonito collar —agregó señalando lo que rodeaba el cuello de Katsuki.

Bakugou no dudó ni un solo segundo en quitarse dicho collar y mantenerlo en su mano.

—¿Solo por esta mierda? ¿Qué tienes en mente, bastardo asqueroso?

—Tranquilo. Te prometo que no hay ningún truco sucio en esto —respondió con serenidad—. Yo te lanzaré esta linterna y al mismo tiempo tú me lanzarás tu collar, ¿sí?

Bakugou sabía perfectamente que algo no cuadraba. No podía ser tan fácil; aquel sujeto tenía algo pensado.

Algo que, fuera lo que fuera, Katsuki no había podido comprender en ese mismo instante.

Estando a cinco metros de distancia, al hombre lobo se le haría bastante fácil atrapar la linterna si Dabi la tiraba a mal a propósito; atrapar cosas al aire era algo que por naturaleza se le daba genial.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? —siguió el vampiro.

—Tú primero —sentenció Katsuki aún sin fiarse de aquel tipo.

—Oh, vamos…

—He dicho que tú primero —reiteró mirándole nuevamente con rabia.

En apenas segundos, Dabi suspiró y lanzó aquella linterna con relativa facilidad. Bakugou se acercó rápidamente para poder cogerla como si fuera lo más importante en su vida; a continuación, el chico lobo miró mal a Dabi por última vez y le lanzó aquel collar que no comprendió para qué quería.

Era imposible que hubiese sido tan fácil; y Bakugou se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a sentir cierto olor bastante conocido.

—Oh, ya te has dado cuenta —comentó el vampiro alejándose tranquilamente con el collar en la mano—. Mi hermanito está viniendo, ¿no?

—Deku, mierda, rápido… Lárgate de aquí —sentenció Katsuki desesperado y acercándose hacia el fantasma para entregarle su linterna.

—¿K-Kacchan…? —dudó al ver lo rojo que estaban los ojos de su amigo de la infancia.

—¡RÁPIDO, MIERDA! —gritó nuevamente cada vez más enfadado.

Izuku asintió sin comprender a qué se debía, así que se alejó lo suficiente quedando fuera del alcance de Katsuki.  
Luego, decidió mirar al cielo y abrió los ojos con terror.

—Será divertido ver esto... —comentaba Dabi lo suficientemente lejos.

—¡Bakugou!

La voz de Todoroki al llegar hizo que Katsuki se girara en esa dirección desesperado.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Lárgate, bastardo! —gritaba mientras sentía su cuerpo arder de rabia y odio.

Porque, en ese momento, Bakugou pudo entender que el objetivo de Dabi no era Deku.

Lo que aquel vampiro deseaba ver era cómo se mataban mutuamente.  
Lo que aquel vampiro deseaba ver era cómo Katsuki asesinaba a Shouto.

Porque el hombre lobo no pudo notar a tiempo el hecho de que, esa noche, había luna llena.

 **[...]**


	19. Chapter 19

_Lo que aquel vampiro deseaba ver era cómo se mataban mutuamente._  
 _Lo que aquel vampiro deseaba ver era cómo Katsuki asesinaba a Shouto._

 _Porque el hombre lobo no pudo notar a tiempo el hecho de que, esa noche, había luna llena._

 **[...]**

Bakugou estaba comenzando a perder el control de sí mismo.

Sin el collar que controlaba su estado en luna llena, ahora estaba siendo afectado por ella.

Katsuki perdía el control y se veía incapaz de reconocer a cualquier persona una vez transformado. Además, era invadido por impulsivos deseos de asesinar y destrozar, dejando sin vida a lo que fuera que estuviera en su camino.

—¿Bakugou…? —dudó Todoroki, deteniéndose a pocos metros de Katsuki y abriendo los ojos al ver lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Sus ojos parecían ensangrentados y sus garras habían crecido radicalmente.  
Su cuerpo adquirió el pelaje característico de lobo, su cola apareció al igual que sus orejas y, aún a dos patas, soltó un grito mostrando los afilados dientes con los que desgarraría a quien sea.

—¡LÁRGATE! —trataba de gritar haciendo el esfuerzo en vano por controlarse.

Pero no había tiempo; era demasiado tarde.

En pocos segundos, Katsuki se acercó velozmente hacia Shouto y se abalanzó encima dispuesto a despellejarle con sus propios colmillos; el vampiro, ya en el suelo por el peso del contrario, trató de detener las mandíbulas de Bakugou con las manos.

—¿No es genial, hermanito? —comentó Dabi a la distancia suficiente para que Todoroki le escuchase, pero fuera de la vista de Bakugou—. La persona a la que amas está intentando matarte. ¿Qué tal sienta?

Ignorando por completo la provocación de su hermano, Shouto miró al frente donde podía ver claramente la rabia y el odio en los ojos de Katsuki.

—¡Bakugou! —rogó con la esperanza de que aquel hombre lobo pudiera reconocerle.

La fuerza con la que el rubio trataba de desgarrar a Todoroki, estaba comenzando a poder con el vampiro.

El de cabello bicolor no resistiría mucho más; en cualquier momento, soltaría el agarre y Katsuki se encargaría de destrozar todo su cuerpo con los dientes.

 _"Tengo que hacer algo… Kacchan está…"_ Pensaba Izuku al ver la dolorosa situación que ocurría a lo lejos.

Pero Midoriya sabía que, al ser un fantasma, no tenía fuerza. Si se volvía tangible, Katsuki se libraría de él en cuestión de segundos; si se mantenía intangible, de nada serviría.

De repente, el nombre de cierto espectro pasó por la mente de Izuku.  
Recordó cuando aquella persona le gastó una broma pesada y cómo sufrió de aquel terror.

 _"Quizás…"_

Midoriya apretó el asa por el que colgaba su linterna y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo con un único objetivo en mente.

 **[...]**

—Me gustaría poder ayudar.

El tono triste y doloroso de Eijirou hizo que Kaminari le mirara con preocupación.

—Deja de preocuparte, Kirishima —aplicó con una leve sonrisa y acercándosele para sentarse a su lado—. ¡Seguro que Bakugou y Todoroki traerán de vuelta el alma de Midoriya!

—¡Ah, aquí estabais!

Una repentina y aguda voz hizo que el pelirrojo y el rubio abrieran los ojos y dirigieran su mirada hacia la puerta, donde una joven con dos coletas les observaba con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sí, genial! ¡Ahora sois míos! —prosiguió acercándose lentamente y mostrando sus colmillos—. Me pregunto cómo debería comenzar… y por quién.

Kaminari mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo en esos momentos. Pero, después de tragar saliva, se levantó y posicionó delante del pelirrojo.

Después de todo, aquel diablillo tenía una promesa que cumplir; proteger con su vida a Eijirou.

—Kirishima, ¿fue ella la que...? —inquirió con rencor por lo que esa vetala llegó a hacerle al pelirrojo.

—¡Sí, fui yo! ¡Y me llamo Toga Himiko! ¡Nos lo pasaremos muy bien, Denki-kun! —respondió la joven sin que le hubieran preguntado—. ¡Y luego me encargaré del humano!

—Kirishima, vete de aquí —reiteró el diablillo aún delante del pelirrojo.

Nuevamente, Eijirou había comenzado a sentirse más impotente.  
No podía hacer absolutamente nada contra una de esas criaturas; era un inútil.  
Era un simple humano al que podían haber matado en cualquier momento y en pocos segundos.

—Perdón, Kaminari —respondió levantándose y posicionándose al lado del rubio—. Pero yo no me iré a ninguna parte sin ti.

Si todo iba a terminar mal, al menos acabaría al lado de Kaminari; al lado de aquel joven del que, conforme pasó el tiempo, llegó a comprender que lo que estaba sintiendo por él no era una simple amistad.

Denki no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar de sentir miedo al saber que Kirishima estaba a su lado.

Aunque ambos sabían perfectamente que sería en vano.  
Aunque eran conscientes de que no tenían ninguna posibilidad.

Al menos, estaban juntos.

 _"—Todoroki, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema"_ —comunicó el diablillo manteniéndose alerta a cualquier movimiento de Toga.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del de cabello bicolor.

—¡Qué conmovedor! —exclamó Himiko con una sonrisa—. Entonces moriréis juntos, ¿no?

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

En cuestión de segundos, Kaminari sintió un leve dolor en sus piernas, cayendo al suelo al poco rato.

Aquella vetala se había acercado velozmente para inyectar una mínima cantidad de veneno que inmovilizó a Denki desde la cintura para abajo.

—¡Kaminari! —exclamó el pelirrojo tratando de ayudar al rubio, pero se detuvo al sentir unos brazos que le habían comenzado a rodear por detrás.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Tu sangre humana sabe bastante bien!

—¡Suéltale! —gritó Denki al ver a Toga detrás de Kirishima.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Solo bastó un pequeño mordisco para inmovilizar casi por completo al pelirrojo, haciéndole caer al suelo y solo dejándole móvil la cabeza.

Kaminari, tratando de arrastrarse con los brazos para alcanzar a Eijirou, fue interferido por aquella vetala.

—Como así no es tan divertido, mejor os llevaré conmigo al cementerio, ¿sí? —comentó la joven con emoción—. ¡Así podréis ver cómo vuestros amigos se asesinan mutuamente!

—¿Qué estás… diciendo? —inquirió Kirishima desesperado por no poder moverse.

—¡Lo que acabas de escuchar! —exclamó mientras se agachaba para mirarle a los ojos—. ¡Tus amigos se están matando entre ellos!

Denki, tratando de aferrarse a cualquier posibilidad, se acercó por detrás, a rastras, y sujetó por el tobillo a Toga.

—Aléjate... de Kirishima —aplicó tirando con todas fuerzas para hacer que la joven cayera al suelo.

—Si es lo que quieres… tendré que inmovilizarte por completo —comentó algo más seria y levantándose mientras se frotaba por la caída.

Kaminari hizo el intento en vano de acercarse con sus brazos hasta Kirishima, pero el pequeño mordisco que sintió en la pierna fue suficiente para dejar su cuerpo igual de inútil que el de Eijirou.

Ambos se miraron con cierto dolor y una leve y triste sonrisa.

No podían hacer nada.

 **[...]**

—Bakugou… —murmuró Todoroki perdiendo las fuerzas que le quedaban; no podía competir contra la que tenía Katsuki en aquellos momentos.

Soltó el agarre y los colmillos del hombre lobo fueron a parar directamente en su hombro izquierdo, profundizando la herida anterior de una manera aún más dolorosa.

Mordisco tras mordisco, Bakugou estaba comenzando a arrancar la piel de Todoroki sin control alguno, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

Katsuki estaba llorando mientras desgarraba a aquel vampiro.

—¡Kacchan!

Un grito cercano hizo que Bakugou se detuviera durante unos segundos; aquella voz le había hecho dudar.

—¡Todoroki-kun, sal de ahí! —prosiguió al darse cuenta de que Katsuki, en cualquier momento, volvería a atacar.

Parecía estar luchando contra sí mismo.  
Era como si una parte de él le estuviera forzando a destrozar a cualquiera mientras que él trataba de detenerse, resultando en vano.

Lo estaba viendo todo con sus propios ojos.  
Katsuki podía ver y sentir todo el daño que estaba causándole a Todoroki, pero, aún así, no conseguía parar.

Por más que quisiera, por más que luchase por controlarse, lo único que conseguía era sufrir más.

—Midoriya… así está bien —murmuró el de cabello bicolor sin poder levantarse por las diversas heridas por todo su cuerpo ensangrentado—. Si es Bakugou el que lo hace… no me importa —finalizó con dolor en sus ojos al observar el rostro de la persona a la que amaba.

—¡Pero no es Kacchan el que lo está haciendo! —siguió Izuku al ver con claridad cómo Katsuki apretaba los dientes mientras no cesaban las lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Él nunca sería capaz de hacerte tal cosa!

—Supongo… que tienes razón —aplicó Todoroki con una leve sonrisa—. No importa —agregó pasando una mano por la mejilla de Bakugou, el cual parecía estar haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no volver a dañarle—. De verdad —finalizó haciendo el intento de incorporarse para poder abrazar a Katsuki.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue a Bakugou volviendo a moverse para soltarse de aquel abrazo y, como Todoroki se negaba a separarse, le mordió nuevamente en el hombro y comenzó a arañar su espalda repetitivamente.

Shouto simplemente se mordió los labios para tratar de soportar el dolor y aumentó la fuerza del abrazo.

Por más que Katsuki siguiera destrozándole la piel, Todoroki no lo iba a soltar.

—Bakugou… no me importa —susurró al oído del contrario—. Porque eres tú.

Katsuki se volvió a detener y, poco a poco, fue sacando sus colmillos de la piel del vampiro, mientras que las garras con las que estaba desgarrando su espalda iban disminuyendo de tamaño.

Entonces, Todoroki pudo verlo claramente.

Ya no había odio ni rabia en sus ojos; solamente lágrimas.

Mantenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los dientes al ver lo que había hecho.

El que Shouto tuviera el cuerpo ensangrentado y herido había sido culpa suya.

Otra vez, había sido solamente su culpa.

—Mírate.

Una repentina voz por detrás hizo que Katsuki se girase rápidamente, pero que no tuviera tiempo para reaccionar al agarre repentino del contrario.

—Qué triste… Todoroki Shouto —aplicó Dabi con una leve sonrisa mientras levantaba a Bakugou por el cuello.

 **[...]**


	20. Chapter 20

_Una repentina voz por detrás hizo que Katsuki se girase rápidamente, pero que no tuviera tiempo para reaccionar al agarre repentino del cuello._

 _—Qué triste… Todoroki Shouto —aplicó Dabi con una leve sonrisa mientras levantaba a Bakugou por el cuello._

 **[...]**

El joven de cabello bicolor tenía el cuerpo tan destrozado que le era imposible levantarse.

Simplemente, lo único que podía hacer era observar cómo Dabi se regocijaba al apretar a Katsuki por el cuello y levantarlo con ambas manos.

—No sé qué tiene de bueno, pero… —siguió Dabi inmune a la fuerza que trataba de oponer Bakugou para soltarse—. Si tanto lo aprecias, lo haré mío —finalizó soltando el agarre para, rápidamente, jalar a Katsuki delante y morderle en el cuello frente a los ojos de Shouto.

Cuando un vampiro conseguía morder a alguien, esta persona se veía inmovilizada durante todo el rato que permanecieran los colmillos en su piel.

Todoroki abrió los ojos con odio al contemplar cómo su hermano atravesó la piel de Bakugou con sus colmillos y cómo estaba chupándole toda la sangre en frente de él, sin capaz de hacer nada y siendo testigo de cómo Dabi estaba arrebatándole a la persona que amaba.

 **[...]**

—Veamos… cómo podría llevaros conmigo —comentaba Toga al ser consciente de que no podría cargar dos cuerpos al mismo tiempo—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea perfecta!

Kirishima y Kaminari se mantenían mirándose con una leve sonrisa e impotencia.

Uno por querer protegerle y no haber podido; otro por haber hecho una promesa imposible de cumplir.

—¡Mejor primero os haré sufrir mutuamente! —exclamó con un leve rubor y una gran sonrisa—. ¡Y luego, moribundos, os llevaré al cementerio para que veáis los cadáveres de vuestros amigos!

—Lo dudo —aplicó Kaminari con una fingida seguridad—. La única persona que verá muertos a sus amigos, serás tú.

—Sabes, Denki-kun… —comenzó la vetala mientras se acercaba y agachaba para mirarle a los ojos—. Hay una persona a la que amas, ¿verdad? —siguió, mostrando sus colmillos y haciendo que Kaminari abriera los ojos desesperado—. Y sería doloroso ver a esa persona sufrir, ¿no? —agregó cada vez más feliz al darse cuenta de las reacciones del contrario—. ¡Tu actitud me ha molestado un poco, así que veamos qué tal sienta! —finalizó incorporándose para, esta vez, posicionarse al lado de Eijirou.

—No… —murmuró Denki cada vez más desesperado y aterrado—. No… a Kirishima no… A él no —prosiguió solo pudiendo mirarle a los ojos, los cuales parecían haber asimilado lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Kaminari, no te preocu…

Pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera terminar, el dolor que sintió al verse su piel atravesada por los colmillos de Himiko, le hizo callar.

Apretó los dientes tratando de reprimir gritos de dolor por el veneno que sentía recorrer su pálido cuerpo.

A continuación, el sufrimiento cesó, pero comenzó a notar cómo Toga se estaba alimentando de su sangre.

—¡Kirishima! —gritó Kaminari al ver claramente cómo Toga había mordido a Eijirou en el cuello—. ¡No! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Déjalo en paz! —seguía gritando cada vez más desesperado y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada—. ¡Házmelo a mí, pero a él déjalo en paz! ¡Por favor! —rogó siendo testigo de cómo Himiko estaba matando lentamente al joven con el que se había encariñado demasiado.

Encariñado a tal punto de reconocer que lo amaba; que se había enamorado de aquel pelirrojo.

De su amabilidad y de cada palabra que decía.  
De esa característica sonrisa y aquellos ojos.  
De su alegría y optimismo.

Pero, ahora, Kaminari solo podía gritar con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Toga le iba arrebatando la vida a Kirishima.

Lentamente, cada minuto que pasaba, Eijirou comenzaba a sentirse más débil. Su piel mantenía un color pálido y verde mientras que su vista se iba nublando.

En aquellos momentos, lo que menos le preocupaba al pelirrojo era estar muriendo poco a poco.  
En esos instantes, su única preocupación era Kaminari.

No quería que le ocurriera nada malo.  
No quería verle llorar; no quería verle sufrir.

Kirishima quería ver la sonrisa de Kaminari; solamente deseaba que fuera feliz.

Que le sonriera de esa manera traviesa que tanto le gustaba.  
Que se aferrase a su brazo por las noches.  
Que intercambiaran momentos de felicidad y diversión.

—Kaminari… —murmuró con una leve sonrisa y cerrando los ojos lentamente—. Te quiero...

 **[...]**

El dolor que sentía Todoroki por las heridas en su cuerpo no se comparaban con el que sentía al ver a Bakugou así.

Verle siendo el alimento de su hermano era imperdonable.

Shouto no podía soportarlo. La ira y el odio le estaban consumiendo; ya todo le daba igual.

Pero, por más que tratara de levantarse, era en vano.

Su cuerpo no respondía. Las heridas estaban afectándole cada vez más, siendo consciente de que, quizás, todo terminaría en aquel lugar.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Todoroki-kun!

La voz de Izuku llamó la atención de ambos vampiros y del joven lobo, los cuales dirigieron su mirada hacia el lado del que procedía.

A continuación, Dabi soltó a Katsuki de repente, haciéndole caer al suelo, y se giró al notar una presencia que le resultaba familiar.

Un espectro estaba utilizando su habilidad y el vampiro de cabello negro se hallaba sufriendo el efecto del terror.

Su cuerpo se inmovilizó por completo y cayó de rodillas abriendo los ojos con desesperación; aquello le había pillado por sorpresa.

Midoriya había ido a pedir ayuda cuando Bakugou le dijo que se largara.

Aquel fantasma recordó que Tooru Hagakure, un espectro, le gastó hacía tiempo una broma pesada de la que luego se arrepintió, pero que Izuku perdonó y restó importancia.  
Aún así, en ese momento, Midoriya no tenía a nadie más al que acudir.  
Aferrándose a la posibilidad de que aceptara, le suplicó a Hagakure que le ayudase, a lo que esta dudó, pero terminó aceptando.  
Por suerte, Tooru estaba en una vieja casa cercana al cementerio, así que el de cabello verde le dijo que viniera lo más rápido que pudiera ya que parecía estar ocupada con algo.

Y, al final, consiguió llegar a tiempo.

—¡Kacchan! —volvió a exclamar Izuku acercándose a su amigo de la infancia, el cual se fue incorporando lentamente.

Ver que Bakugou no se encontraba en una mala situación ya que Dabi no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para arrebatarle la mayor parte de su sangre, hizo que Todoroki pudiera suspirar con una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad.

—¡Todoroki-kun! —gritó Midoriya al escuchar un ruido y ver que Shouto estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Creo que ya está! —exclamó el espectro que se había encargado de Dabi, el cual ahora estaba dormido en el suelo—. ¡Con esto estamos a mano!

—¡G-Gracias, Hagakure-san! —agradeció Izuku despidiéndose de la joven que, una vez cumplida su parte, se estaba alejando.

Bakugou, ya de pie, se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Shouto que yacía en el suelo y sin moverse.

Nuevamente, había vuelto a hacer lo mismo.  
Había vuelto a dañar a otra persona más; había vuelto a hacer daño a alguien a quien quería.

—¡Todoroki-kun, resiste! Iré… iré a buscar ayuda… —animaba Izuku acercándose a Shouto y con una triste sonrisa de falsas esperanzas—. Solo… espera… —siguió, siendo consciente de que el tiempo era mínimo.

El cuerpo de Todoroki estaba realmente destrozado.  
Bakugou le había llegado a arrancar trozos de piel y le había arañado la espalda con heridas de gran profundidad.  
La exagerada cantidad de sangre que rodeaba su cuerpo solo significaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—¡N-No tardaré! —finalizó Izuku alejándose rápidamente y con la mínima esperanza de que alguien, fuera quien fuera, se apiadara de la situación y le ayudase.

Katsuki no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Frente a sus ojos se hallaba el cuerpo de una de las personas a la que amaba y a la que, básicamente, había asesinado.

Aún de pie, solo podía observar con desesperación, rabia y culpa al joven incapaz de levantarse.

—Bakugou… —murmuró haciendo todo el esfuerzo que podía en alzar el rostro para poder ver mejor a Katsuki—. ¿Puedes… quedarte conmigo?

Cada palabra que decía, cada sonido que salía por su boca, lo único que provocaba en Bakugou era mucho más dolor.

El rostro ensangrentado de Todoroki y aquellos ojos sin luz que le miraban, hacían que Katsuki sintiera una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Sin ser consciente de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y a salir mientras seguía observando al joven de cabello bicolor.

Las circunstancias y el difícil momento que estaban pasando ambos, hizo que Bakugou no pudiera percatarse del nuevo olor que se percibía fácilmente a unos cinco metros.

De repente, el fuerte sonido de un disparo provocó que Todoroki abriera los ojos desesperado.

—¿Bakugou…? —murmuró al ver cómo el cuerpo de Katsuki caía al suelo.

—Oh… parece que aquí termina todo.

Shigaraki Tomura se encontraba observándoles, a pocos metros, mientras sonreía y sujetaba una pistola negra cargada con balas de plata.

 **[...]**


	21. Chapter 21

**†††**

 _De repente, el fuerte sonido de un disparo provocó que Todoroki abriera los ojos desesperado._

 _—¿Bakugou…? —murmuró al ver cómo el cuerpo de Katsuki caía al suelo._

 _—Oh… parece que aquí termina todo._

 _Shigaraki Tomura se encontraba_ _observándoles_ _, a pocos metros, mientras sonreía y sujetaba una pistola negra cargada con balas de plata._

 **[...]**

—Ah… ¿Qué debería hacer con este inútil…? —comentó para sí mientras se rascaba el cuello y observaba con desprecio a Dabi—. Al final tuve que hacerlo yo… —agregó con una asquerosa sonrisa.

—Bakugou… Bakugou… —rogaba Todoroki haciendo todo el esfuerzo que podía en arrastrarse hacia Katsuki.

Su pulso se había acelerado; la manera en la que el joven lobo miraba hacia un punto fijo y respiraba por la boca cada vez más agitado, estaba comenzando a preocupar a Shouto.

En esos momentos, las profundas heridas de Todoroki que le carcomían de dolor le daban absolutamente igual; lo único que le importaba era Bakugou.

Shigaraki le había disparado por detrás con una pistola cargada de balas de plata, atravesando el estómago de Katsuki y haciéndole caer al instante al suelo.

Si las balas hubieran sido de otro material, la herida no le afectaría. De hecho, hubiera sido como un pequeño corte.

Pero la debilidad de los hombres lobo era la plata.

Aquel metal, una vez dentro del organismo del lobo, sobrecargaba su sistema y alteraba el oxígeno que circulaba por las arterias.

—¡Bakugou…! —trató de gritar a pocos centímetros de alcanzar el cuerpo de Katsuki con su mano.

Pero un repentino dolor en dicha extremidad, le hizo morderse los labios.

—¿Qué crees que haces…? —inquirió Shigaraki, el cual le había interceptado y estaba pisándole con fuerza en la mano—. Esto termina aquí y ahora —finalizó mientras se comenzaba a reír y pisaba repetidamente la extremidad de Todoroki, destrozando con fuerza los dedos del inhabilitado vampiro.

Cuando el de cabello bicolor pensó que todo había terminado y que las posibilidades se habían reducido al 0%, vio cómo Tomura dejaba de dañarle y se arrodillaba con los ojos abiertos; Todoroki logró percibir la mirada aterrada y desesperada que tenía aquel hombre.

—¡Sí que son pesados! —se pudo escuchar una voz femenina quejándose—. Con esto, ahora Midoriya-kun me debe un favor —comentó para sí mientras se acercaba hacia Shouto—. Al final me quedé a lo lejos porque me daba un poco de curiosidad, pero, por lo que veo, esas heridas están bastante mal —agregó con cierta preocupación—. ¿No prefieres que os haga dormir a ambos? Digo, así no seguiréis sufriendo…

—Hagakure… ¿no? —inquirió el vampiro sin fuerza en la mano que tenía casi destrozada—. La bala… Bakugou… —siguió cada vez más desesperado.

Tooru, entendiendo la situación, levantó a Shouto con cierta facilidad y lo colocó al lado, y casi encima, de aquel hombre lobo.

—No hay tiempo… —murmuraba para sí cada vez más angustiado.

Katsuki seguía con la respiración agitada y los ojos mirando a un punto fijo.

Pensando solo en salvarle la vida o, al menos, hacer el intento de ello, Todoroki levantó la camiseta de Bakugou con la única mano que tenía bien; a continuación, y sin dudarlo ni un solo instante, introdujo dos dedos en la herida que se había abierto por el disparo y en la que se hallaba la bala de plata.

—¡Sujétalo! —exclamó al ver qué Katsuki no parecía querer colaborar y se había movido con brusquedad por el dolor.

—¡Sí! —aceptó Hagakure algo desconcertada, pero dispuesta a hacerle caso.

Inmovilizado por aquel espectro, Todoroki introdujo nuevamente los dedos en la profunda herida de Bakugou, haciéndole gritar inevitablemente y zarandearse con rabia por el insoportable daño.

 _"Solo un poco más…"_

Shouto había localizado la pequeña bala, pero le era imposible sacarla a menos que expandiera la herida con su mano; de lo contrario, lo único que haría sería profundizarla aún más.

Aquella madrugada de luna llena, en el cementerio, se podía escuchar claramente los diversos gritos de aflicción y maldiciones por parte de Bakugou.

 **[...]**

—¡Kirishima…! Kirishima… —seguía Kaminari cada vez más afligido por ver claramente cómo Toga mataba lentamente pelirrojo.

De repente, la joven vetala abrió los ojos y se detuvo.

—Dabi-kun… no responde —murmuró para sí, incorporándose y con seriedad—. No quiero ser asesinada —agregó mientras se dirigía hacia la salida—. Denki-kun, lamentablemente, tengo que irme, pero al humano no debe quedarle mucho tiempo —prosiguió girándose con una sonrisa—. ¡Espero que podamos volver a vernos tú y yo! Porque… él no vivirá —finalizó mirando por última vez a Eijirou y abandonando la habitación.

Sin poder moverse, sin poder siquiera acercarse hacia Kirishima, Kaminari no podía hacer nada más que llorar al ver el pálido cuerpo de Eijirou casi sin vida.

 **[...]**

—¡Kacchan, Todoroki-kun! —gritó Izuku mientras se acercaba lo más rápido que podía hacia los jóvenes que estaban en el suelo.

Los ojos de aquel fantasma se abrieron con preocupación al ver el cuerpo de ambos chicos en el suelo; a pocos metros también estaba el de Dabi y el de Shigaraki.  
Además, cerca de Shouto, se podía contemplar una pequeña bala de plata ensangrentada.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —inquirió agachándose para sostener a Bakugou entre sus brazos—. Kacchan… —murmuró con la esperanza de que su amigo de la infancia abriera los ojos.

—Puedo explicártelo después. El chico lobo, por lo que vi, se pondrá bien, pero… —comentó Hagakure al notar la presencia de cierta persona—. ¡Creo que primero ese vampiro debe tratar sus heridas! ¿No?

—Shouto… —murmuró un hombre fornido y de cabello rojo—. Esto te pasa por no seguir mis pasos —agregó agachándose para cargar al joven vampiro—. Y… haced lo que queráis con ese bastardo —finalizó mirando a Dabi con odio y dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Todoroki-kun se pondrá bien, señor Endeavor? —inquirió Izuku mientras Katsuki iba abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—No permitiré que mi heredero muera —respondió siguiendo su camino.

—Espera…

La voz entrecortada y leve de Todoroki, hizo que Endeavor se detuviera.

—Bakugou… —comenzó el de cabello bicolor sin ser consciente de quién era el que le estaba cargando—. Kaminari y Kirishima… ellos… tenían un problema…

Shouto, al principio, no había podido responder ante ellos.

Había escuchado la voz de Denki gracias a la habilidad que utilizó, pero la situación en la que estuvo con Bakugou le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel hombre lobo.  
En cambio, ahora que sabía que la vida de Katsuki no corría ningún peligro, recordó el detalle importante que, de cierto modo, también le estuvo preocupando; Kaminari le había pedido ayuda hacía bastante rato.

Bakugou terminó de abrir los ojos por completo al oír los nombres mencionados.

—¡Kacchan! —exclamó Midoriya con felicidad y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pero la alegría del de cabello verde cambió a preocupación al sentir cómo Katsuki quería incorporarse rápidamente.

—¡Espera! ¡La herida, Kacchan! ¡Tienes que des…

—¡Suéltame, mierda! —interrumpió con rabia librándose de las manos de Izuku para ponerse de pie mientras que, con una mano, presionaba la herida que tenía en el estómago—. ¡Tengo que ir a por esos malditos idiotas! —siguió, decidido a regresar al departamento lo más rápido que pudiera.

Endeavor ya se había alejado lo suficiente con Shouto en brazos.  
Por otro lado, Dabi y Shigaraki seguían dormidos en el suelo y Hagakure los vigilaba con cierto aburrimiento.

—¡Deku! —gritó girándose al notar que Izuku quería seguirle—. No vengas… solo vigila a esos asquerosos desgraciados.

 **[...]**

Kaminari solamente podía llorar mientras se lamentaba y culpaba por todo.

Ni siquiera podía acercarse hacia Kirishima.  
Ni siquiera podía sujetarle la mano por última vez.

—Kam…

Pero Eijirou no era capaz de llamarle por última vez.  
La cantidad de sangre que había perdido había sido demasiado para su cuerpo.

—Yo también… —comenzó el rubio con la voz rota—. Te quiero… ¡Te amo, Kirishima! —exclamó cerrando los ojos y sin poder soportar la fuerte presión que sentía en el pecho.

El sonido de los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, hizo que Denki abriera los ojos con una mínima esperanza y dirigiera su mirada hacia la puerta.

Bakugou abrió los ojos con rabia y frustración al ver a Kaminari y Kirishima en aquella situación.

Los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes estaban inmovilizados y tenían la piel pálida; además, la aflicción y lágrimas en los ojos de Denki le dio a entender que, desgraciadamente, aquella vetala les había atacado.

—¡Bakugou! —gritó Kaminari desesperado y aferrándose a lo único que se podía hacer en ese momento—. ¡Hazlo! ¡Por favor!

Katsuki pudo comprender perfectamente a qué se refería cuando miró a Kirishima y vio el estado en el que se hallaba.

Se acercó velozmente hacia el pelirrojo, se posicionó a su lado, levantó uno de sus brazos y atravesó su piel con un rápido mordisco.

Aquel contacto y cómo el veneno había penetrado en la sangre de Eijirou, provocó que el joven humano abriera los ojos y soltase diversos gritos de dolor.

 _"Tiene que funcionar… ¡Mierda! Esta vez… ¡Esta vez tiene que funcionar!"_

Bakugou no quería volver a fallar.  
Bakugou no quería volver a cometer el mismo error.

 **[...]**


	22. Chapter 22

_Aquel contacto y cómo el veneno había penetrado en la sangre de Eijirou, provocó que el joven humano abriera los ojos y soltase diversos gritos de dolor._

 _"Tiene que funcionar… ¡Mierda! Esta vez… ¡Esta vez tiene que funcionar!"_

 _Bakugou no quería volver a fallar._

 _Bakugou no quería volver a cometer el mismo error._

 **[...]**

Katsuki se separó de Kirishima una vez cesaron los gritos del contrario; Kaminari solo podía observar con dolor el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Sentía que había sido un completo inútil por no poder ayudar a Eijirou.

—Funciona… ¡Mierda, tiene que funcionar! —gritó Bakugou al ver que el cuerpo de Kirishima no reaccionaba y el joven mantenía la mirada fija y sin vida hacia un determinado punto.

—Por favor… —rogó Kaminari sabiendo que las posibilidades eran inferiores al 50%.

Si Eijirou conseguía convertirse en un hombre lobo, todo el veneno de la vetala que se hallaba en su cuerpo sería inútil y recuperaría la energía al poco tiempo; si fallaba, las probabilidades de que Kirishima se convirtiera en un fantasma eran bastante bajas.

Había perdido mucha sangre y había estado en aquel estado durante mucho tiempo; básicamente, podía haber muerto en cualquier momento o, hasta que hiciera efecto el veneno de Katsuki, en ese mismo instante.

Pasaban los minutos y no había respuesta alguna; Kirishima seguía sin moverse.

Bakugou apretó los dientes con rabia al escuchar el profundo llanto de Kaminari.

—¡¿Por qué?! —maldijo en voz alta sintiéndose, nuevamente, culpable por las muertes que ocasionaba.

Katsuki lo odiaba; odiaba hacer daño a las personas que quería.

Y, lamentablemente, era algo que no podía evitar.

—Bakugou… —murmuró Kaminari con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Puedes acercarme hacia Kirishima…? —pidió sintiéndose totalmente inútil por no poder moverse debido al veneno de Himiko.

No hizo falta respuesta por parte de Bakugou.

Aquel joven cargó a Denki y lo situó al lado de Eijirou, pudiendo ver cómo Kaminari, al solo poder mover la cabeza, ocultaba su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Dolía mucho; dolía demasiado.

 **[...]**

—Gracias, Hagakure-san… —comentó Midoriya al haber escuchado la explicación de aquel espectro—. No sé cómo agradecértelo —agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡No hay de qué! —exclamó la joven—. Pero… ¿qué haréis con estos dos? —siguió mientras observaba a Dabi y a Shigaraki dormir plácidamente—. ¡¿Me los puedo llevar?!

Izuku permaneció analizando el rostro del sujeto de cabello negro y sintió y una leve presión en el pecho.

Definitivamente, era él.

El hermano de Todoroki era el vampiro que asesinó a su madre hacía años.

—No lo sé… —respondió con dolor en sus ojos cada vez que seguía manteniendo la mirada en aquel vampiro.

—Ah…

Una repentina voz hizo que Hagakure y Midoriya se girasen para ver de dónde procedía, pudiendo ver a una joven rubia bastante seria.

—Así que… Tomura-kun y Dabi-kun han perdido… —comentó sin ilusión y acercándose poco a poco.

Izuku se volvió intangible por instinto y Tooru retrocedió alerta a cualquier movimiento por parte del contrario.

—No sabía que teníais a un espectro a vuestro lado —prosiguió la vetala comenzando a sonreír—. Si mal no recuerdo, su terror es efectivo cuando atacan por sorpresa a alguien… ¿no? Y eso significa que ahora sería inútil intentarlo conmigo, ¿verdad? —continuó recuperando la alegría.

—¿Q-Qué quieres? —afrontó Izuku manteniendo la distancia.

—¡Hagamos un trato! —exclamó mostrando sus colmillos—. Yo me llevo a mis amigos… y no volveremos a molestaros durante un tiempo, ¿sí? ¡A mí me parece razonable!

—Midoriya-kun… ¿qué hacemos? —inquirió Hagakure siendo consciente de que aquella chica podía atacarles en cualquier momento.

Izuku se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era aceptar; le debía un favor a Tooru y no podía perjudicarla.

Al estar en el cementerio, si Midoriya intentaba huir, Toga no tardaría en alcanzarle ya que era más rápida; y aunque Izuku fuera intangible, su linterna no lo era y podía ser arrebatada, haciendo que todo el esfuerzo y dolor de Katsuki y Shouto fueran en vano.

Por otro lado, los espectros se especializaban en atacar por sorpresa a sus víctimas para poder causarles el dicho terror y hacerles dormir. Si, por el contrario, eran vistos desde un principio, al enemigo se le hacía fácil evadir el intento de habilidad de los espectros, haciéndoles inútiles y dejándoles en desventaja.

Himiko podía acabar con ellos cuando quisiera.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Toga con cierto aburrimiento.

—De acuerdo… —aceptó Izuku finalmente.

—¡Genial! —exclamó la joven vetala acercándose rápidamente hacia sus aliados y sujetándoles por un brazo a cada uno para llevárselos a rastras—. ¡Entonces, nos vemos! Izuku-kun…

El fantasmita tragó saliva mientras veía como aquella vetala se alejaba felizmente.

Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho por las palabras que le dijo; se arrepentía porque, probablemente, todo no había terminado aún.

—Sí que tenéis un problema con todo esto… —comentó Tooru después de suspirar algo más tranquila—. ¡No entiendo cómo es que no reclamáis a U.A.! —siguió con cierto enfado.

—¿Reclamar a U.A…? —dudó el fantasmita sin saber a qué se refería.

—Me dijiste que desterraron a tus amigos porque un humano sabía sobre la existencia de nosotros, pero, ¿por qué no se quejan? ¡Esos desterrados fueron los que les delataron! Lo más fácil sería que intentaran convertir al humano en alguna especie de las suyas e ir a U.A. a pedir una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Eso… se puede hacer?

—¡No son malas personas, así que supongo que sí! Y si el humano ya no es humano, no veo el problema.

—Ya veo… —murmuró el pequeño fantasmita para sí—. ¡Gracias, Hagakure-san!

—¡Ahora me debes dos favores! —respondió con alegría—. Y, bueno, creo que es hora de irme.

—¡Gracias de nuevo! —se despidió Izuku dispuesto a regresar al departamento de Kirishima.

—¡Hasta luego!

 _"Espero que Kacchan no se enfade…"_ Pensó al ser consciente de que era culpable en dejar escapar a los sujetos que querían asesinarles.

 **[...]**

Kaminari no quería separarse de Kirishima.

Por más que el cuerpo del contrario no se moviera, aquel rubio no tenía ni la más mínima intención de alejarse de él.

No le importaba cuánto tiempo tuviera que pasar; se iba a quedar a su lado.

Katsuki, nuevamente, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho al escuchar el incesante llanto de Kaminari.

Porque, ver sufrir y ser responsable del dolor de una persona a la que quería mucho, era una aflicción casi insoportable para Bakugou.

—Kirishima… —murmuraba Denki con la voz entrecortada y aferrando su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo—. Aún… aún es muy pronto para que te vayas… —lamentó entre lágrimas.

Katsuki se mantenía sentado en el suelo y cabizbajo mientras apretaba los dientes al oír los lamentos del diablillo.

Sin poder hacer nada más; solo compartiendo la aflicción.

—¿Kacchan…?

La voz de Izuku hizo que Bakugou levantase la mirada y localizase al fantasmita que se hallaba en la puerta y el cual estaba observando a todos con cierta preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre…? —inquirió sin comprender por qué Kaminari lloraba tanto y por qué en los ojos de Katsuki se notaba un profundo dolor.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —inquirió Bakugou chasqueando la lengua y evadiendo su mirada—. Deberías estar en el cementerio.

—Puedo… explicarlo después —respondió con cierto nerviosismo y algo sorprendido ya que Katsuki no le había gritado como esperaba—. Pero… ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido…?

—¿Eres ciego, Deku? —sentenció con rabia y cabizbajo, negándose a responder aquello.

—Solo… solo veo que lograste convertir a Kirishima-kun en hombre lobo —aplicó con una leve sonrisa—, que Kaminari-kun llora en su hombro… y que Kacchan está triste.

Denki y Katsuki abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar las primeras palabras dichas por Izuku.

—Aunque no sé cómo es que todo terminó así —agregó Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kaminari levantó su rostro y pudo contemplar que Eijirou mantenía los ojos cerrados pareciendo estar dormido, mientras que un par de peludas orejas sobresalían por su cabeza.

Bakugou, al levantarse y acercarse, pudo notar que una larga cola salía de la parte inferior de la espalda del pelirrojo y que, además, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro; incluso, la piel de Eijirou había recuperado su color.

—¿Kirishima…? —dudó Denki al ver que aquel joven iba abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—Kaminari… —murmuró mientras veía cada vez más claro el rostro y las lágrimas del contrario—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? —inquirió con preocupación y con ciertos recuerdos algo borrosos, los cuales, conforme pasaban los segundos, volvían a él y le hacían comprenderlo todo.

Si Kaminari pudiera haberse movido, no habría dudado ni un solo instante en abalanzarse encima de Kirishima.

Pero, lamentablemente, el veneno de la vetala le impedía hacerlo y solamente podía contemplar cómo el pelirrojo se incorporaba y le miraba a los ojos, ambos estableciendo contacto visual con una leve sonrisa.

En ese momento, Izuku juraría que le pareció ver a Katsuki sonreír durante unas milésimas de segundo.

—C-Cierto, Kacchan… —comenzó Midoriya llamando la atención del contrario y bastante nervioso—. Hagakure-san y yo tuvimos un problema con los del cementerio y… la vetala se los llevó —confesó arruinando, más o menos, el ambiente feliz que se había formado—. Se… se escaparon.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Katsuki cambiando totalmente su rostro a uno de enfado y acercándose poco a poco hacia aquel fantasmita.

—L-Lo siento… —murmuró cerrando los ojos y preparado para las consecuencias.

Pero Bakugou decidió detenerse y suspirar, siendo consciente de que ya habían pasado por demasiado como para seguir de igual manera.

Saber aquello le enfadaba realmente; le daba mucha rabia. Pensar que la desgraciada vetala que hizo tanto daño, se había marchado tranquilamente con los otros dos causantes de problemas, le sacaba de quicio.

Aún así, Bakugou había podido comprender muchas cosas; sobre todo una que no quería volver a experimentar en su vida y la cual, hacía años, su madre llegó a mencionar.

 _"Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde."_

Katsuki, ahora, era consciente de lo que tenía y no tenía pensado dejar que se lo volvieran a intentar arrebatar.

—¡P-Pero Hagakure-san me dijo una cosa! —siguió Izuku tratando de ver el lado positivo de las cosas—. Dijo que podíais reclamar en U.A… y como Kirishima-kun ya no es humano, quizás… vuelvan a readmitiros para que no estéis desterrados.

Denki y Eijirou que habían mirado a Izuku para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, volvieron a mirarse mutuamente con una sonrisa al oír aquello y ser conscientes de que, por el momento, ya no iban a sufrir más.

Además, si U.A. aprobaba la readmisión, todos sus problemas terminarían.

Bakugou suspiró y frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir del departamento; cabe decir que ya había amanecido y eran las seis de la mañana.

—¿Kacchan? ¿A dónde vas…? —dudó Midoriya al verle alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Tú herida está bien? ¿No te duele? ¿No prefieres descan…

—¡Calla mierda! ¡Solo quedaros aquí, no tardaré! —sentenció con rabia ante la insistencia de su amigo de la infancia—. ¡Y ni se te ocurra seguirme! —amenazó girándose y señalando al fantasmita.

—D-De acuerdo…

Kirishima y Kaminari no pudieron evitar reírse de la alegre situación y de la actitud de Katsuki.

—Parece que Bakugou está preocupado por Todoroki —comentó Denki sabiendo perfectamente a dónde se dirigía aquel rubio.

—Y… ¿tú estás bien? —cambió de tema Kirishima mirando al diablillo con preocupación—. Lo siento, Kaminari...

—Bueno… solo puedo mover la cabeza —respondió evadiendo la mirada del contrario con cierto nerviosismo—. ¡Y lo que importa es que todo ha terminado!

El hecho de que Eijirou no pudiera controlar su cola y sus orejas, las cuales estaban hacia abajo por la tristeza, le parecía demasiado adorable.

—¡Entonces es mi turno de ayudarte, Kaminari! —exclamó el nuevo lobo levantándose y cerrando un puño decidido—. ¡Te cuidaré hasta que puedas moverte! —siguió, acercándose por completo al diablillo y cargándolo para colocarlo en la cama—. ¡Déjamelo a mí! —finalizó mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes, levantando las orejas y comenzando a mover la cola de un lado a otro.

Pero antes de que Kaminari pudiera decir algo respecto, Izuku intervino de repente con un par de botellas de plástico en mano.

—¡C-Chicos! ¡Las encontré en la cocina! —informó—. ¡Así Kaminari-kun no tendrá que levantarse para ir al baño!

—¡¿Tendré que orinar ahí?! —se quejó el diablillo pareciendo negarse a ello.

—¡P-Pero Kirishima-kun te ayudará! —siguió Midoriya con inocencia.

—¿Eh? —dudó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Ah, ¡s-sí, claro! —reaccionó.

 **[...]**

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —inquirió Todoroki mientras miraba bastante mal a su padre—. Mejor dicho, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Bakugou? —agregó mientras se incorporaba.

—Shouto —suspiró Endeavor después de haber conseguido tratar con facilidad las heridas del joven vampiro—, estabas malherido. Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor. Estoy orgulloso de tu resistencia.

El vampiro de cabello bicolor, ignorando las palabras de su padre, miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que estaba en un ataúd dentro de una cueva que no era la suya. Además, tenía casi todo el cuerpo cubierto de vendas y habían ciertas zonas que le seguían doliendo bastante.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —volvió a interrogar mirando cada vez peor a su padre.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Shouto. He tratado tus heridas, pero debes descansar al menos cinco días. Aunque, con tu capacidad de regeneración, diría que tres días serán suficientes.

De repente, el sonido de una puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de ambos vampiros, haciendo que el mayor se acercase a ella para ver quién era y pudiendo notar la presencia de cierto hombre lobo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir a ver a Shouto? —inquirió mirando enfadado al joven que le observaba con el ceño fruncido—. He visto sus heridas. Después de lo que le has ocasionado, deberías alejarte de él. Tienes suerte de que no tome represalias.

Katsuki, al ver que aquel enorme vampiro cubría por completo la puerta y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejarle entrar, chasqueó la lengua con las manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—Espera —llamó Todoroki haciendo que Bakugou se detuviera al oír aquella voz—. ¿Quién es el que está ahí? —inquirió sin poder ver el exterior de la puerta ya que su padre cubría toda la entrada—. ¿Bakugou? ¿Bakugou ha venido? —siguió, tratando de levantarse y salir del ataúd.

Endeavor cerró los ojos y suspiró al notar la desesperada voz de su hijo.

—No sé cómo has podido fijarte en alguien así, Shouto —pensó en voz alta—. Tienes cinco minutos —aplicó mirando a Katsuki para, segundos después, transformarse en murciélago y alejarse, dejándole pasar al interior de su hogar.

Bakugou, una vez dentro, no supo qué decir.

Se mantenía con las manos en los bolsillos y evadiendo la mirada del vampiro de cabello bicolor, el cual le observaba con cierta felicidad en sus ojos.

—Esta vez… —comenzó Todoroki acercándose lentamente—, ¿esta vez sí has venido a verme? —inquirió recordando que la primera vez fue solo para rescatar a Kirishima, al cual secuestró.

Katsuki se veía incapaz de responder; simplemente miraba hacia otro lado y fruncía el ceño; cabe decir que Shouto pudo contemplar cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—Bakugou… ¿puedes llevarme a casa? —inquirió para, a continuación, transformarse en un pequeño murciélago que, por las heridas, no podía volar bien.

El joven rubio mantuvo en sus manos a aquel oscuro animal que le miraba con cierta ilusión y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió con el ceño fruncido y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

Cuando Endeavor regresó, se llevó la pequeña sorpresa de que su hijo había desaparecido.

 **[...]**

Poco a poco, los problemas se iban solucionando.

El departamento de Kirishima, en especial su cuarto, parecía haberse convertido en el hogar de aquellos cinco jóvenes.

Bakugou apareció con Todoroki y aquel vampiro compartió cama con Kaminari hasta recuperarse al tercer día. En cambio, Denki tardó dos días más, dando un total de cinco donde Eijirou se hizo responsable en ayudarle en todo lo que podía.

 _—¡No es necesario que mires, Kirishima! —exclamaba Kaminari con nerviosismo cuando tenía que orinar y tener a alguien que sujetara por él._

 _—¡¿Si no miro cómo voy a saber dónde apuntar?! —respondía el pelirrojo también algo avergonzado._

Por otro lado, Bakugou fue el se vio obligado a acudir con Izuku a U.A. para hacer el reclamo que mencionó el fantasmita; Kaminari no podía moverse, Kirishima todavía no controlaba sus rasgos de lobo y Todoroki no podía ir de día por el sol.

 _—¡Me lo han contado, joven! —exclamó el ser más poderoso de U.A.—. ¡Fuiste un fantasma muy valiente! —finalizó con una sonrisa y haciendo sentir muy feliz a Midoriya; era la primera vez que alguien tan fuerte le felicitaba por algo._

Mejor dicho, era la primera vez que era halagado.

 _—¡G-Gracias All Might!_

 _—Entonces… ¿queréis ser readmitidos solo porque la norma que_ _incumplisteis_ _, ahora se ha solucionado ya que el humano es un hombre lobo? —interrogaba Aizawa mientras miraba a Katsuki, el cual se mantenía con el ceño fruncido—. Y Midoriya no tiene nada que ver en esto. ¿Por qué no han venido los desterrados?_

 _—B-Bueno… —trató de decir Izuku._

 _—¡Ya te lo he dicho antes, mierda! —gritó Katsuki perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía._

 _—Veamos, veamos… ¿qué deberíamos hacer? —inquirió el director mientras se tomaba un café._

 _—¡Yo digo que les demos una segunda oportunidad! —comentó_ _Toshinori_ _—. ¡Según este pequeño fantasma y el espectro que vino a informarnos hace unas horas, los jóvenes han pasado por mucho y sin tener la culpa de nada!_

 _—¿Un espectro…? —murmuró Izuku para sí—. ¡Hagakure-san!_

En ese momento, Midoriya pudo visualizar la imagen de la chica diciéndole que ahora Izuku le debía tres favores.

 _—¡¿ENTONCES SÍ O NO?! —gritó Katsuki._

 _—Haremos una pequeña excepción —suspiró Aizawa._

Ya no tenían que preocuparse más.

Saber que les habían readmitido, les proporcionaba la seguridad para que ningún desterrado les volviera a atacar.

Aunque solo aplicaba para Kirishima, Kaminari, Todoroki y Bakugou, los cuatro se encargarían de proteger a Izuku si hacía falta.

Además, estaban juntos.

Era como si se hubiesen mudado sin avisar a aquel piso y, ahora, estaban siempre unidos.

Eijirou se ahorró la explicación a sus padres sobre su antigua expulsión de U.A., pero hubo algo que aún seguía llamándole la atención.

—¿Es normal que mis padres me hayan contado que soñaron casi todo lo que nos ha sucedido poco tiempo antes de que ocurriera…? —preguntó mientras se rascaba el brazo con los dientes.

—Si no son adivinos, no —aplicó Todoroki, el cual estaba colgado del techo como tanto le gustaba.

—¿Adivinos…? —dudó el pelirrojo.

—¡Solo hacen eso! Pueden tener sueños o visiones de lo que sucederá en el futuro próximo, pero tienen algunas desventajas —comentó Kaminari levantando un dedo—. Dicen que no todo lo que predicen se vuelve realidad. Una o dos cosas nunca se cumplen o solo lo hacen parcialmente —explicó.

—¿Eso significa que mis padres no son humanos? —dudó siendo consciente de que, quizás, había vivido toda su vida rodeado de diferentes especies.

—¡Puedes llamarles y decirles que ahora eres un hombre lobo y preguntarles si son adivinos! —aconsejó Denki con una sonrisa.

Y eso hizo.

Kirishima, ese día, averiguó que sus padres no eran humanos normales y corrientes y que, probablemente, su madre le había tenido cuando ella era aún humana y, alomejor, durante los años, fue transformada en adivina como su marido o, quizás, el que fue transformado fue su padre y resultaba que su madre ya lo era.

Pero, fuera lo que fuera, Kirishima sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Ya no tenía que ocultar nada a excepción de sus orejas y cola que salían de manera involuntaria.

Era un aprendiz de hombre lobo, así que su control era nulo, por lo que tenía que quedarse en casa hasta aprender a controlarse.

 **[...]**

—No entiendo cómo es que Bakugou lo hace con tanta facilidad —suspiró el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar sus orejas, pero fracasando por décima vez.

Habían pasado seis días desde lo ocurrido en el cementerio y el daño sufrido en su propio departamento, pero parecía como si hubieran estado tranquilos durante un mes.

Katsuki estaba en U.A., Todoroki estaba encerrado en el baño y, quizás, invocando cosas, y Midoriya había ido a comprar una revista con sus ahorros.

Kaminari, en cambio, quiso quedarse a hacer compañía a Kirishima; obviamente no habían segundas intenciones con tener la gran oportunidad de faltar a clase.

Qué va.

—Oye, Kaminari… —comenzó el pelirrojo al notar que el diablillo estaba detrás de la cama, sentado en el suelo y concentrado en algo.

Denki solo necesitó cinco días para poder moverse por completo como siempre, deshaciéndose del maldito veneno de la vetala.

—¿Qué estás…? —dudó mientras se acercaba para ver lo que fuera que Kaminari leía con tanta concentración.

Leer.

Sí. Sorpresivamente, Denki estaba leyendo algo con suma curiosidad y con una leve sonrisa que comenzó a poner bastante nervioso a Eijirou.

Porque Kaminari había encontrado las revistas secretas que escondía debajo de la cama.

— _"Cómo besar de manera masculina." "Aprende a besar bien en 10 sencillos pasos." "No hagas el ridículo la primera vez, sé un hombre " "¿No quieres ser decepcionante? ¡Los 5 mejores trucos para besar siendo varonil!"_ —citaba Denki con alegría mientras el rostro de Eijirou adquiría un color similar al de su cabello—. Oye, Kirishima… —comenzó, girando su rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa—. ¿Nunca has besado a alguien?

Ninguno había mencionado algún tema relacionado con el amor desde el acontecimiento con Toga.  
Ninguno había hecho mención a aquellas palabras donde habían expresado sus sentimientos.

Pero ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

Kirishima y Kaminari, desde ese día, supieron que era mutuo.

Aún así, solo habían estado limitándose a disfrutar de la compañía del contrario y a reír como siempre hacían.

Pero… Kaminari estaba un poco impaciente.

Aquel diablillo quería algo más.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Eijirou totalmente rojo mientras se arrodillaba apoyando ambos puños en el suelo—. ¡No es nada varonil!

—Kirishima —llamó Denki, haciendo que el pelirrojo levantara su rostro.

Sin esperar ni un solo momento más, pudo ver cómo Kaminari estaba frente a él mientras le sonreía y cómo, a continuación, se acercaba lo suficiente y cerraba los ojos para juntar los labios con suyos, quedándose así durante unos pocos segundos para, luego, separarse y sonreírle nuevamente.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, también era mi primer beso —comentó el diablillo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y dejando a Kirishima rojo y sin respuesta alguna.

Quizás fue por sus nuevos instintos.  
Quizás fue porque no podía reprimirse más, pero, de repente, Eijirou se abalanzó encima de Kaminari y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un cariñoso abrazo.

—¡Te amo, Kaminari! —exclamó con los ojos cerrados y aferrándose al delgado cuerpo del rubio.

Pero antes de que Denki pudiera responder, ambos escucharon un chillido vampírico proveniente del baño, lo que les hizo separarse y mirarse con una leve sonrisa para después reír.

—Ese era Todoroki, ¿no? —comentó el joven lobo.

—¿Crees que ha vuelto a invocar algo raro? —agregó el diablillo.

—¿Le echamos una mano?

—¡Hecho!

 **…**

Y qué si los responsables del dolor que sintieron se habían escapado.  
Y qué si, en algún momento, podían regresar.

Kirishima era feliz y no necesitaba nada más.

Si Dabi, Shigaraki y Toga volvían, estarían en completa desventaja.  
Eijirou ahora era inmune al veneno de la vetala y, lo mejor era que, ya no necesitaba ser protegido; todo lo contrario.

Ahora Kirishima podía proteger a las personas que quería; ahora Kirishima podía proteger a la persona que amaba.

Definitivamente, lo mejor que le había pasado era que un diablillo se quedara dormido en la habitación de su nuevo departamento y, por lo tanto, se acoplara a vivir junto a él, seguido de un hombre lobo, un vampiro y un fantasmita.

Ahora no tenían que temer.  
Ahora podían vivir felices y disfrutar de la juventud que tanto les esperaba.

 **[...]**

—¿Me devuelve mi habilidad…? —rogaba Kaminari poniendo ojitos, con una sonrisa nerviosa, en el despacho del director y mirando a Aizawa a los ojos.

—No.

 **…**

 ** _¿Fin?_**

* * *

 **†††**

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

 _ **—Bakugou le cogió bastante aprecio a Kirishima ya que era alguien muy importante para Kaminari.**_  
 _ **—Cada "monstruo" puede convertir a una sola persona en uno de su especie. Eso significa que si falla, como en el caso de Midoriya, tiene ilimitadas oportunidades hasta convertir a un humano en alguien de su especie. No sé si me explico.**_

 _ **—La madre de Kirishima:**_

 _ **"Tuvo una pesadilla donde el pelirrojo era secuestrado por un vampiro para horas después ser devuelto a su hogar donde convivía con un diablillo y un hombre lobo. También le dijo que después aparecía un fantasma con una extraña obsesión y que todo terminó con todos huyendo de un señor raro y con la muerte de una de esas criaturas."**_

 _ **•Ninguno terminó huyendo de un señor raro.**_

 ** _•No especificó qué criatura moría y podía haber asumido tranquilamente que fue Todoroki al haber sido agredido de tal forma por Bakugou._**

 _ **—El padre de Kirishima:**_

 ** _"Tuvo una pesadilla donde el pelirrojo era expulsado de U.A. y que, además, trataba de refugiarse en el departamento con cuatro monstruos. Luego, terminaban en horribles problemas y una serie de asesinatos. Todo finalizaba en el cementerio."_**

 _ **•El padre asumió que, por el estado en el que estuvieron Bakugou, Todoroki y Kirishima, había esa serie de asesinatos.**_

 _ **•No finaliza en el cementerio. Todo finaliza en el departamento de Kirishima.**_

 _ **Aquí se puede ver que en ambos casos, tanto la madre como el padre, aciertan en todo menos en dos cosas cada uno. Una de las cosas termina siendo totalmente falsa (No terminan huyendo de un señor raro ni finaliza en el cementerio). Otra de las cosas termina siendo cierta a medias (la muerte de una de las criaturas y la serie de asesinatos que son solo apariencias).**_

* * *

 _ **Si os habéis quedado con alguna duda, decídmelo xD**_

 _ **Aunque creo que queda también claro con la explicación en este capítulo sobre los padres de Kirishima xD. Que sí, son adivinos (?)**_

 ** _Este es el capítulo final, pero quedan tres especiales que continúan la historia con el celo de Bakugou y Kirishima ;)_**

 ** _Imaginad las posibilidades en el KiriKami, TodoBaku y DekuKatsu (?)_**

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado este fic (aunque aún no acaba xD) yo le he llegado a coger mucho cariño.**_

 _ **Gracias a los bonitos comentarios del guest! Si pudiera responderle lo haría xD**_


	23. Chapter 23

**ADVERTENCIA: pequeño lemon TodoBaku**

* * *

†††

Todos sabían perfectamente que se acercaba el día del año en el que comenzaba cierto problema. Todos, menos Kirishima.

Había amanecido y hoy era un día no lectivo, así que todos podrían pasarlo tranquilamente en el departamento de Eijirou.

—Ya ha llegado el día… ¿no? —inquirió Denki siendo consciente de lo que podía suceder—. Kirishima, no te acerques mucho a Bakugou… —agregó sin poder evitar sentirse celoso de cierta forma.

Porque Kirishima ahora era un hombre lobo al igual que Katsuki.

Definitivamente, Kaminari hubiera preferido haber sido él el que mordiera al pelirrojo para transformarlo en diablillo, pero no había vuelta atrás. Bakugou había conseguido salvarle y eso era lo que importaba.

—¿Ocurre algo…? —dudó Eijirou sin comprender por qué Todoroki y Midoriya estaban delante de Bakugou como si trataran de protegerle.

—¡MIERDA! ¡Ya os dije que no me pasa nada! —gritó el rubio bastante harto.

—Pero Kacchan… ya es el día… —agregó Izuku.

—Tengo que llevarte a un lugar más privado —añadió Shouto con serenidad.

Bakugou se llevó una mano a la frente sin poder evitar fruncir aún más el ceño.

Todos los años era lo mismo; el celo de los hombres lobo.

Al principio, Katsuki llegó a odiarlo ya que no estaba en la edad a la que empezaba a sentirlo y, además, se veía rodeado por muchos otros que ya lo tenían.

Por eso, cuando estuvo en la manada, aborreció ver a diario cómo se lo montaban entre varios de su especie. Debido a ello, decidió irse por cuenta propia.

A los doce años comenzó su primer celo; y, si Katsuki tuviera que admitirlo, le resultó jodidamente horrible.

Era desesperante estar solo en ese momento. Sentía como si quisiera abalanzarse encima de cualquier persona y hacerlo con extraños sin importarle las consecuencias.

Desde ese momento, aprendió que por eso se juntaban los de su especie y, durante ese mes o meses que duraba, permanecían alejados de cualquier otro contacto distinto.

Para suerte suya, después fue cuando conoció a Todoroki en el cementerio y, de paso, se reencontró con Izuku, el cual vivía por esa zona y se solía ocultar detrás de los árboles.

Pero aquello era un secreto.

Su orgullo se lo impedía contar a nadie; mucho menos a Kaminari, el que si se llegaba a enterar, probablemente lo propagaría por todo U.A. y entre todas las diferentes especies.

Y también en el infierno; era fijo que si lo averiguaba, correría la voz de que cierto hombre lobo le entregaba su culo a un vampiro y a un fantasma.

Por esa razón, cuando llegaba el día en el que el joven lobo entraba en celo, de alguna manera, hacían creer a Denki que se llevaban a Bakugou a un lugar cerrado en el que no podía hacer nada.

Pero lo que el rubio diablillo desconocía era que, en ese sitio cerrado, Katsuki no era el único que se encerraba.

—No entiendo qué es lo que pasa... —comentó Kirishima con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¡Pero ánimo, Bakugou! —apoyó al ver como Todoroki parecía querer llevárselo.

—¡QUE AÚN NO, BASTARDO! —se quejaba el rubio tratando de soltarse.

—N-No queremos arriesgarnos, Kacchan… —explicó Izuku decidido.

—Vamos a mi guarida, Bakugou —incitó el de cabello bicolor mientras seguía aferrándose a Katsuki para llevárselo.

Siendo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad, más o menos, el fantasmita y el vampiro se encargaron de sacar al lobo de aquel departamento y trasladarlo al cementerio.

—Bueno… yo voy primero —comentó Shouto ya cerca de su hogar y dispuesto a encerrarse con Katsuki—. Solo es una tregua momentánea, Midoriya —finalizó mirando al de cabello verde y activando su habilidad por si acaso.

Porque llevaban haciendo lo mismo bastante tiempo y eran conscientes del problema que solía surgir en el celo de Bakugou.

 **[...]**

Había comenzado.

En el momento preciso, como si Todoroki y Midoriya tuvieran todo controlado, Katsuki estaba experimentando los primeros síntomas que daban a entender que su celo había comenzado.

Detestaba que Shouto e Izuku supieran el día exacto en el que le ocurría; pero no podía reprimirse.

—Ponte cómodo —comentó el vampiro, ya en su guarida, encargándose de cerrar bien la entrada para no ser interrumpidos—. ¿Bakugou? —dudó al oír respuesta o insulto alguno por parte del contrario.

Inconscientemente y sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más caliente, Katsuki dejó salir sus orejas y su cola, levantando esta última y moviéndola de un lado hacia otro sin poder evitarlo.

Empezó a segregar más saliva de lo normal y comenzó el profundo dolor en su miembro, apretado por unos pantalones que, en cualquier momento, destrozaría.

Ocultó su rostro, sintiendo cómo ardía y tratando de no mostrar lo acelerada que estaba su respiración.

—¿Bakugou? —reiteró Shouto, acercándose lentamente hacia aquel hombre lobo.

Katsuki ya no se podía controlar; su vista solo enfocaba en el joven de cabello bicolor como claro objetivo.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, arremetió rápidamente contra el vampiro, tirándolo al suelo y posicionándose encima de él mientras le miraba a los ojos con el rostro rojo y el ceño fruncido.

—Oh —murmuró Todoroki con cierta ilusión en sus ojos—. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para prepararme… Pensé que tardarías media hora más.

—Cállate… y date prisa —sentenció con rabia; su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más y le estaba siendo insoportable seguir controlándose.

Shouto, como buen vampiro, hizo caso al mandato de aquel hombre lobo.

Comenzó tomando control de la situación e incorporándose, empezando por morderle el cuello a Katsuki; conocía perfectamente la zona en la que al rubio le resultaba placentero que le chuparan la sangre.

Después de probar aquel salado y delicioso sabor que tanto amaba Todoroki, se deshizo rápidamente de toda la ropa que interfería entre sus partes íntimas, quedándose solo con lo de arriba y la capa de vampiro; Katsuki, por otro lado, había preferido destrozar con sus propias garras todo lo que cubría su cuerpo, estando completamente desnudo y a merced de comenzar lo que estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia.

—Rápido… mierda —se quejó, más impaciente que de costumbre.

Shouto conocía perfectamente la posición que más le gustaba a Katsuki y cómo otorgarle la satisfacción que buscaba, así que, también sin poder controlarse y comenzando a excitarse por ver al rubio en esa situación, se levantó por completo y acorraló al hombre lobo contra la pared más cercana.

Siendo consciente de que en ese momento podía aprovecharse de los labios de Bakugou todo lo que pudiera sin ser recriminado, se dispuso a ello, introduciendo su lengua y disfrutando de la expresión de Katsuki y aquel sabor que tanto adoraba.

Sin más tiempo que perder y con un hombre lobo contra la pared, Shouto cesó el beso e hizo que Bakugou se diera media vuelta, quedando en la posición perfecta para comenzar a ser penetrado.

No era necesario prepararlo con anticipación; el propio cuerpo de Katsuki cedía con gran facilidad, por lo que Todoroki empezó a introducir lentamente su miembro, sacándole al rubio unos cuantos gruñidos placenteros y tocando el punto que tanto amaba.

Teniéndolo contra la pared y a su merced, Shouto continuó con la penetración, aumentando la velocidad conforme notaba que el contrario pedía más profundidad al hacer un leve movimiento; además, sujetarlo por la cintura, una mano en cada lado, hacía posible que el vampiro cumpliera la petición.

Embestida tras embestida, poco a poco Todoroki se sentía en su límite; era como si Katsuki lo absorbiera por completo de la manera más placentera posible.

—Bakugou… —murmuró al darse cuenta de que, en cuestión de segundos, terminaría.

Pero ese no iba a ser el final. Para el hombre lobo, una sola vez era muy poco.

Lo repetirían hasta que Katsuki quedase satisfecho, y para ello no bastaban ni dos, ni cinco, ni veinte veces.

—Bastardo precoz —sentenció al sentir cómo cierta sustancia blanquecina descendía por su piel posterior—. No han pasado ni cinco minutos.

—Lo siento.

Aquello era algo que Shouto no podía evitar; sobre todo, porque se trataba de Bakugou.

—Prepárate —sentenció el joven lobo, dispuesto a posicionarse encima del vampiro y tomar el control de la situación hasta quedar satisfecho.

Y así, sin darle opción a descansar y recuperarse, Katsuki se aprovechó del chico de cabello bicolor, repitiendo una y otra vez los mismos movimientos, introduciéndose el miembro del contrario cada vez más rápido y haciéndole suspirar durante horas.

 **[...]**

—Bakugou… me vas a matar —murmuraba el joven vampiro con la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, la cavidad anal de Katsuki le arrancaría el miembro en cuestión de segundos.

—¡¿HAH?! ¡¿Tan poca resistencia tienes?! —se quejó el rubio, levantándose y observando lo mucho que había agotado a Todoroki.

—Han pasado cinco horas —justificó el vampiro completamente exhausto e incapaz de moverse; definitivamente, era muy difícil satisfacer a cualquier hombre lobo.

Y eso que Katsuki llevaba siéndolo bastante tiempo.

Los peores eran aquellos que acababan de convertirse en hombres lobo; esos eran insaciables. Podían estar semanas seguidas haciéndolo sin descanso alguno.

—No me sirves ni para calentar, bastardo —aplicó, alejándose para buscar su ropa y salir del hogar del vampiro en busca de otro buen _objetivo_.

Pero cuando la encontró, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente destrozada… y que él mismo era el causante de todo.

—Puedes usar la mía —comentó Shouto, recuperando algo de fuerza y con cierta ilusión al verlo de reojo.

Imaginarse a Bakugou llevando su ropa era algo que a Todoroki parecía gustarle bastante.

—¿No que no te quedaba energía? —cambió de tema, frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa y regresando hacia el vampiro que estaba en el suelo—. Prepárate, mierda.

 _"—Midoriya… Ayuda"_ —comunicó Shouto mentalmente, utilizando su habilidad para la situación de emergencia.

Aunque era cierto que el vampiro quería tener al joven lobo para él solo, también era cierto que no podía satisfacerlo hasta quedar conforme. Por eso, él y Midoriya tenían una pequeña tregua; turnarse a Katsuki cuando entraba en celo.

Porque sino, ninguno sería capaz de sobrevivir… A menos que no les importase que Bakugou se lo montase con otros hombres lobo. Y eso, definitivamente, era algo que no tolerarían.

 _"—¡D-De acuerdo!"_ —confirmó Izuku.

Había llegado el turno de fantasmita.

 **[...]**


	24. Chapter 24

**ADVERTENCIA: Pequeño** **lemon** **DekuKatsu**

• • •

 _"—Midoriya… Ayuda" —comunicó Shouto mentalmente, utilizando su habilidad para la situación de emergencia._

 _"—¡D-De acuerdo!" —confirmó Izuku._

 _Había llegado el turno de_ _fantasmita_ _._

 **[...]**

Bakugou, a pesar de haber acabado por completo con Todoroki, el cual no podía más, no estaba en absoluto cansado.

El celo de los hombres lobo era casi insaciable; podían estar días copulando entre ellos. Probablemente, en ese mismo instante los hombres lobo de la manada que abandonó Katsuki, estarían en una situación similar.

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al rubio en ese momento; lo único en lo que podía pensar era en continuar. En continuar haciéndolo con quien sea, con cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino.

—Ya estoy aquí… —se escuchó la voz de Izuku, quien había atravesado la puerta y ahora se hallaba dentro.

No muy lejos, pudo notar que Todoroki se había convertido en murciélago. Parecía tan cansado que era incapaz de moverse; ni siquiera se alejó del líquido blanco en el que estaba apoyado. Bakugou le había derrotado por completo.

—H-Hola, Kacchan —saludó algo nervioso al ver a su amigo de la infancia y ruborizado debido a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Básicamente, desnudo y lleno de sudor y de otra sustancia pegajosa y blanquecina.

La respiración agitada del rubio, lo rojo que estaba su rostro y el cómo le miraba con el ceño fruncido, hizo que Midoriya tragase saliva al imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Y, si Izuku debía ser sincero, era una de las cosas que más ansiaba cada año.  
Porque, al volverse tangible, también podía sentir placer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres que espere? —aplicó Katsuki, sacándole de sus pensamientos y acercándose rápidamente hacia el fantasmita—. Quítate eso de una maldita vez, Deku —ordenó, haciendo referencia a la tela blanca que recubría su cuerpo.

Dejando su linterna a un lado, Midoriya se dispuso a obedecer, sintiendo el ambiente cada vez más caliente. El joven de cabello verde no podía negar que, en realidad, le gustaba mucho poder contemplar a Katsuki en esa situación.

Estaba desesperado. Respiraba mucho más rápido y fuerte de lo normal, su rostro ardía y le miraba como si fuera su presa; su próximo objetivo, en quien arremeter con fuerza hasta quedar satisfecho.

A pesar de haberlo hecho otros años, para Izuku seguía siendo algo especial.

Ser capaz de complacer a su amigo de la infancia, significaba ser capaz de ayudar a alguien. Y, si ese alguien era la persona a la que amaba, le hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

Después de todo, Midoriya no podía hacer nada más. Era un fantasma, sin habilidad alguna para defenderse y considerado un estorbo, una molestia para cualquiera.  
Para cualquiera, menos para sus únicos amigos.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, Izuku ya no se sentía tan solo. Gracias a Kirishima, notaba que la relación entre todos había mejorado mucho más.

Quizás, todos los dolorosos momentos sirvieron para reforzar el lazo que los unía.

—¡¿A QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS ESPERANDO, DEKU?!

La repentina voz de Bakugou le sacó de sus pensamientos. Alomejor, no había sido el mejor momento para pensar en otras cosas.

Izuku tenía que centrarse en complacer a Katsuki.

—¡L-Lo siento, Kacchan! —se disculpó, reaccionando rápidamente bastante nervioso y dándose cuenta de la desesperación en los ojos de aquel hombre lobo; Bakugou no iba a poder contenerse mucho más.

No obstante, cuando Midoriya intentó quitarse el manto blanco, se le atascó en la cabeza, dificultando la situación y quedando en ridículo frente a un desnudo hombre lobo en celo.

—No me jodas, Deku.

—E-Espera, ya casi…

Pero pasaban los segundos, e Izuku permanecía sin poder quitarse esa cosa de la cabeza.

Bakugou, harto de la espera, decidió actuar por cuenta propia y acercarse a su amigo de la infancia para romper con gran facilidad toda esa tela.

La pregunta era qué se pondría de regreso Midoriya, porque era el único manto que tenía, pero ya pensarían algo.

—Prepárate, Deku —aplicó el joven lobo, sonriendo con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera frente a su única víctima.

El fantasmita tragó saliva y dejó que Katsuki tomase la iniciativa.

Situándose encima del de cabello verde y después de haber destrozado toda su ropa con sus garras, se dispuso a introducirse el miembro del contrario que, al parecer, ya estaba duro.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de sentirlo dentro, desapareció.

Izuku, por los nervios, se había vuelto intangible sin querer, y, ahora, Bakugou estaba atravesando al fantasmita y sintiendo el suelo.

—¡QUÉ MIERDA, DEKU! ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!

Todos los años pasaba lo mismo.

—¡E-Espera, esta vez sí que sí! —reaccionó el de cabello verde, levantándose—. Cuando me miras así, me pongo un poco nervioso… —admitió.

Ser montado por Katsuki, era demasiado para Midoriya; aún no estaba tan preparado para enfrentarse a esos ojos directamente.

El chico lobo estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Y eso que parecía que no tuviera.

—Mierda. ¿Mejor ahora? —inquirió el rubio, después de haberse posicionado a cuatro y girando levemente su rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

Cabe decir que por el estado en el que se encontraba, Bakugou no podía evitar mover la cola de un lado a otro.

—Sí… —respondió el de cabello verde, sintiendo su rostro arder y acercándose, dispuesto a, de una vez por todas, comenzar.

Introdujo lentamente su miembro, soltando un leve suspiro y apoyando sus manos en las caderas de Katsuki, comenzando a moverse poco a poco hasta adquirir una velocidad considerable y profundizar cada vez más la penetración.

—Joder… por fin —suspiraba Katsuki, obteniendo lo que quería y sintiéndose mejor conforme su amigo de la infancia se movía más rápido.

Aquel rubio no podía controlarse ante el placer que sentía cada vez que Izuku embestía por completo y tocaba el punto G; notaba que se estaba volviendo una adicción. El celo de los hombres lobo era como una droga. No podían parar y, cuanto más lo hacían, más lo disfrutaban.

Y Katsuki no era excepción. Necesitaría días para tranquilizarse; y ni siquiera había pasado uno.

—Deku… —llamó entre jadeos, mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar cómo el miembro entraba y salía de su interior, tocando cada parte y aumentando sus ganas de nunca terminar—. Más rápido, joder.

—S-Sí…

Pero en pocos segundos, Bakugou empezó a sentir cierto líquido por dentro y un leve quejido por parte de Izuku; aquel fantasmita no había durado casi nada. Había terminado demasiado pronto.

—¡PRECOCES DE MIERDA! —se quejó, girándose y mirando mal a su amigo de la infancia; Todoroki también era uno de esos que no aguantaban nada.

—P-Perdona, Kacchan —respondió sonrojado y aún algo agitado—. Pero es que… me apretabas tanto que no pude…

—Cállate y continúa de una maldita vez. Aún no es suficiente.

—Pero si acabo de…

—Cinco horas mínimo —interrumpió el rubio—. O hasta que el bastardo ese se recupere —prosiguió, haciendo referencia al murciélago que aún estaba echado entre semen y con los ojos cerrados.

—D-De acuerdo…

Sin poder negarse a los deseos, mejor dicho, órdenes de Katsuki, Midoriya continuó durante un par de horas más; a pesar de ser un fantasmita, tenía un límite y al no poder continuar se volvía intangible inconscientemente, haciendo imposible que Bakugou obtuviera el placer deseado.

—Kacchan… necesito descansar —suspiraba, sintiéndose más muerto de lo que ya estaba—. S-Solo un rato…

—Tsk. Duras menos que el otro —aplicó, comenzando a enfadarse por no verse satisfecho.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el murciélago Shouto para ver si ya estaba despierto y, por un segundo, le pareció haberle visto abrir un ojo.

Luego lo volvió a cerrar rápidamente.

—¡EH, BASTARDO! —llamó, acercándose con el objetivo de continuar—. ¡AÚN NO HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE!

—Todoroki Shouto está durmiendo —informó el murciélago, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Pero sabía perfectamente que no podría librarse de Katsuki.

Tanto al vampiro como al fantasmita, les esperaba un largo día agotador de turnarse para satisfacer al hombro lobo. Y, lamentablemente para ellos, aquello duraría días.

 **[ ... ]**


	25. Chapter 25

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Lemon** **KiriKami** **.**

•••

Después de que Todoroki y Midoriya se llevasen a Bakugou, Denki se quedó con Eijirou en la habitación.

Misteriosamente, aquel diablillo se encontraba bastante dubitativo; parecía estar pensando en algo. En algo muy importante.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Es solo que… —comenzó el rubio, girándose para ver al hombre lobo—. ¿Debería encerrarte a ti también?

—¿Qué?

—¿Eh?

Aquello solo confundió más a Kirishima, que, inconscientemente, bajó sus orejas con cierta preocupación.

—¿Encerrarme...?

Esa idea no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Ah, perdón —se disculpó el rubio al no haber aclarado la situación—. Es que eso es lo que Midoriya y Todoroki hacen con Bakugou —explicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Eh, pues… Porque hoy es el día en el que los hombres lobo entran en celo —continuó el diablillo, sintiéndose algo incómodo—. ¿No lo habían mencionado…?

—Creo que no —respondió el pelirrojo, aún sin comprender el problema.

Porque Kirishima no sabía lo que le esperaba. Desconocía esa sensación de desesperación por querer follarse a cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance; y, para su mala suerte, estaba a poco tiempo de experimentarla.

—Supongo que mejor debería irme —prosiguió Denki, sin saber en realidad qué tan malo era el celo de los hombres lobo.

Nunca había visto a uno padeciéndolo. Su único conocimiento provenía de Todoroki y Midoriya, quienes aseguraban que debían ser encerrados.

—¿Te vas…? —dudó el lobo, con clara tristeza en los ojos.

—Lo siento, Kirishima —suspiró el diablillo, evitando mirarle a los ojos—. ¡Es que no debería quedarme…! —agregó en un intento de sonreír para animar el ambiente.

—Pero… ¿durante cuánto tiempo? —continuó Eijirou, bajando la mirada.

—Mínimo una semana.

—¿Sin ti…? —volvió a inquirir el pelirrojo, esta vez estableciendo contacto visual con Denki, quien comenzó a sentirse bastante mal por cómo le estaba mirando el lobo.

Parecía un perrito abandonado, suplicando cariño de alguien.

—Uhm… sí.

—Bueno… ¡lo comprendo! —respondió con una triste sonrisa, intentando animarse un poco.

Pero fue en vano. Su cola y sus orejas le delataban; claramente, el pelirrojo no quería eso.

Quedarse solo no era el verdadero problema; lo que de verdad le ponía triste era tener que estar sin Kaminari durante tanto tiempo. Ahora que ambos habían confesado sus sentimientos, el hecho de no poder estar a su lado le era demasiado complicado.

Y lo peor era que, al haber sido convertido hace poco tiempo en hombre lobo, su celo duraba mucho más de lo normal y los síntomas eran peores. El de un lobo promedio duraba de una a dos semanas; raramente, cinco días. El de uno nuevo, podía durar de cuatro hasta seis semanas.

—Entonces… Nos vemos —se despidió Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa, sintiéndose culpable.

—Sí… Nos vemos.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, Kaminari podía sentir perfectamente la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él; podía imaginarse nuevamente esa mirada de perrito abandonado. Esas orejas y cola decaídas, la tristeza en sus ojos y una súplica de _"Por favor, no te vayas."_

Pero Denki debía ser fuerte y no ceder ante la tentación. Era por el bien de Kirishima.  
El rubio se iba a controlar. No iba a girarse. No iba a quedarse. No. Claro que no.

—¡Agh, maldición! —se quejó, llevando sus manos a la cabeza—. De acuerdo, me quedo —rectificó, girándose y levantando el pulgar.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó el pelirrojo, recuperando su característica gran sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes y moviendo la cola rápidamente de un lado a otro; además, sus orejas ya estaban hacia arriba.

—Sí, sí… —suspiró el rubio, que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tan feliz a Eijirou.

 _"Espero que no haya nada malo en que me quede con él. Además, es Kirishima."_

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer? —inquirió Kaminari mientras regresaba al cuarto y se sentaba en la cama como si fuera la suya propia.

—Uhm… —se mantenía pensativo el hombre lobo—. Algo que solo se pueda hacer en casa…

—¿Tienes algún juego o algo? ¿O mejor vemos la tele? —preguntaba el diablillo—. O quizás, mejor…

Mientras Denki seguía dando ideas, Eijirou comenzó a sentirse un poco raro.

De repente, empezó a sentir todo su cuerpo arder. Su respiración se aceleraba y no podía evitar mover su cola de un lado a otro. Además, su rostro se enrojeció y comenzó a notar una fuerte presión por debajo de sus pantalones.

—Kaminari… —suspiró el pelirrojo, conteniéndose todo lo posible y levantándose tratando de evitar la mirada del contrario—. Tengo que ir al baño…

—Oh, claro —respondió el rubio, dudando un poco al ver cómo el pelirrojo movía tan rápido la cola.

 _"¿Ya habrá comenzado su celo…? Creía que se volvían salvajes o algo, pero al parecer Kirishima lo puede controlar. ¡No tenía que haberme preocupado!"_ Pensaba Denki, restándole importancia.

Mientras tanto, en el baño, Eijirou estaba teniendo un problema mucho peor.

 _"¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué me siento así?! Kaminari, lo siento..."_

El dolor en su miembro no podía detenerse a menos que se masturbara o lo hiciera con alguien. Y, por desgracia, tras encerrarse en el baño y deshacerse rápidamente de su ropa, pudo observar cómo sus garras crecían a gran velocidad y adquirían un tamaño descomunal.

No lo podía controlar.

 **[...]**

Kaminari, tranquilamente y esperando a que el pelirrojo solucionase su problema (porque el rubio ya se imaginaba lo que estaría haciendo), revisó nuevamente debajo de la cama para echarle un ojo a aquellas revistas de autoayuda; si el diablillo tenía que ser sincero, le resultaba divertido.

Pero mientras leía _"¡Cómo impresionar a tu pareja siendo súper varonil!",_ pudo escuchar diversos ruidos procedentes del baño; era como si alguien estuviera rompiendo cosas.

—¡Kirishima! —exclamó el rubio con cierta preocupación, acercándose a la puerta—. ¿Va todo bien ahí dentro…?

Ante esa voz, el ruido se detuvo; lo único que se podía escuchar era la fuerte respiración del pelirrojo.

—¡S-Sí! ¡Todo va bien! ¡No entres! —advirtió Eijirou, intentando controlarse un poco por Kaminari; no podía perder la cordura ante la persona que amaba.

—¿Seguro…? —volvió a inquirir, esta vez con cierta curiosidad.

—Sí. Solo… no entres.

Pero a los diablillos les gustaban los retos. La curiosidad siempre podía con ellos y, si había algo que desconocían y podían averiguar, iban a hacerlo.

 _"Quizás necesite ayuda con algo."_ Pensaba el rubio alegremente.

Sin poderlo evitar, abrió lentamente la puerta del baño hasta contemplar lo que se hallaba dentro.

Kirishima había roto absolutamente todo. Y ese todo incluía espejos, lavabo, váter y ducha. Diversos cristales estaban esparcidos por el suelo y las cortinas habían sido desgarradas por completo. Cabe decir que el pelirrojo se encontraba en ese mismo instante desgarrando las paredes.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, sudaba mucho más de lo normal, sus garras habían adquirido un grosor y largo bastante grande, y estaba desnudo, dejando claramente a la vista la erección que tenía y que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

—Vaya… —murmuró Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa y empezando a sudar—. Supongo que esto es un peque… —se detuvo unos segundos al ver el miembro del contrario—. Un gran problema.

Aquella voz no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo, que se giró rápidamente y estableció contacto visual con el diablillo.

—Kaminari… —murmuró, acercándose lentamente hacia aquel joven—. Te había pedido que no la abrieras —continuó, acortando cada vez más la distancia hasta quedar frente a frente—. Me duele. Me duele mucho —suspiró, cerrando los ojos, mordiéndose los labios y apoyando su frente en el hombro del rubio.

El pelirrojo no quería hacer nada que Denki no quisiera. Y, por más que había estado tratando de contenerse, no aguantaría mucho más. El dolor se había vuelto indescriptible, y la única manera de intentar tranquilizarse un poco era destrozando todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Desesperado, levantó su rostro y miró al diablillo con unos ojos que parecían suplicarle que, por favor, terminara con su agonía.

—¡Eh, tranquilo, tranquilo! —intentó calmar al lobo, sujetándole por los hombros y dándose cuenta de que no había otra opción.

En realidad no era como si Denki no lo deseara; todo lo contrario. Aún era más virgen que los ángeles (otra de las especies que existían), pero nunca se había planteado cómo sería hacerlo con un chico. Y menos con uno que no era de su propia especie. Además, consideraba que quizás era demasiado pronto para Eijirou, pero se veía que en realidad no era así.

—Déjamelo a mí, Kirishima —sentenció con una sonrisa y señalándose a sí mismo—. Haré que ese dolor desaparezca.

Ante tales palabras, aquel lobo se tranquilizó un poco y su fuerte respiración cesó; aún así, seguía moviendo la cola.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —inquirió el diablillo, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta; era demasiado obvia.

No obstante, a unos pocos metros de llegar, el pelirrojo se detuvo.

—No quiero hacerte daño con esto —comentó con cierta frustración y dejando a la vista sus garras.

—¿No puedes controlarlas? —dudó el diablillo, acercándose para verlas mejor—. Vaya. Con eso podéis matar a cualquiera… —agregó soltando una leve risa y pasando su mano por encima con cierta curiosidad.

Pocos segundos después, el tamaño de estas se fue reduciendo a uno más normal.

—Oh, ¡hago magia! —exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa al ver el resultado.

El verdadero motivo por el que Kirishima se había tranquilizado un poco y sus garras habían vuelto a la normalidad, era Kaminari. Sus palabras habían sido suficiente; no necesitaba otra cosa más que saber que el chico al que amaba le correspondía, y que se encargaría de terminar con aquel dolor.

Sin poder esperar a llegar a la cama, el olor de Denki provocó la reacción del hombre lobo, que se acercó a él y le abrazó mientras comenzaba a lamer su cuello, haciendo retroceder al rubio poco a poco hasta llegar al deseado colchón.

 _"Ah… Esto se siente demasiado bien. Parece un perrito desesperado."_ Pensaba el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

—¿De verdad… puedo? —dudaba nuevamente el pelirrojo; quería asegurarse de que Kaminari estaba completamente de acuerdo, que no lo hacía por obligación.

Pero ante aquello, el diablillo se limitó a sonreír y acortar la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros, besándole y dejando claro que, en ese instante, Denki también tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Ver al hombre lobo en esa situación, había conseguido despertar desde hacía rato la cola del diablillo, dejándola a la vista del pelirrojo.

Tras separarse, mientras el rubio comenzaba a desnudarse, Eijirou no pudo dejar de observar cómo aquella negra y larga cola se movía lentamente. Poco a poco, sentía que su mente se nublaba y que era incapaz de seguir pensando con claridad.

Su respiración volvía a acelerarse.

Incapaz de esperar más, acercó su rostro a dicha parte del rubio, abriendo la boca y pasando lentamente la lengua hasta llegar a la punta.

—¡E-Eh! —se exaltó el diablillo, sintiendo cómo la parte más importante de su cuerpo era profanada por la lengua de aquel lobo.

Pero la sensación de placer que le producía, era cada vez mayor conforme el pelirrojo movía más su lengua alrededor del extremo de la cola.

Kaminari no podía quejarse porque lo estaba disfrutando. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso, y nunca había imaginado que llegara a sentirse tan bien.

Los de su especie no tenían un día exacto en el año en el que su deseo sexual desbordaba (a diferencia de otras especies, como el celo de los hombres lobo).  
Solo lo hacían entre parejas para reproducirse o para demostrar el cariño que se tenían. Y, como Denki nunca consiguió novia ahí abajo, no tenía a nadie con quien experimentarlo.

Tampoco se había planteado que acabaría haciéndolo con un hombre, pero le daba igual; se había enamorado de Kirishima, y no se arrepentía en absoluto.

 _"Espero que Todoroki y Midoriya tarden mucho en regresar."_ Pensaba el rubio, terminando de quitarse por fin la ropa interior que le quedaba, y dejando a la vista su miembro también erecto.

Eijirou dejó momentáneamente a un lado la cola del diablillo, y se centró en lo que tenía delante. Los suspiros de Kaminari, su rostro rojo y la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo, le hizo entender que ya podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Sin intención alguna de esperar más segundos, dirigió su pene hacia la cavidad anal del rubio, con la intención de introducirlo lentamente. Pero fue imposible. El hombre lobo estaba en su límite y su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente, metiéndosela por completo y haciéndole soltar un leve gemido.

 _"Maldición... ¿qué es esto…?"_

Era una sensación extraña. Denki nunca antes había podido experimentarlo y, conforme Eijirou empezaba a salir y entrar cada vez más profundo, tocando cierta la parte, lo extraño se convertía en placer; además, mientras el pelirrojo sujetaba con una mano al rubio por la cintura, con la otra había vuelto a atrapar aquella larga y negra cola, dispuesto a volver a introducirse la punta en la boca.

—Kirishima… —suspiraba entre gemidos, cerrando los ojos y sin poder evitar sonreír—. Te amo...

La velocidad a la que se movía el pelirrojo junto a los rápidos movimientos de su lengua alrededor del extremo de su cola, hicieron que el rubio no pudiera evitar alcanzar el orgasmo en pocos minutos. Tanto placer al mismo tiempo y sin descanso, superaron al virgen diablillo.

De todas formas, no fue el único.

—Kaminari… yo también.

Segundos después, el hombre lobo atrajo a Denki hacia sí, profundizando aún más la penetración y dejando salir una gran cantidad de esperma en el interior del rubio, que se estremeció al sentirse llenado por aquel viscoso líquido.

—Ah… —suspiró Kaminari, apoyando su frente en el hombro del pelirrojo—. Ha sido genial.

No obstante, el joven lobo seguía moviéndose; aún no retiraba su miembro y cada vez seguía aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

—Kaminari… no puedo... no puedo parar —aplicó, incapaz de detenerse por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

No había tenido suficiente, y la reiterada penetración estaba logrando hacer que el rubio volviera a sentirse bastante bien.

—Bueno… —suspiró, con la vista nublada por el repentino placer que había regresado—. Cuando estuve en el infierno... corría el rumor de que los diablillos éramos primos lejanos de los súcubos —recordó, llegando a una favorable conclusión—. Creo que puedo seguir durante mucho más… Kirishima.

Y, para suerte de ambos, no habría nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos. Al menos, no hasta pasada mínimo una semana.

 **[...]**

 ** _Una semana después..._**

—Y-Ya estamos en casa —saludó Midoriya, sintiéndose completamente destrozado y atravesando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Kirishima.

Pero lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos y retroceder lentamente, para alejarse y decidir no volver en, alomejor, otro par de semanas.

Lo habían olvidado. Se habían centrado tanto en Bakugou, que Midoriya y Todoroki olvidaron que Eijirou también estaría en celo y que, al ser su primera vez, sería mucho peor.

Pudo contemplar el cuarto completamente desordenado, la cama rota y a Kaminari debajo del pelirrojo, el cual no dejaba de penetrarle a gran velocidad mientras el rubio parecía estar durmiendo con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién me ha roto el espejo? —se pudo oír a Shouto al entrar al baño y encontrarse un gran desastre; cabe decir que no estaba de humor porque le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo debido a cierto lobo.

Todos sabían que sin un espejo, el vampiro no podría volver a invocar cosas.

—C-Creo que es mejor que no volvamos en unas cuantas semanas más… —informó Midoriya con nerviosismo, cortándole el paso a Katsuki, el cual le miró con el ceño fruncido ya que Izuku no le dejaba entrar a la habitación.

—¿HAH? Ni hablar —reclamó el amargado lobo, quitándose con facilidad al fantasma de en medio y abriendo la puerta.

Segundos después, optó por cerrarla y dar media vuelta.

—Nos quedaremos en su guarida —ordenó Bakugou, señalando con el pulgar al vampiro que parecía estar intentando unir los cristales del espejo roto—. Larguémonos.

Katsuki era consciente mejor que nadie que, interrumpir a un hombre lobo en celo, era la peor tortura que podías hacerle. Y lo sabía porque una vez le ocurrió, y casi mata al que intervino. Pero aquello eran recuerdos del pasado.

 ** _FIN_**

• • •

 **Yup. Los hombres lobo no se pueden masturbar cuando están en celo porque las garras les crecen muchísimo JAJAJAJ (igual a las mujeres lobo). Es** **autodefensa** **del sistema para asegurar que follan entre ellos y no son pajeros (?)**  
 **Y los diablillos tienen una resistencia muuucho mayor que cualquier otra especie. En sí, todas las especies procedentes del infierno la tienen.**


End file.
